X-Men Evolution:Season 5
by TotallyT
Summary: The X-Men are back for season 5 and must face new problems, gain allies, and lose friends. The X-Men are new and improved, but even though Apocalypse is gone they still have to face many dangers!
1. Episode List

Introduction

**Author's Notes:**

**I decided to create season five of X-Men Evolution to get more insight on what I thought would happen if the series continued. It will not contain any oc's because I'm not fond of oc's in a lot of fanfiction writing. (No offence to anyone that likes to use oc's) Throughout this season the X-Men will gain new allies, enemies, and teammates. I also wrote this as an episode list so that you will know what to expect on each chapter. I also plan on having 13 chapters/episodes. Hopefully this story will have enough action, drama, adventure, and comedic relief as the real thing. **

Episode List

Episode 1-New Beginnings with Additions:

Jean and Scott goes to Bayville University were they meet new friends, old allies and enemies. Meanwhile Pyro joins the Brotherhood to their dismay.

Note: First appearance of Emma Frost and Banshee

Episode 2-The X-Men's Gamble:

Gambit joins the X-Men, which means he has to adapt to their way especially Rogue's, but his appearance also causes unwanted problems. Kitty meets a new student and the two become close, so close that they learn something about him.

Note: First appearance of Douglas Ramsey, Valerie Cooper, and Bella Donna

Episode 3-The Forbidden Past:

Mirage has devastating nightmares about a demonic bear, but learns that the bear is the key to the original X-Men past. Meanwhile Warren's father forbids him from associating with any mutants, which drives to make a tough decision.

Notes: First appearance of Warren Worthington the second, Morph and Thunderbird (Flashback)

Episode 4-Family Ties, Lies, and History

Amanda and Kurt find out more about their families after attempting a school project, but get more than they expected. Logan however travels to his original roots with a store away Jubilee, but runs into trouble and also gain an ally.

Note: First appearance of Azazel (Brief), Deadpool, David Nord and Petra(Christy Nord)

Episode 5-Foreign Problems

Shadowcat is asked by Colossus to help him save his family from mutant haters in Russia. Meanwhile after Iceman is upgraded an X-Men, Havok is ranked leader of the new mutants, but can he handle the pressure?

Note: First appearance of Illyana, Alexandra, Nikolai, and Mikhail (Mention)

Episode 6- The Ultimate Battle

The human and mutant "war" is growing stronger, which creates the Friends of Humanity. Elsewhere the New Mutants have a competition to decide who will be the new team leader, also debating on a new name.

Note: First appearance of Graydon Creed, Cameron Hodge, Candy Southern

Episode 7-Unite to Win

The Brotherhood adds two new members into the group that causes problems for the X-Men and humans. Scott and Warren's miscommunication causes problems for the team.

Note: First appearance of Domino and Unus the Untouchable

Episode 8-Dark Forces

Storm is lured to Africa by an old enemy from her past and must defeat him with the help of a new ally. Meanwhile Jean and Scott are kidnapped by new enemies.

Note: First appearance of Shadow King, Sinister, Arclight, Vertigo, Harpoon, Blockbuster, and Black Panther

Episode 9-Flashes of the Reality

Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Boom Boom, Magma, and Berzerker are forced into a new world. Rogue regains memories of her past with Mystique.

Note: First appearance of Mojo, Spiral, and Ms. Marvel

Episode 10-X Equals Protects

X-23 helps the X-Men with a critical problem and in return joins them but becomes too protective of Wolverine. Meanwhile Cannonball and Boom Boom are taken by the Friends of Humanity

Note: First appearance of Deathstrike

Episode 11-Here Lies Paradise

Magneto, with the help of his new Acolytes, begins to build a new civilization, but the X-Men believe he hasn't changed. Meanwhile to prevent any more human and mutant hate crimes, Beast decides to work for the government.

Note: First appearance of Scanner, Kamal, and Senyaka

Episode 12-Inner Demons

Emma and Jean's friendship grows stronger just as Jean's powers start to lose control. The Inner Circle has a plan to attain a power entity but kidnaps Jean to do so.

Note: First appearance of Sebastian, Selene, Harry, and Donald

Episode 13-The Power Within

With the help of the Inner Circle the Phoenix is released. Meanwhile the X-Men try to find Jean and figure out why she was taken.


	2. New Beginnings with Additions

Chapter 1: New Beginnings with Additions

The Xavier Institute came into view. In the front lawn all of the students were training, still trying to get ahold of their powers. Five target stands were lined in a row. Magma stepped forward, followed by Havok, Berzerker, Jubilee, and Mirage, who is also known as Danielle Moonstar. Magma hit her target first, with a fireball. Havok hit it with his energy blast, Berzerker hit it with electricity, Jubilee with her "fireworks", and Mirage used her bow and arrow to hit a bull's-eye.

Three Frisbees flow pasted the target practices. Wolfsbane, who was in her werewolf form, chased after one, then changed into a full wolf and caught it with her canine teeth. Multiple was also chasing a Frisbee, but as clumsy as he is, he tripped and fell, duplicating himself. Wolfsbane in her human form starts laughing at him. Cannonball was the last person trying to catch a Frisbee, using his powers, but he rammed into a tree, causing it to fall from the impact. He got up dizzy and stumbling around.

Near the tree, Boom Boom and Sunspot were running but both got captured in separate cages. Boom Boom smirked, putting a tiny time bomb into the cage's lock, also covering her ears. The cage door exploded and she happily walked out. Sunspot absorbs solar energy, which made his entire body, except his eyes that were now yellow, turned into a non-reflective black. Sunspot ripped one side of the cage off and walked out.

Forge was near a machine that shot out five metal spheres. Cyclops blasted one with his optic blast. Jean was floating in the air and used telekinesis to get rid of another sphere. Iceman froze one sphere and it fell to the ground. Shadowcat phased through a sphere coming towards her, while Nightcrawler teleported away from the last one.

"Nice work everyone", Cyclops says then turns to Iceman, "Especially you Iceman, sooner or later you're officially are going to be an X-Men"

"Let's hope that it's sooner", Iceman says excitedly

Cyclops turned to Forge, "Make sure the device is off, we're done for today"

"Sure thing, Cyclops"

Cyclops turned his back, and then another sphere shot out towards him.

"Scott!" Rogue gasped spotting the sphere first.

(Theme Song)

"Sorry Kitty", Rogue says as she touches Shadowcat and ran over towards Cyclops. She grabbed onto him and the sphere phased through them. Cyclops and Rogue stare at each other.

"Uh, thanks", Cyclops says as he and Rogue slowly start to drift apart.

"No problem"

"Umm, sorry", everyone then turned to Forge, who shrugged his shoulders.

Shadowcat walked over to the others holding her head. "Oh wow, is the world like spinning or is it just me?" she says as they all head to the mansion.

(Professor Xavier Office)

Professor Xavier was looking outside his window at his students, with Ororo and Hank both in the room with him.

"The students have sure grown over the summer, Charles", Ororo says

"Yes, well, I'm happy that Jubilee, Rahne, and Tabitha returned", he replied, "I'm also grateful that Alex, Forge, and Danielle finally decided to join". Xavier paused for a second, "But I feel that disaster will start soon"

Ororo and Hank both looked confused at Xavier.

"What do you mean Charles?" Hank asked, "Do you mean more than the hatred against mutants?"

"Or Kelly being elected Mayor?" Ororo added

Xavier was about to answer until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Logan"

Logan walked in asking, "Am I interrupting something Chuck?"

Xavier shook his head, "No we were just finishing up"

"Well I and a few other students were going to go with Jean and Scott to get at Bayville University"

Xavier nodded his head, "Very well then Logan"

(Bayville University)

Bayville University has many buildings of education; small and large. Jean's SUV, Scott's sports car and the X-Van arrived and parked in the school's parking lot. Jean emerged from her SUV, admiring the beauty of the school, followed by Kitty and Jamie.

"This place is amazing", Jean exclaimed

"Hopefully it's better than high school", Scott says as he, Kurt, Alex, and Bobby get out of his car.

"Don't be such a downer Scott", Jean says teasing her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's _real _amazing", Logan says with a little bitter in his voice, maybe even annoyance, "Now can we get this over with before dinner?"

Everyone ignored Logan because they all know he's always growling for no reason.

"Well bro", Alex says turning to Scott, "I must admit, I'm truly jealous"

"Ja", just imagine all the great things that will happen", Kurt says

"Yeah, like going to all the college parties", Kitty replied dancing around happily.

"And you also get to meet all the college cuties", Bobby exclaimed, scooping around the college searching for all the college beauties, which earned him a glare from Jean. "I mean not that Scott would be looking for any cuties, be…because he has you Jean"

Jean decided to let him off the hook giving him a knowing look.

"Man I can't wait until I'm in college", Jamie announced.

Logan snorted at his comment. "It's not all that great kid, plus all the rest of ya still need to pass high school", Logan began to grow tired of this conversion, "Come on guys it's for us to go, while Jean and Scott explore the campus"

"Aww, do we have to?" Bobby asked not wanting to stop drooling over the girls that walked passed. But stopped when he noticed Wolverine was giving him 'the stare'.

After everyone left, Jean and Scott headed towards the main office. They walked inside the building, got registered, and then roamed around the school holding hands. As they were talking about casual things, they accidently bumped into a familiar friend.

"Warren?" Scott says looking at the blonde angel-like mutant, "What are you doing here?"

Warren flashed his award winning smile, "Well I decided to attend college here", he paused looking around, "speaking of which do you guys want to go with me to find my dorm?"

Scott and Jean both nodded their heads. As the three mutants got acquainted with each other Jean brought up an interesting topic.

"So why exactly are you living at school instead of home?"

"Well one reason is my parents are hardly ever home"

The two mutants gave him confused looks. Neither understood Warren's reasoning for living at the school because he had a whole mansion to himself, not including when the help is around.

"I need more interaction with people", he paused before continuing, "And when my parents are there my father talks about how horrible mutants are"

Jean gave Warren a sympathetic look, also touching his shoulder.

"So, I guess he doesn't know you're a mutant?" Scott questioned sounding more like a statement than an actual question.

Warren shook his head staring down at the ground, kicking at the pebbles on the ground. He avoided looking at the other two mutants' gazes before speaking. "Sometimes I feel that if I tell him that he will disown me", he looks at the sky, "Like I'm worth nothing"

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. Warren looked at her sincere eyes, "It's going to be okay, he'll just need sometime like everyone else in the world."

"Yeah, maybe you're right", Warren says smiling at Jean before they all continue walking off.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

Todd was hopping from wall to wall, moving around the whole house. Fred was in his usual clothing watching television while eating a slice of pizza. Wanda, Pietro, and Mystique were in the kitchen. Wanda was drinking coffee, Pietro was eating cereal, and Mystique was scowling Todd who started bouncing in the kitchen.

"Would you stop that you incompatible fool!" Mystique exclaimed, grabbing ahold of a now trembling Todd.

There was knocking at the door as Lance was ascending down stairs. He was about to open the door until Todd was through against it, leaving his body print as he fell. Lance opened the door and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Every one of the Brotherhood arrived at the door, including Mystique to see the mysterious and unannounced guest.

"I was given the impression that you all were expecting me, mate", Pyro said stepping into the house.

(Bayville University)

Warren, Jean, and Scott arrived at room 210. Warren opens the door and sees two beds on opposite sides of the room. The room was smaller than Warren's actual room, but bigger than an average person's room. It had two dressers, two nightstands by each bed with small lamps, one computer stand and was painted white.

"It's a little plain, but I think I can live-in it up a little", Warren said looking at the almost empty room stopping at the beds; "I wonder who my roommate will be?"

Just as good as faith is, there was a knock at the door. Since he was closer to it, Scott opens the door. Walking in was a blonde hair male, whose face was covered by three loads of boxes and suitcases in his hands, stacking up over his head.

"Thanks", the blonde says laying his things on the closes bed, "Carrying all my stuff from outside to up her is tiresome", he said with his back turned towards the three mutants. " I guess I might be acting rude right now, my name is…the blonde turns around to introduce himself until he saw tow familiar faces. "Jean…Scott, what are you two doing here?"

Scott stood astonished, looking at his old time friend Paul. They haven't actually spoken to each other since the revelation of mutants.

"Umm…Warren is an old friend of ours, we decided to come with him to his dorm room", Jean replied.

"Uh…great I should just…get the rest of my things from my car", he says walking out with Scott following him, leaving Jean and Warren overwhelmed at Paul's and Scott's interaction.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

"I can't believe this!" Pietro exclaim, pacing fast around the living room.

"What do you mean by this?" Fred asked.

"What I mean is that Pyro here will be joining our team?" Mystique stated.

"Why should he join?" Lance asked, not liking the fact that one of Magneto's former lackeys will be joining them.

"Well if you haven't notice, every one of you, except Wanda, are failures!"

"What makes him so special?" Todd asked, recovered from Mystiques' attempted to demolish him.

"Well for one, he was one of my fathers' Acolytes", Wanda stated, tired of all the boys whining, "And he has some strong powers"

"Which makes me the right candidate for this team to grow stronger", Pyro says, "Now how about you get my room ready mates", he throws his suitcase over to Todd, which knocks him over.

"Uh…I'm okay", he groans in pain.

(Bayville University)

"So, how have you been?" Scott asked Paul as they carried some of his things back to his dorm."

"Good, you know getting ready for college and all", Paul paused and sighs, "Look Scott I'm sorry"

"For…"

"You know what for", Paul counters, "For abandoning you when everyone found out you were a mutant. It was a lot of pressure for me and I know the rest of the school year was hard for you", he pauses for what seems like a whole minute, "You probably needed a real friend and I wasn't there for you", he looks at Scott, "And I'm sorry. Every time I saw you at school all I thought about was talking to you but I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"And now?"

"And now, you must think I'm a huge jerk"

Scott was about to reply until a boy approached them. The boy had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, a green shirt with white accents, tan pant and green, white, and black sneakers.

"Sorry to interrupt ye, but could someone tell me where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, I was on my way over there", Paul says, "We'll show you when I put this away", he says referring to the boxes in his hand.

Jean, Scott, Warren, Paul, and the blonde hair boy were sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"Sean Cassidy where are you from?" Jean asked the blonde

"Ye really can't tell I'm from Ireland?" Sean asked, looking at Jean who was now embarrassed.

"Well yeah, but I'll like to know why you decided to come to America?" Scott asked taking the heat off of his girlfriend.

"I wanted to experience something new and get away from home, plus I hear New York is the city of the big apple, but I have failed to have seen a big apple yet."

The other students laughed at Sean's statement; with Warren correcting him that New York is the big apple, which confused Sean even more.

Jean excused herself to go to the restroom. After finishing her business Jean washed her hands and dried them off, but then ran into a girl that was walking towards the sinks.

"Sorry", Jean apologized

"No problem", the girl replied, "You're Jean Grey correct?"

"Uh yeah…how did you know?" Jean asked, studying the girl. She had straight blonde hair that came pasted her chest, icy blue eyes, a white jacket over a white top that slightly reveal her stomach, white pants, and white heels. Overall Jean thought that the girl was pretty.

"I saw you on the news before", the girl replied, "You're one of the mutants, it's a pleasure to meet." She held her hand out for Jean to accept and shake her hand. "I'm Emma Frost."

The door opens to the sound of a familiar voice to Jean. "Emma are you done yet?" the girls asked, "You've been in here for a while". The girl looks at Emma and Jean and then says, "You", referring to Jean.

"Taryn", Jean says surprise at seeing her former friend and now enemy.

"How do you two know each other?" Emma asked

"Taryn and I use to be best friends", Jean stated, "Well I guess I should get back"

"Hold on", Emma says, grabbing ahold of Jean's hand, "We'll join you". Taryn was giving her a disapproving look but she ignored her and followed Jean out the restroom.

(Downtown)

The Brotherhood, except Mystique and Wanda, were downtown near Bayville University in their uniform.

"What are we doing here?" Avalanche asked

"'We're going to cause mayhem, mate" Pyro says

"Why exactly?" Quicksilver asked

"Does there really have to be a reason to have fun?"

Pyro uses his fire pumps to set the edges of the street on fire. Blob grabs an empty random car and through it against another driving car, causing the driver to swirl the car and hit a pole. Quicksilver starts running around in circles causing mini twisters. Toad was hopping around spitting gunk and slime in people faces. All the people around were frighten and tried to run away as fast as they can.

Pyro looks at Avalanche with a smirk on his face. "Ahh…come on mate, it's really fun", he says trying to tempt him. He moves closer to him and puts his arm around Avalanches' shoulder to his dismay. "You know you want to." Avalanche rolled his eye, shoves Pyro aside and then hits the ground with his fist, causing everything nearby to vibrate and making an incoming truck to flip over. "That's the spirit mate!" Pyro exclaimed setting a car on fire.

(Bayville University)

Warren, Jean, Scott, Sean, Paul, Emma, and Taryn were all sitting at a table silently. There was so much tension that some were afraid to breath.

"Soooo, Taryn how have you been?" Scott asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine", she murmured, folding her arms, looking away.

"Warren Worthington", Emma says looking at Warren, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Warren put on his best sexy million dollar smile and replied, "Well my father is multi-millionaire and he…" Warren was interrupted by a car smashing through a wall in the cafeteria. Every person in the cafeteria ran away screaming.

"What's going on?" Sean asked surprised by what just happened.

"Stay here while me and Jean check it out", Scott told his friends. Both he and Jean ran outside and saw the Brotherhood destroying the city. Jean and Scott ran in front of the Brotherhood ready to fight. "Don't you hoodlums have something better to do?" Cyclops asked

"Not really, but crushing you will be fun Summers", Avalanche says stomping the ground causing the ground to crack under Cyclops.

Jean used telekinesis to levitate Cyclops from the cracking ground that starts to collapse and move him on top of a car roof. Blob throws a car at Jean knocking her out of the sky. She was falling but was catch by Warren in his Angel costume.

"Thanks"

"No problem", he says putting her down on the ground.

"Where are the others?"

"I told them to stay put while I go get help", he stops because he sees Paul, Taryn, Emma, and Sean near them behind a car, "But it looks like they didn't listen."

Quicksilver created a bigger twister that was heading towards the teens by the car. Quicksilver stood smirking as the twister was about to hit the frighten college students.

"Oh no!" Jean shouts.

Emma, Taryn, and Paul were screaming ready to embrace the impact, while Sean closed his eyes and stood up towards the twisters. "Nooooooooo!" Sean yelled towards the twister using a strong supersonic screech to disintegrate the twister. It also caused Quicksilver to lose his balance and get knocked into a wall, which resulted in him losing consciousness. Everyone stared at Sean shocked about learning about his 'gift'.

"That's it I'm out of here", Taryn turns to leave but was stopped by Toad's tongue wrapping around her wrist. "Uh…let go", she says tugging at her arm.

Emma touched her right hand towards her right temple. Toad tongue let goes of Taryns' hand and he drops to the ground. Taryn stares at Emma shocked.

"Are you a…you're a…" Taryn stops and hears Emma's voice in her head.

"_I'm a human, and you will forget what you have seen"_

Paul grabbed onto the two girls, knocking them out of their mental conversation, "I think it's time for us to leave"

Cyclops dodged a sign that was thrown at him by Blob. He uses his optic blast to knock Blob off his feet and tumble down landing on the ground. Avalanche balled up his hand into a fist and the ground begins to shake. Angel arrived and dropped two tires around Avalanches' body trapping him. Then two flames started coming towards Angel and he barely dodge them. Jean moves her hand towards a fire hydrant, and it broke apart, causing water to splash out everywhere. She uses telekinesis to move the water over and drowned Pyro. Pyro was now on the ground coughing up water.

Police sirens were heard within a distance.

"I think it's time for us to go", Cyclops announced.

Cyclops, Jean, Angel, and Sean ran away. When they were out of sight, Pyro turns to talk to Avalanche, "Now I see why you mates never win".

(Bayville University)

Everyone at Bayville University was discussing the events of the mutants. Jean and Scott were sitting with Sean sitting on the campus grass.

"Sean, why didn't you tell us you were a mutant?" Scott asked

"Well it's not the kind of thing ye go advertising", Sean replied, "Especially now since mutants are hated all over the world. That's why I actually came here. I thought that America would be way different from Ireland, but it turns out they're one and the same."

Scott and Jean nodded understanding what Sean meant, "Well there's this place, The Xavier Institute", Jean starts, "It's a place where mutants learn how to control their powers and try to keep peace between humans and mutants"

"So what do you say?" Scott asked, "You want to join?"

Sean thinks for a second and then smiles, "Sure that would be great!"

"Wonderful Sean!" Jean exclaimed, "We have to introduce you to the Professor"

"And you're going to need a codename", Scott says

"Just call me Banshee", Sean announced.

**Author's Note:**

**So that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. It probably sucked but I will do better with practice. I also do not own X-Men Evolution. Remember to review and give me your opinion. The italics mean telepathy and the parenthesis are the places.**


	3. The X-Men's Gamble

Chapter 2: The X-Men's Gamble

A black figure was outside the gates of the Xavier Institute at night. The figure touched the gate and it starts to glow, then it exploded causing the gate to collapse. The figure starts walking towards the mansion. Security alarms went off and guns came out from all directions shooting at the figure, but he dodged all the shots.

(Rec. Room)

Inside of the mansion all the students and teachers were woken by the alarms blaring and the Professor told them to meet in the Rec. Room. The alarms made all the students paranoid and anxious because they don't know what's going on.

"Professor, why aren't we stopping the intruder?" Scott asked.

"He's here", the Professor said.

"What? Who's here?"

The figure bust through the window, after getting blasted by one of the guns. His entire clothing was tattered and ripped with holes in it. When he rose from the ground everyone was shocked to see Gambit.

"What's the Cajun doing here Chuck?" Logan growled.

"Welcome your new teammate", the Professor said, shocking everyone in the room.

Gambit smirks at everyone's facial expressions, "Bonjour mon amis"

(Professors' Office)

All of the New Mutants went off back to their rooms, while the X-Men reported to the Professor's office to hear his announcement.

"You will be teaching", Xavier assured Gambit, "which means you'll help train the younger students and you'll be an official X-Men"

Gambit nodded his head still receiving glares from Logan and Scott.

"Rogue I would like for you to show Remy around and make him fill welcomed."

"Why me?" Rogue groaned.

Remy walks over to her grabs her gloved hand and kisses it, "Because Cherie, you're the only one that Gambit trust, and the only one I love to be around. Rogue blushes and pulls her hand away from Remy.

"Whatever", she mutters as they both left, leaving everyone else in the room stunned.

"I don't like this Professor", Scott announced.

"Yeah Chuck", Logan agreed, "How do we know we can trust the Cajun?"

"I agree, he did like work for Magneto", Kitty replied.

"He might be a secret agent or something", Kurt suggested.

"He's not. I know for a fact that he really wants to be an X-Men and is dedicated to working with us not against us", Xavier assures them.

"I agree with the Professor", Jean adds, "We don't want another issue like we had when Lance tried to join"

"Fine, but if he does anything wrong I'll handle him personally", Logan replied, leaving the room.

The next morning all the high schoolers were up and ready for the first day of school, along with Jamie, who was the only middle schooler. Jamie is in the eighth grade, Rogue's in the twelfth grade; Kurt and Alex are in the eleventh grade, while the others are in the tenth grade.

All of the adults were making breakfast, excluding Xavier, Logan, and Remy. Xavier was in his office working, Logan was out not wanting to be bothered, and Remy was actually in the kitchen, but not to cook, to bug a certain girl with white streaks in her hair.

"Come on Cherie, are you sure you don't want to spend time with Remy?"

"No Swamp Rat", Rogue replied, "Plus I do have school."

"Don't worry, Remy will go with you"

"Even if you were a student there, you would have been kicked out before ya walked through the door" Rogue replied walking away.

"Ouch Cherie", Remy puts his hands over his heart and makes a face like he's wounded, "That hurt Remy's heart", he said walking after her.

After everyone was done eating, all the students were getting their backpacks ready. "Jean and I will be carpooling everyone to school", Scott announced, "We're leaving in one minute."

Jubilee was outside of Tabitha's and Amara's room and knocks on their doors. After she is welcomed in she opens the door. "Come on guys Jean and Scott are about to leave."

Tabitha was brushing her hair, looking in the mirror, "Okay, okay sheesh, it takes time to look this good". Jubilee rolled her eyes at Tabitha's remark but smiles none the less.

"How do I look?" Amara asked spinning around so the two girls can look at her whole outfit. She was wearing a black shirt with orange accents, red pants, and her signature jacket and shoes.

"Gorgeous", Tabitha assured her friend, "Now let's go"

Scott and Jean were outside starting up their mobile vehicles. None of the students were in their cars yet.

"Three", Jean counted, "two, one"

Just as Jean predicted students started flowing out of the mansion. Alex, Bobby, Sam, and Ray rode in Scott's car. Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, and Danielle rode in Jean's SUV. Kurt decided to teleport to school, while Roberto and Rahne decided to walk to school together and Rogue walks to school alone. Ororo took Jamie to school.

(Bayville High)

As the school bell ringed all the students were in the gymnasium, awaiting the speech of their new principal. The principal stepped on the podium. It was a female with straight blonde hair, a white dress shirt tucked into a pink skirt and a pink jacket to match, with black flats.

"Hello students, I am your new principal Valerie Cooper. I would greatly appreciate it if you address me as Principal Cooper. I'm going to start by telling you now that I'm going to be different from your last principal."

Kurt, Jubilee, Kitty, Alex, Bobby, and Rogue were all sitting together in the bleachers. "Yeah right", Rogue replied to the new principal's statement.

"What do you mean Rogue?" Alex asked confused by Rogue's remark.

"Our last two principals were lousy"

"Yeah, like, Mystique was in the Brotherhood and Kelly is an anti-mutant hater", Kitty says

"Come on guys we at least have to give the new principal a chance", Kurt interrupts their ranting on the former principals, "Plus what's the chance of her being a psychopathic X-Men hater?"

"No way", Rogue replied, "She's gonna be just as bad as the others. Plotting against us and working with the Brotherhood."

"Speaking of the delinquents look over there", Jubilee says looking towards one of the corners of the gym near the entrance. The others looked to where she was gazing.

The Brotherhood gang, except Fred, was all leaning against the wall. Lance was glaring at everything insight with his arms folded across his chest. Pietro was looking bored, Todd was hopping around like always, Pyro, whose real name is Saint John Allerdyce, was smirking looking around, and Wanda was actually the only one listening to the Principal's speech. Lance and Kitty's eyes meet for a split second and then they both turned away. This went unnoticed by all excepted Bobby.

"Hey are you okay?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah I'm like totally ecstatic", she replied sounding a little dull.

Bobby had a concern look on his face but just decided to let it go and tune back in to the speech.

"Furthermore", Principal Cooper says, "The last thing I have to say is that I will not tolerate human versus mutant conflict. _Any_ human or mutant that is catch in any conflict will be suffering major consequences."

"Great, now all we have to do is get through the rest of the day", Rogue says getting up leaving with the rest of the students and administrators.

Kitty was walking to class and entered the computer room. She was one of the few people in the room because others couldn't find the class room. She know where it was because she took this class last year.

"I can't believe I have to retake this class because I crashed like three computers"

"Ah, Miss. Pryde, I expect for you to pass this time, without destroying any of my computers", Ms. Taylor says.

"Yes ma'am I won't do that again"

The teacher glares at Kitty before walking away muttering, "Hopefully not"

As the teacher left a boy stood behind Kitty's chair and taps her shoulder.

"Yes?" she says turning towards the boy.

"Is this sit taken?"

"No sit"

The boy had short blonde hair, and orange shirt with white accents and khaki pants. "My name's Doug", he says, "Douglas Ramsey"

"Katherine Pryde," she says, "but my friends call me Kitty"

"Are we friends yet?"

"We're getting off to a good start", Kitty replied, causing Doug to blush.

"So are you any good with computers?", he asked her fidgeting with his fingers.

"Kind of ", she says scratching the back of her head, "I might have, maybe crashed three computers last year and have to retake the class"

Doug starts laughing which provokes Kitty to punch him playfully. "Sorry…it just…to funny", he snickers

"Are you any good with computers?" She counters.

"I'm the absolute best", he assures her, "It's like computers, actually any type of technology talks to me". He looks at Kitty, "Is that weird?"

"Not at all, it's just something you are passionate about. It's like me and dancing, the music likes talk to me."

The bell rang for the end of the day and all the students ran out of the building. Kitty and Doug walked out of the school together. "So I decided to come to your house and fix your laptop."

"Thanks", Kitty replied, but then her expression became sadden, "But you should know I live at the Xavier Institute"

"Okay", Doug says happily.

Kitty was confused by why the blonde wasn't upset or scared and decided to elaborate more, "That means I'm a mutant."

Doug nodded his head giving her a knowing look that he already understood what she said the first time. "Don't worry I know you don't to be afraid of me getting freaked out about being around mutants."

"I am not afraid", Kitty stated

Doug smirks at Kitty and then cracks a smile. "You're lying", He says with a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know?" she asked curious.

"I can read you like an open book", he replied walking away leaving Kitty more confused.

As Rogue was exiting the building she spots a certain Cajun and his motorcycle. She walks up to him and asks, "What are you doing here Swamp Rat?"

"I came to give you a lift Cherie"

"You know a person really does get tired of getting called that"

"Okay than what about Petite?"

"Uh", she exclaims annoyed by the Cajun, "don't you have a class to teach?" Remy was confused by what Rogue was referring to. She saw this and decided to remind him. "You have to help teach the New Mutants"

"Oh", Remy remembered, "Will you be there?"

'Not on your life", she says getting on Remy's bike, "You're coming or what?"

"What every you say Cherie", he says getting on the motorcycle and Rogue rolled her eyes at his French word.

(Danger Room)

Gambit and Xavier were discussing about Gambit training the students. Xavier wouldn't admit it but he was worried about this. Not that Gambit would harm the students, but vice versa.

"Don't worry Xavier, Gambit got this all covered"

When Gambit entered the Danger Room, he saw some of the New Mutants playing around. Berzerker and Jubilee were trying to blast each other with their powers. Cannonball was bouncing off of walls and Wolfsbane was chasing Sunspot and Mirage. In other words the Danger Room was a mess.

"_Good luck",_ The Professor says telepathically.

Gambit almost got hit by Berzerker's electric shock on his left shoulder and Jubilee's fireworks on his right. He ducked as Cannonball bounced towards him. Bet he met his match as he was knocked over by Wolfsbane. He rose his head up slightly but then collapsed.

After an hour of Gambit training with the younger students, Rogue decided to check up on him. As the door opened to the Danger Room she saw the students laughing and talking in a circle and Gambit was lying on a wall. Rogue used her fingers to whistle and get the students attention.

"Guys trainings over"

The mutants left the room talking and laughing.

"What happened to you Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"He got his butt spanked by little kids", Logan announced smirking, walking into the room.

"Wait were you watching the whole time?"

"Yep and the Cajun here is about the worse teacher every"

"Why didn't you help him", Rogue asked a little irritated at Logan's selfishness.

"I love seeing the displeasure of people I don't like", he snarls looking at Gambit.

"Well next time Logan, can you at least get me?" she asked

Logan mumbled a "fine" before exiting the Danger Room. He could never go against Rogue because she's like a daughter to him.

"I didn't know you cared so much Cherie", Gambit says realizing his head was on Rogue's lap.

"Whatever, let's go get you an ice pack", she says raising up and dropping his head onto the ground.

An hour later, Doug had showed up to help Kitty fix her laptop. The two became really close. They talked about video games, computers, and computer technology. After a few minutes, Doug found the problem with Kitty's computer.

"Your hardware has crashed", he explained, "I could help you fix it, but I only know how to write software."

"No problem", Kitty says cheerfully, "I'm great at building hardware"

Before the two could get to work Kitty was contacted by Xavier telepathically. _"Kitty I would like for you to report to my office."_

"Um…I have to go…check on something…be right back", she ran out of the door and went to the Professor's office.

"Yes Professor?" she asked entering his office.

"That boy that you are with", Xavier started turning towards Kitty, "What do you know about him?"

"Well he's new in New York", Kitty starts, "he lives with both parents and his smart and really good with computers"

"Yes well…do you know if he has any mutant abilities?" Xavier suggested

"No, he seems pretty normal to me"

"Okay just keep your eyes open"

"Sure ", she mumbles before going back into her room.

(Infirmary)

Remy was in the infirmary where Rogue had took him. He had an ice pack on his head and was lying down on a check-up bed. Rogue had left to go get him some water, while Remy rested with his eyes closed. Remy felt someone take the ice pack off his head and started massaging his shoulders and head.

He assumed that it was Rogue doing this, "Oh Cherie, I didn't think you would be the type to do such a thing"

"I care more than you think", the girl says in a thick southern French accent. The voice was familiar to Remy but he knows for a fact that it wasn't Rogue.

"Rogue?" He asked.

"Actually the name's Bella Donna Boudreaux", the girl, Bella says.

Remy sat up at the realization of the name. He turns and faces Bella. She had long blonde hair that was curly at the tip and stops mid-back. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white flats.

"Bell!" Remy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you Remy", Bella says.

"Bell you have to get out of here", Remy says, "The others will find you here". He grabs ahold of her shoulders to reassure his seriousness.

"You don't have to worry about the others", Bella responds, "I already handled them"

"What!" Remy yells, "What did you do?"

"I'm getting the man I love back", she counters, "And I will destroy anyone that gets in my way."

Just then Rogue ran into the infirmary frighten. "Remy everyone in the mansion is…" she stops when she sees Bella. She turns from Bella to Remy. "Who's this?"

Remy was about to reply until Bella interrupted him, "I'm his fiancé"

Rogue stood shocked at Remy, "What!" she yelled, "Is she the reason everyone is unconscious", then she asked Remy a serious question, "Are you apart of this?"

"No Rogue I would never be a part of this"

Bella plasma blasted Rogue knocking her sown to the ground.

"No!" Remy exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"She was taking up too much time", Bella replied, "And she obviously care about you. Now let's go."

Remy did a low kick at Bella's feet to knock her down, "I'm not going anywhere with you"

He ran out of the infirmary and arrived into the Rec. Room. He saw Bobby, Roberto, Rahne, and Hank knocked out on the floor. Two people dressed as assassins were in the room. Remy took his staff from out of his back pocket. He ran over knocking one assassin off his feet using the staff. The other assassin did a high jump kick at Remy, but he was knocked out the air by another assassin that was through out of the kitchen.

Remy looked over and saw Logan.

"What's going on Cajun?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on", Bella said entering the room, holding Rogue by her shirt, "I will end the girl if Remy doesn't come with me"

"Alright _Gamble_", Logan snarls pinning Remy to the wall, "You tell me why these people are here now!"

Remy nodded his head and starts his story. "It all started three years ago. Bella and I were destined to get married to resolve the conflict between our families. I was part of the Guild of Thieves while she was part of the Guild of Assassins. Our fathers were forcing us to get married and I didn't want that so I left"

"Yes he apparently left his fiancé to become a more pathetic thieve than he was then", she declared. "But now I will take him back and we will become one, even if I have to end this thing", she said referring to Rogue. Her hand starts growing yellow aiming it at Rogue. "Now make your choice"

"Okay", Remy said defeated, "I'll go with you just…just don't hurt her"

"These people have made you pathetic and soft", she smirked, "But we'll fix that"

Remy and Bella were leaving out the front door. A helicopter was outside with other assassins in it. Remy and Bella both aboard it.

"Now to make sure they don't follow us", Bella push a button on a remote.

"What is that", Remy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, I only put a time bomb in the house"

"What!"

As the helicopter was rising in the air, Remy ran over and touch the door, causing it to glow and explode. The explosion causes the helicopter to fall back down to the ground.

"Remy what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to save my friends", Remy said before running back to the mansion. In the middle of the dining room was a bomb and Logan was beside it. The bomb had one minute on the clock.

"Do you know how to disarm it?" Remy asked.

"Not a clue, but I'm gonna claw it"

Logan was about to use his claws to slash it until he hear two people yelling 'stop'. The voices belonged to Kitty and Doug who ran into the room.

"Don't!" Doug yelled, "It will explode if you do that"

"Then how do we stop it?"

Doug examined the bomb closely trying to disarm it. He opened a slot at the back of the bomb. It had a blue, green, and red wire; it also had a black and silver button. "Okay cut the blue then red wire carefully"

Logan cut the wires but the bomb was still ticking with ten seconds left.

"What now kid?" Logan asked worried about the others more than himself.

"It says to push that silver button down", Doug replied and pushes the button down.

The bomb stopped with only three seconds remaining. Everyone sighed in relief then Kitty hugged Doug tightly which causes him to blush a deep shade of red.

"You did it, you like totally saved us!"

They all went to go check on all the other people in the mansion. When everyone came to the Professor called Doug, Kitty, and Remy into his office.

"Douglas", Xavier starts, "I don't know if you know this but you have the X-Gene with the ability to understand any language. That's the reason why you could understand how to stop the bomb from going off."

Doug was shocked at the news but remained calm. Deep down him knew that something was wrong with him. He had his head lowered until Kitty put a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. Afterwards Xavier was done with discussing things with Doug he offered him a place at the Xavier Institute but he denied the offer because of personal issues. When he was done with them and they left he begins to discuss things with Remy.

"Professor I never meant for any of this to happen, it's my fault I'll get my things and go", Remy was about to leave but was interrupted by Xavier's voice in his head.

"_Stop"_

Remy turned around and looked at the Professor. "I know you didn't plan on this situation to take place", Remy lowered his head ashamed of what took place, "but you stood your ground and protected the ones in need and for that I am proud."

Remy was shocked to hear the Professor to say something good about his actions. "So you don't want me to leave"

Xavier shook his head, "Not at all but it's your chose. Do you want to stay?"

"Thank you", Remy said sincerely before leaving the office.

Rogue and Logan were waiting for Remy outside of the Professor's office.

"I just wanna say thanks for trying to save us", Rogue said.

"Yeah you're alright Cajun", Logan muttered, "Risking your life for everyone."

Remy smirks at their comments as they all walk down the hall together.

(Xavier's Institute)

Outside the gates of the Xavier Institute Bella was glaring at the mansion, "I will get my revenge one way or another" Bella says before disappearing into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**Again I do not own X-Men Evolution because if I didn't this one would absolutely be an episode. I must ask for more review, come on people I getting a little self-conscious here. Please review if you like it say so if you don't tell me what I need to improve it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, viewed, alerted, and favorite this story. Happy New Years! **


	4. The Forbidden Past

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Past

_Danielle opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and saw she was on a snowy mountain, with snow falling gracefully from the sky. She rose up and decided to roam around the open mountain. She then hears something growling in a distance._

"_Hello is anyone there?" she asked out at the blank snowy area. Danielle continued to look around the mountain until she stumbled onto prints in the snow that were shaped like bear paws. She touched the paw print with her hand and then as she rose up she saw a menacing bear._

_The bear had dark red glowing eyes, sharp claws with smooth brown fur. The bear was standing in an attack position standing on its hind legs. Danielle recognized this position and started to run away._

_She kept running until she arrived at an abandoned cave. She walked into the cave and hid behind a rock. Her eyes started to wonder around her surroundings. She then saw light shining in a corner on the side of the wall adjacent from her. She went to that wall and it appeared to have had a painting on it that looked like it was telling a story._

_The painting was of two men. One had dark skin with long black hair, while the other had light skin with short black hair. Both men had on similar uniforms with an 'X' on the left shoulder blade. The painting continued with the men fighting other creatures that looked like demons. Then it showed the two men lying on the ground defeated. Lastly it showed two grave stones with R.I.P. on them._

_Danielle was shocked at this painting on the wall and turned around only to have found the demonic bear in front of her, which causes her to scream._

Danielle continued screaming until she was woken by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see and saw that Xavier was the one who had woken her. She sighed in relief at knowing that she only had a bad dream. She looked around the room and realized that other people were also inside her room; namely Kitty, Rahne, Scott, Ororo, Jamie, and Sean.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Xavier asked.

Danielle nodded her head, "Yes it was only a dream"

"More like a nightmare", Jamie countered, earning himself to get elbowed by Sean.

"Was I screaming that loud?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what like woke us up", Kitty replied.

Danielle gave her a questionable look.

"What she means is that your nightmare caused us to have nightmares", Ororo elaborated.

Danielle lowered her head into her knees and quietly mumbles, "I'm sorry'

"No worries my child", Xavier assures her, "I will help you control your powers and discuss your dream with you tomorrow. In the meantime try to get some more rest."

Danielle nodded her head as the Professor and the others left her room. She sighed and tries to go back to sleep but couldn't help but think about the bear and the painting.

Early in the morning as everyone was getting ready for school, Xavier and Danielle were in his office discussing the dream that she had. She told him about the mountain, bear, and painting.

"I see", Xavier said after she was done explaining.

"Maybe the bear has a significant meaning or the painting was like a warning or something", Danielle said trying to piece together the dream.

"I don't know", Xavier replied, "But I'll try to check into it. It could just have been a normal dream with no strings or deeper meaning. Now you should be on your way to school."

As Danielle walks out of the room the Professor goes over to his file cabinet and pulls out two folders. One had the name Kevin Sydney labeled on it, and the other had the name John Proudstar. Xavier closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

(Bayville College)

Warren, Emma, Paul, and Taryn were all walking along the campus grounds.

"You guys I'm starving", Paul said as his stomach starts growling.

"Yeah but where are we going to go?" Taryn asked. "The cafeteria is still on construction because of you know who."

The others knew that Taryn was blaming the mutants but neither of them would argue with her because it's true.

"How about we go to the new fancy restaurant Petrossian?" Emma suggested.

"I would love to but my current balance is at zero dollars and zero cents", Paul replied.

"Don't worry, it's on Warren"

Warren gave Emma a lopsided smile, "I don't remember agreeing to that"

"Oh I know that but I thought since we're all friends you would make an exception", Emma says giving him an innocent look.

"Fine", he caved, "But only because I don't want Paul here to die of starvation"

Paul and Taryn high-fived each other while Emma gave Warren a kiss on the cheek to thank him. After the kiss he turns his head slightly to hide the blush that was appearing on his face.

As they were about to cross the street to the restaurant a limousine pulls over in front of them. Warren recognized the limo, even before the owner rolled down his window. The owner had pale blonde hair with a few gray streaks, blue eyes, and looked like an older version of Warren. The man was also dressed in a business suit.

"Father?" Warren said surprised at seeing his father for the first time in two weeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Get in son. I want to talk to you."

"But we were about to go grab lunch", Warren said not wanting to leave his starving friends.

"Don't worry it will only take a minute"

Warren turns to his friends, "Stay here it won't take long."

His friends nodded as he entered the limo. Warren got in and sat at on the seat opposite of his father so that he can look at him face to face. He was suspicious about why his father wanted to speak to him. His father commands the driver to circle around the block.

"How are you son?" Warren Worthington the second asked.

"Fine", Warren Worthington the third says spectacle of his father. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Okay I'm just going to be blunt about this son", the older says pausing to think of how to tell his son this, "I don't want you around mutants."

"What?" Warren asked, "Why?"

"They are a danger to all humans."

"Not all of them", the younger countered. "Some are actually good."

"If you are seen with a mutant that would look bad on me and my company"

"How is my interacting with mutants effect the business?"

"Because you are my son", the older said with stern and seriousness in his voice. "And most of my workers, partners, and consumers are against mutants not for them. So I'm going to need you son to not entertain this mutant nonsense."

The limo stopped back to where it was a few minutes ago. The latter Warren lowers his head and sighs before attempting to leave the vehicle. His father grabbed ahold of his forearm to stop him and asked, "Do I make myself clear Warren?"

Warren stared into his father's eye. It was struggle for him because he didn't want to disobey his father, but he also didn't want to lose his friends at the Xavier Institute.

"Yes father", he says before exiting the limo.

As Warren watches the limo leave he turns to his friends, "Come on let's go eat"

Taryn and Paul walks with Warren in a calmly but Emma had a worried look on her face.

(Xavier Institute)

Danielle was in her room on her bed, doing homework and listen to music, lying down on her stomach. She was at peace and calm until she got this painful headache. When she looked up she saw the demonic bear right in front of her. She held her head down in her hands in her lap. She began wailing holding her head and closing her eyes, scooping away from the bear.

Bobby, Roberto, Rahne, and Sam ran into her room after hearing Danielle scream.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

When Danielle opened her eyes she realized the bear was no longer around and started to panic.

"You guys didn't see a bear?"

The four mutants looked at her like she was crazy. Danielle saw this and lowered her head so that she didn't have to meet any of their gazes.

"I don't know what's happening with me."

Rahne walked over and put a welcoming around Danielle's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're gonna help you", Sam replied.

"So tell us everything you know", Roberto says.

"Okay well the bear…" Danielle stopped talking when she when she saw the bear outside her door. "It's here."

The others followed Danielle's gaze at the door but see nothing.

"Dani we don't see anything", Rahne told her.

The bear started walking away and Danielle got up to follow it because for some reason it seems calmer than before. She felt like the bear was trying to tell her something important.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going to follow the bear since apparently I'm the only one that can see it", Danielle replied. "Are you guys coming or what?"

The others followed Danielle as the bear took them out of the room into the hallway, out the mansion, and in the backyard of the mansion far away from the basketball court. Everyone was shocked at seeing this place because of they have all been here for a long time and neither of them had ever seen it before. The place looked like a garden with flowers surrounding the exterior of the rectangular setting. The interior itself was not empty it contained two grave stones. Danielle saw the bear sitting in front of the two gravesites calmly. She slowly walked over to it and saw the names of the two deceased people; one was Kevin Sydney and the other was John Proudstar. The bear turned to Danielle with a pleading look like it wanted her to do something.

"Come on we're going to go get the Professor and find out what's going on", Danielle announced stomping away with the others.

(Café)

Warren, Jean, Scott, and Sean were all walking out of a café where they were studying for an exam and discussing current events that were happening around the area.

"Bye Warren", Jean says as she, Scott, and Sean go back to the mansion while Warren goes back to his dorm. Warren waved to them goodbye as he started to walk back.

(Bayville College)

When Warren arrived to the dorm room he saw that Paul wasn't in the room but an uninvited guest was. Warren stared at his father who was sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Warren asked his father.

"I came to talk to you son."

"Fine then talk."

The older Warren stood from the bed and walked over to his son. "I thought I told you not to interact with those disgusting, foul mutants."

"Father I…" Warren was about to answer and try to plead with his father until he realized something, "How do you know I was with mutants?"

"I have my sources."

"What!" Warren exclaimed. "You had someone following me around all day so that I won't be around mutants." Warren was at disbelief that his father would do such a thing to him of all people. "I can't believe you. I am not a child anymore father, I am an adult."

"If you were such an adult you wouldn't be fooling around with these mutants. Can't you see that they ruin everything around them? They need to be stopped and decimated." The latter explained trying to show his son the bad and horrible things the mutants do.

"I can't believe", Warren says. "I can't even look at you now." Warren began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go clear my head", Warren announced. "And when I come back please be gone"

Warren walked out of the room and closed his door and his now exhausted father. He walked out of the building and walked to an empty alley way. He took off his heavy coat and spread his wing out wide. He took off high in the sky and flew around to clear his head of everything especially his father.

(Xavier Institute)

Danielle and the other students convinced everyone to come out of the house so that they can show them the headstones, but only told them that they found something important.

"What's all the way out here that you could find?" Scott asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see", Danielle replied.

"I don't think we should go any farther", Xavier announced in a loud and unnatural voice like he was hiding something.

"Why not?"

"_Because there's nothing for you to see!" _Xavier said telepathically in her head.

Danielle felt a painful headache in her head; it felt like someone was clawing at her mind trying to pry it open. Danielle knew that Xavier was trying to get into her thoughts and she didn't want that to happen, she was determined for it not to happen. Xavier was still trying to get inside her head until he saw the demonic bear inside her mind trying to attack him so he had to stop.

"Don't ever do that again", Danielle stated glaring at the Professor before continue walking towards the graves.

Everyone was shocked at Danielle's reaction towards the Professor because none of them knew what just happened between them, except for Jean who was giving the Professor a worried look. Everyone neared the garden and saw the two headstones. Most of the students were shocked but none of the teachers were except Remy.

"Professor what is this?" Kitty asked.

Xavier didn't say anything, he was too focused on staring at the headstones like he couldn't hear or see anything but the graves.

"Chuck I think it's time to tell them", Logan says.

"Yes Charles it's time for them to know the truth", Ororo agreed.

"The truth about what?" asked Rogue curiously.

"About the original X-Men", Scott announced.

"It all started four years ago…" Xavier starts the story. "I had recruited five students to begin the journey of the X-men. There was Jean who was then going by the name Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Storm, John Proudstar aka Thunderbird, and Kevin Sydney aka Morph. Wolverine also just joined us. We're had to fight against a group that was named the U-Men."

_(Flashback)_

_Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Storm, Wolverine, Morph, Thunderbird, and Professor X were all in the X-Jet, going to a remote island were a villainous group, the U-Men, were plotting to overtake humanity. _

_The X-Men all had on the same uniform that was blue and yellow. Cyclops, Morph and Marvel Girl were all freshman's in high school, Thunderbird was a sophomore, while Storm and Wolverine were adults; Storm in her mid-twenties._

_Professor X was telling his X-Men all about the U-Men because this was their first fight going against them. "These mutants are employed by another mutant by the name of Erika Benson who has the ability that concentrates energy handcuffs that links her to her victims, restraining or paralyzing them causing intense pain. Joanna Cargill aka Frenzy has steel-hard skin and resistance to temperatures and is quite intelligent. Edward Pasternak aka Tower has the ability to increase his size and strength. Wendy Sherman aka Stinger can control electricity."_

_Just as the Professor finish describing the mutants they arrived at the island and when they unloaded on the land they were greeted by a group of teens in black leather suits. The girl on the right, Joanna, was African American with braided black hair, the boy in the middle, Edward, had dark short hair, light skin and looked muscular, the girl on the left, Wendy, had short choppy white hair and had a gothic look._

"_You made the wrong mistake X-Men", Frenzy stated._

_Frenzy ran and tries to attack to attack Marvel Girl, which caught her off guard, but she was deflected by Thunderbird interfering and blocking Frenzy's punch from hitting Marvel Girl. When Frenzy's fist connected with Thunderbird's chest he was unfazed by the attack which shocked her. Since this happened Tower ran over and punched Thunderbird in the face causing him to fall on the ground. Stringer tried to electrocute Storm, but Storm dodged it by flying into the sky. The sky started to get cloudy and lighting struck Stringer, who to Storm's surprise was unharmed. Stinger used this to her advantage and struck Storm and Cyclops; knocking Storm out the sky and Cyclops on the ground. Stinger turned to look at Tower who appeared beside her and smirked at him. He smirked back and knocks her unconscious on the back of the head. Tower turned out to be Morph who had transformed into him. _

_Wolverine ran over to Tower who had Thunderbird pinned to the ground and knocked him off of his teammate. Frenzy ran over and high jumped kick Wolverine in the stomach causing him to fall down on the ground. Marvel Girl used her telekinesis to levitate Frenzy in the air, then tossing her into a nearby palm tree. Tower rose up from Wolverine's punch and was ready to fight again but was meet with both Wolverine's and Thunderbird's fist._

_Professor X ordered Storm and Wolverine to tie up the three mutants and to keep guard of the X-Jet. Professor X and his students enter deeper into the island and appeared in front of a small building after ten minutes of wondering. They entered the building and in the center were a desk and a woman sitting in a chair with her back towards them._

"_Ah, Charles I knew you would make it", the woman said._

"_Erika you must stop what you're doing", Professor X said, "You will hurt millions of innocent people"_

"_This is all the more reason to do it."_

"_Then I must stop you with force."_

"_I was just thinking the same thing." Erika snapped her fingers and Frenzy, Tower, and Stinger appeared with Wolverine and Storm unconscious._

"_How did you…?" Cyclops asked confused on how they escaped._

"_It was the plan all along to get captured easily", Tower said with an evil smirk._

"_We took out your friends easily two", Stinger agreed. "But it took all three of us to defeat this one", she said referring to Wolverine._

"_X-Men get ready…" Professor X was interrupted by the groans of Storm and Wolverine sounding in pain._

"_Do your worse and they will die", Erika announced._

"_I'll handle Erika all of you get Wolverine and Storm"_

_Professor X held his fingers to his temples to enter Erika's mind. As these two were distracted the others tried to get there friends from the villains. Cyclops ran over and blasted Frenzy with his optic blast but she had least damage. She tried to punch Cyclops but Marvel Girl used a force field to protect him. Frenzy keeps punching the force field to trying to break it. Tower ran over to Thunderbird to land a punch but Thunderbird quickly dodged it. He grabbed Tower's arm and started swinging him around, finally letting go throwing him towards a wall. Morph was near Wolverine and Storm to wake them up._

"_Come on guys wake up we really need you now", Morph said before he got an idea. He transformed into a lion and roars loud which did wake up his two teammates._

"_Morph did you really have to be so loud?" Wolverine asked._

"_Sorry I forgot that wolverine's don't like to be disturbed when napping."_

_As Frenzy continued punching the force field, Thunderbird ran over and knocked her off her feet._

"_Thanks ", Marvel Girl says, "I don't think I would have been able to handle that any longer."_

"_No problem", Thunderbird says, "We're a team and I always protect my friends."_

_When Thunderbird had his back turned to continue fighting Frenzy, Stinger was scowling him and a lot of electricity was absorbed in her hand. She raised her hands and a power shock was about to hit Thunderbird._

"_No!" Morph exclaimed jumping in front of the attack._

_Morph was shocked by six hundred bolts of electricity pasting through his body. He fell down on the ground. His teammates were shocked at his bravery and Cyclops blasted Stinger knocking her out._

"_Morph!" yelled a disbelieved Thunderbird running to his friend along with the others._

"_Morph", Professor X said coming out of his psychic battle with Erika. He turned around and wheel over to the boy. He placed his fingers on Morph's head and closed his eyes. "He's gone."_

_The students stared in shock at the Professor's word._

"_No he can't be gone", Thunderbird said._

_Erika took their distraction to her advantage and pushed a red self-destruct button and ran out of the building. The Professor senses these._

"_We have to get out the building is about to blow."_

_He and the students ran out with Thunderbird carrying Morph in his arms. They made it back to the X-Jet and ready to take off. When they were in the sky they spotted a white helicopter appearing with Erika and her mutants. An angry Thunderbird couldn't resist to what he was about to do. He opened up the jet's door._

"_Thunderbird what are you doing?" Cyclops asked._

"_John no!" yelled the Professor._

_Without an answer when the helicopter was close enough he jumped out and landed on the helicopter's windshield. He reached up and grabbed the blades of the helicopter stopping it from flying and ripped them off. The mutants inside were horrified at seeing the angry look in Thunderbird's eyes as he began bashing at the helicopters tearing it apart as it fell from the sky. It blows up in mid-air with Thunderbird falling from the sky burnt to crisp._

_Marvel Girl appeared at the hatch of the jet used her telekinesis to levitate him in the air bring him closer to the jet. As his body came closer the island blow up and the aftershock of the blast rocked the jet causing Marvel Girl to lose control and drop Thunderbird's body along with Morph's body that fell out the jet. All the X-Men stare horrified at the bodies as the fell deeper and deeper to the ground. Everyone had tears in their eyes because it was nothing that they could do._

_(Flashback Over)_

"Morph died protecting a friend and Thunderbird died to avenge a friend." Xavier said sadly. "After that I closed the school are a year. Logan decided to go away while the others stayed with me and tried to live normal lives."

"Until more mutants popped up and you couldn't turn your backs on them", Danielle said piecing it together.

"But that doesn't explain why none of us never noticed this before", Bobby said.

"I used my powers to get inside each of your minds, except for the people that knew and Hank, show that it seems like every time you pasted it, it looked like a regular field."

"I understand everything but one thing Professor", Danielle said. "Why did I have the dream, with the bear?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that somehow you and John connected because of your heritage. John was Native American as are you and Native Americans believe that bears are guardians."

"So because of my heritage the bear had to show me the truth of what happened to a fallen comrade."

Xavier nodded his head. "I'm sorry I never told any of you but it was too painful and I never want that to happen again."

Everyone understood the Professor's intentions and they forgave him. As they all begin to leave, Danielle turned around to look at the headstones one last time. She saw the bear near the headstones.

"Thank you", she said before leaving.

Warren was outside the mansion doors of the Xavier Institute. He rang the doorbell and Scott answered the door.

"Warren, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with the Professor"

"Why?"

"I want to join the X-Men." Warren replied stepping into the mansion heading towards the Professor's office.

**Author's Note:**

**So that's the end of episode 3. I must admit I really didn't even plan to update so soon until I read all of your reviews so thank you. Keep the review coming and the faster I will update and I must say I enjoyed all of them all I could do was smile. You guys gave me a major boost of confident so more reviews. By the way I did not make up Doug he was actually in the X-Men comics as a member of the New Mutants. And yes I did know that Scott and Rogue would become a couple if Marvel continued a season five. Just for all you fans of them I will put in some Scott x Rogue action. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and made this episode come quicker. I also want to thank everyone that favorite, alerted, and even just glanced at this story.**


	5. Family Ties, Lies, and History

Chapter 4: Family Ties, Lies, and History

(Danger Room)

Wolverine was today's teacher for training the New Mutants early in the morning before school starts in the Danger Room. Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, Sam, and Ray were walking in yawning because they were woken up an hour earlier than any other students to train. They all lined up against the wall waiting for Wolverine's instructions. Jubilee was leaning on Bobby's shoulder and nodding off back to sleep as well as him, Ray was crouched down on the floor resting his head on his knees, Amara and Ray were leaning on each other back to back trying to stay balance from their drowsiness.

Wolverine walked in and saw the students looked too tired to work out and smirked. "Alright are you all ready for a workout today?"

All of the students groaned in disapproval at Wolverine's comment.

"Why do we have to do this so early in the morning?" Bobby asked.

"Because in case of an emergency, we…"

"We need to be ready for anything", Jubilee finished tired and irritated of hearing the same thing over and over especially early in the morning. "Can we do something simple Logan? You do remember we have school in two hours right?"

"Fine", Wolverine said with a smirk, "And it's Wolverine when I'm in costume." Jubilee simple shrugged at him barely paying attention. "So the objection for today is to not get blasted by the machine while trying to find your way out of the maze."

Wolverine walked up to the control room that controls the actions of the Danger Room. He pushed a button and a maze surrounded the teens and they were in the center.

"Now there's only one way out and you have to find it without getting hit", Wolverine said over the intercom.

"Okay let's get moving", Iceman said leading his team to the only direction. They kept walking until the came to a fork in the maze. "Jubilee and I will go right while the rest of you go left."

"How come you get to go with Jubilee?" Magma asked with a smirk.

Her comment caused both Jubilee and Iceman to blush.

"I…um…because…" Iceman stuttered trying to come up with a logical answer, until a flowing machine starting blasting paint balls at them. He created an ice shield to block separate the machine from himself and his teammates.

"Come on guys following my orders now", Iceman tells them and then turns to Magma. "And this time don't argue."

Magma, Berzerker, and Cannonball went left and ran straight ahead until they spotted another machine and made a quick right turn, with Berzerker barely dodging the blast. The three mutants ran until they came to a wall with no way out but to turn around. They were about to run back until they saw the machine coming towards them.

"Stand back", Cannonball tells them stepping back then running towards the wall, cannonballing to it creating a hole in the middle of the wall. "Let's go", he tells his fellow mutants.

Iceman and Jubilee were running trying to find their way out and find their teammates. As they stopped to come up with a strategy a box enclosed them inside.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Iceman asked.

"I got it", Jubilee announced. "Just cover up."

Iceman changed into his ice form and stepped back as far as he could away from Jubilee. Jubilee put her hands on either side of the box's wall and her hands started to glow. The box blow apart crashing down to the ground, while Jubilee and Iceman started running again.

Magma, Cannonball, and Berzerker were still running until another machine appeared in front of them. They looked behind them and saw the previous machine approaching.

"I got the back one", Berzerker said as his hands started to glow and blasted the machine with electricity. It fell down to the ground burnt to a crisp slightly moving.

"This one's mine", Magma announced as two fireballs appeared in her hands. She threw both at the machine. As the fireballs made contact, it caused the machine to explode in mid-air.

Berzerker and Magma high-five each other, so they didn't see the machine that Berzerker took out shoot one last paintball heading towards Magma. Cannonball saw the paintball coming ahead and shouted out to them.

"Watch out!" Cannonball yelled, cannonballing over to Magma pushing her down on to the down.

Magma and Cannonball were checking themselves to see if they got hit and to their surprise neither did. When they turned to Berzerker though, they saw that he got hit in the face.

Cannonball chuckled at Berzerker nervously, "Sorry."

"You're out lightning lad", Wolverine announced as an opening for Berzerker appeared beneath him.

Magma and Cannonball looked down at the dark hole that Berzerker just went down in. They stared at each other shocked until another machine came. Cannonball grabbed Magma's hand and started pulling her.

"Let's go"

After forty more minutes in the maze everyone but Iceman were blasted and waiting outside of the maze. Iceman was running towards the exit and sees the opening with his teammates outside that were cheering him on.

"Come on Bobby", Cannonball cheered.

"You can do it!" Jubilee encouraged.

When he was almost there a machine appeared, startling him. He held his hand out at it quickly freezing it but not before it shot a paintball at him. Iceman dropped to his knees defeat. A second later the maze simulation vanished and all the others surrounded Bobby. Wolverine walked through the doors with an unhappy look on his face.

"Looks like you _all_ still need practice", Wolverine says.

"Man I was so close", Bobby says sighing.

"Yeah and you all would have made it out if you used your communicators."

"Communicators?" Bobby says confused before checking his pockets and finding five communicators. "Aw man." Bobby smacked his head then covered his eyes with his hands.

"Class dismissed go get ready for school."

Amara and Sam walked over to Bobby helping him up. They were trying to comfort him as they and Berzerker headed towards the door with Jubilee behind them. Wolverine stepped in front of Jubilee before she could leave.

"Um…excuse me."

"Not so fast firecracker, I did you a favor now you do me a favor." Wolverine smirked.

"That session wasn't all that simple I mean none of us even made it out without getting hit." Jubilee said.

"Yeah well it could have had been worst."

Jubilee sighed and asked Logan what she had to do. He took her to the hanger were the X-Jet was located.

"Now all you have to do is clean out the back sit", Wolverine announced. "After taking Multiple on a test run he threw up his entire lunch."

Jubilee stared at Wolverine in disbelief. "Come on you can't be serious. I have school in one hour. I have to get ready and take a shower. And I still tired because and had to wake up early, seriously Wolvie I'm beat."

"Then you should hurry." Wolverine says, tossing her a mop and bucket.

After thirty minutes of cleaning the X-Jet she finally finished. Throughout the cleaning session she was ranting about Logan's teaching style and Multiple's unwilling stomach. She sat down in one of the chairs for a bit more rest before going to school.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little then I'll get ready."

Everyone was off and ready for school and no one notice that Jubilee was missing except for Bobby. He stopped Scott and Jean who were heading towards the door to leave.

"Have you guys seen Jubes around?"

"No maybe she went with Amara and Tabitha", Jean said. "They said they were going to walk to school today."

"Oh well we're supposed to talk about going to the Sky Boys concert today." Bobby said.

"Don't worry", Scott told him. "Maybe she wanted a little girl time."

"You're probably right, see you later." Bobby says leaving the mansion.

"Hey didn't you want to go to the Sky Boys concert?" Jean asked Scott.

"Yeah but their tickets were all sold out."

(Bayville High)

Kurt and Amanda were sitting next to each other in economic class. The teacher was rambling on about the importance of family and how each family should love and support each other. The whole speech had Kurt so upset that he lowered his head on the desk and played with his pencil.

"What wrong?" Amanda asked him.

"Oh nothing", Kurt said glum. "Just that I know nothing about my family."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused. "I thought you told me that your adopted parents always have family gatherings every year."

"They do", Kurt told her. "But I'm talking about my real family. All I know is that my mother is evil and Rogue is my adopted sister. I don't even have a clue who my father is." The last comment caused Kurt to become more sadden and Amanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey your adopted parents are the family you have along with the people at the institute", Amanda assured him. "But if it means that much to you to know more, why don't you ask Mystique?"

"Because I doubt that she would tell me anything."

"You won't know unless you try." Amanda told him with a concern look.

"Okay class so I want you all to create a family tree and be ready to present it next class."

Kurt stared out the window as if the answer will come out of the sky.

(Xavier Institute)

Logan was in Xavier's office. Every other day while the students are off at school, Xavier deprives into Logan's mind to give him more information about his past. Today they saw images of Logan battling a man. Images of Weapon X also appeared in his mind along with Sabretooth and five other shadow figures. After a few minutes Xavier stopped prying into his mind.

"Charles do you know where any of these was located?" Logan asked Xavier determined to find out more about his past.

"It was somewhere in the northern region of Canada."

"I hope you don't mind but I going to take the Blackbird and go out there."

"No take your time you need to get closure on your past. Maybe this is the answer."

After a few minutes Logan was ready to go to Canada. He started up the Blackbird and it rose out of the ground were the basketball court is located. Once he was in the sky he blasted off fast towards his destination.

Jubilee was woken by the shaking and the velocity of the Blackbird. She got up from the sit shocked that she was still in the jet. Finally realizing her situation she ran towards the pilot's sit and saw Logan piloting.

Logan scowled at a now embarrassed Jubilee. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I accidentally fell asleep." Jubilee gave a nervous laugh. "So where are we going?"

"You're going back to the mansion. I'm going to Canada."

"Come on we're almost there and it would be a waste of time if you take me all the way back", Jubilee said trying to change Logan's mind. In all honesty she always wanted to go on an official mission ever since everyone but she and Rahne defeated Apocalypse.

"Ah…just sit down and buckle up", Logan growled at a now excited Jubilee. She walked over to the sit next to Logan and buckled up.

(Canada)

Two people that looked like that they were in their late teens were climbing a mountain. One was a girl who had blonde that stopped mid-back, blue eyes, fair skin and had on hiking clothes. The other person was a boy who looked like the girl but with short tawny blonde hair, a muscular figure, blue eyes, and similar hiking clothes as the girl.

The boy was farther ahead than the girl, who was now taking a break on a rock as he continued without her. She seemed frustrated at him for not waiting on her.

"David slowdown wills you?" The girl asked, getting up trying to speed walk faster towards the boy.

"Sorry Christy", David said. "But you're the one that wanted to do this and I want to make it to the top before dinner."

"Mom would be okay if we missed dinner."

"Yeah but I wouldn't", David said with a friendly smile and shrug. "Why did you want to come up here anyway?"

"So that I can spend some alone time with my big brother since I hardly see him since he moved to college."

"Sorry", he said giving her an apologetic look, "I've been caught up with studying and exams…"

"And parties and girls to be worried about your little sister", Christy interrupted him, giving him a smirk. Christy saw that she was getting no closer to him because he kept walking away faster. She held out her right hand, with the palm upright, towards her brother and crushed it into a fist. David's legs began sinking in the ground and his legs became trapped in the ground. At first he was startled but then he turned to a smirking and gloating Christy.

"Hey you're not supposed to be using your powers on me remember?" David said with a smile on his face. "Come on get me out", he said in a calm voice.

When Christy was beside him, she held out her hands. David's legs were now unbounded from the grudging ground.

"I never heard you complain about my powers when I was making diamonds out of rocks now did I?"

"Hey you only did it to help mom pay the bills."

"And don't forget I did it for you to help you impress that girl last year. You still have to pay me back for that one."

David blushed at his sister comment and was about to reply when they saw a black jet zoom above them and landed in a clearing. Christy began walking towards the mysterious jet with a concerned brother. When they neared the jet they hid behind a rock so hid themselves from whoever was in the jet.

"Christy I don't think this is a good idea", David said with a now unsure look. "We should really just head back home."

"Stop worrying I just want to see who's in it."

The hatch of the jet opened and out walked Wolverine and Jubilee. Christy squint her eyes to get a better look and recognized Wolverine. Her eyes and hands began to glow and a massive rush of rocks covered and buried Wolverine knocking him out. Jubilee ran towards him but the ground underneath crumbled under her.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

Kurt with the help and guidance of Amanda finally found the nerve to ask Mystique about his family. Amanda accompanied Kurt so that he would not chicken out of the challenge.

"Maybe we should come back? I mean what if the other members of the Brotherhood are here and try to cause problems?" Kurt said stalling, trying to change his mind and forget about the whole thing.

"There not I checked." Kurt gave her an unsure look. "Lance, Pietro, and Wanda went to the mall, John headed out to the gym, and Todd and Fred went to grab something to eat." Kurt sighed and finally gave in to her girlfriend's logic and knocked on the front door.

"What-what do you want…" Mystique began scowling at whoever was at the door, but her expression changed when she saw Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you about my family."

Mystique was shocked at the revelation of Kurt's intentions on being here, but she masked her true feeling with a neutral expression. Mystique allowed the two teens into her home and leads them to the kitchen area. They all sat at the table with Kurt and Amanda sitting on one side and Mystique sitting on the other in front of Kurt.

"I'm guessing you want to discuss this all with _her_?" Mystique asked, hissing her out her mouth.

"She's the one that convinced me to come talk to you", Kurt replied.

Mystique glared and scowled at Amanda, making the girl uncomfortable.

"So what do you want to know first?"

Kurt and Amanda looked at each other giving a knowing look that they both knew what Kurt wanted to talk about first.

"Who's my father?"

Mystique snorted out in disgust at the word 'father'. "You look just like him. You have his face, figure, and tail."

"I always thought I had the tail because of your shape shifting abilities."

"Nope, you have the pointy tail because your father was a demon."

Amanda and Kurt stared at each other in disbelief at what Mystique just said. Neither knew what to say next.

(Nord's Household)

Wolverine could hear faint voices in the distance. It sounded like two people each of a different gender. When he was slowly coming to, he finally saw their faces. For some reason Wolverine thought that he recognized the kids from somewhere.

"We should have had left them to rot in the ground", Christy said, scowling at her brother.

"Yeah well are you sure this is the guy?"

"Positive he is the reason our lives have been detrimental."

"Uh-um", Wolverine groaned trying to wiggle out of the rough substance that surrounded him.

"Great he's awake now", Christy says in a disappointing voice.

Wolverine started to remember getting trampled by a massive supply of rock. He then remembered that he came here with Jubilee. He looked around his surroundings and saw Jubilee, unconscious encased in a rock with only her face out so that she can breathe.

"What have you done?" Wolverine snarled.

"Us?" yelled an angry Christy. "What have you done? You did this to us; you took our father away us!" Christy told Wolverine stomping over to him with hostility.

"What are you talking about?" Wolverine asked the girl oblivious about what she's saying. But his comment seems to have angered Christy even more.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Christy balled both her hands into a fist and the rock substance surrounding Wolverine began to tighten around his body.

"Christy, stop!" David yelled grabbing ahold of his sister. After David calmed her down, the substance around Wolverine began to loosen.

"Why!" Christy yelled. "Why did you have to take him away from us?" Christy dropped to her knees with her brother hugging her tightly.

"When did I take your father away?" A now concern Wolverine asked.

"Eight years ago", answered a trembling David, fearing for his sister's sanity and condition.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

Mystique decided it was best for Kurt if she stopped talking about his father for a moment and discuss her parents and grandparents. Kurt barely listened to her though because I his mind was wrapped around the fact that his mother just said that his father was a demon. After Mystique finished talking Kurt had to ask her more about his father.

"What did you mean, when you said he was a demon?"

"Well the fact is that he looks like a demon, with pure red skin, a pointed tail and ears, yellow eyes…" Mystique saw the frighten look in Kurt's eyes and decided to stop describing his father. The part that upsets Kurt the most was that she just described him only with red skin.

"You're not him Kurt", Amanda said putting her hand on top of his. "You are handsome, adorable, and kind not a demonic creäture in the night.

Kurt gave her a forced smile not so sure about not being a demon. He turned his attention back to Mystique. "What was his name?"

"Azazel", Mystique answered. "We meet a long time ago when I was on a mission…"

"What kind of mission?" Kurt asked.

"The kind of mission that isn't up for discussion", Mystique tensed but then relaxes for the first time since they had arrived. "We met in a small time, after a while we started seeing each other and then I became pregnant with you. When I was eight months along he decided to up and left me." She paused for a second remembering the horrible event. "He didn't talk to me; he didn't leave a letter, he just disappeared without a word and I hated him ever since." She took a deep breath before speaking again looking at Kurt. "And every time I see you all I can remember is him. You even have one of his powers."

"I do?" Kurt asked surprised that he's more like his father than he actually thought. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Mystique shook her head. "You know the rest; I met Magneto, lost you, adopted Rogue, joined the Brotherhood and took on the role of destroying the X-Men. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done with living in the past."

Kurt nodded his head at understanding that she was done talking. He and Amanda left the house. They saw that it was night and started roaming around the streets. Amanda was Kurt's hurt expression in his eyes.

"So you have enough for your family tree", Amanda said trying to cheer him up.

Kurt shook his head. "You were right at first, my family is the people who love and support me, like my adopted parents."

Amanda grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him into a dark alley way, startling him. "I'm guessing we're not going to the Sky Boys concert so let me show you something."

"Amanda, what are you doing?"

"I going to try to cheer you up. So I learned some things when I looked into my family tree. Apparently my ancestors were witches." Amanda said excitedly. Kurt nodded his head edging her to go on. "And there was this spell book in attic that I found. I learned one spell and want you to see it."

Amanda enclosed her hands around Kurt's. She closed her eyes and something warmed appeared in Kurt's hand. He looked down and saw that it was a small flame of fire. The thing that surprised him the most was that the flame wasn't hot, it was warming and welcoming.

"Okay now let it go."

Kurt slowly left his hands away for the flame and it started to float in the sky. It turned from a reddish-orange color to a bluish color and finally it exploded like a mini firework. Kurt stared in awe at his girlfriend's trick and finally gave her a genuine smile.

"Amanda those that mean that you're a…"

"Yes Kurt, I'm a witch."

(Canada)

Christy finally gave in to her brother's demand and freed Wolverine and Jubilee. Christy stood on the opposite side of the room away for Wolverine with her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry about my sister almost killing you." David said apologizing to Wolverine and Jubilee.

"Don't apologize to them", Christy growled.

David was about to reply but was interrupted by Wolverine.

"She's right", he said facing her. "I sorry for whatever I did, but you have to believe me I don't remember anything past five years ago."

"He's telling the truth", Jubilee put in. "The people in Weapon X erased his memories and…" Jubilee stopped talking when Wolverine glared at her.

"Why should we believe you?" Christy asked.

"Because I…" Wolverine stopped because he heard a disturbance outside. "Is there any else here?"

Wolverine got his answer when a man busted through the wall next to the door. Wolverine claws busted out when he saw the man. The man had on a dark red suit, with a matching mask that covered his entire face. He had on a utility belt, two swords strapped behind his back, and a small dagger strapped above his ankle.

"How did I miss that door", he said in a surprised voice. "I will have someone come by and patch that up later okay." He said facing the other people in the house. Then he saw Wolverine which really drawn in his attention. "Wolverine buddy long time no see. Oh I finally understand they sent me to kill you, that why when I ask who…"

The man was interrupted by Wolverine grabbing on to his suit, pushing him back against the wall. "Who sent you to do what, bub?"

"Wolverine you know who. Weapon X." The name of Weapon X caused Wolverine to snarl and puncher the wall with his claws next to the man's head. "Down wolf, down." The man joked. "Since apparently you don't remember me, and I kind of feel bad about that, I'm Deadpool; your old friend now enemy."

"Why did they send you to kill me?" Wolverine asked inching closer to Deadpool trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working."

"Okay they told me that you were, you know, putting your little nose where it's not supposed to be." Deadpool looked at the watch that was on his hand. "Well now it's time for me to attack."

Deadpool grabbed Wolverine's wrist and flipped him over on his back. This caught Wolverine by surprise and Deadpool tool out his dagger and placed it near Wolverine's neck. He was about to end the man until Jubilee blasted him, knocking him off Wolverine.

"This might be more interesting than I thought." Deadpool said moving towards Jubilee ready to attack.

Jubilee backed away slowly and was saved by a furious Wolverine tackling the man to the ground. The teens watched the two men wrestle on the ground. Deadpool was now on Wolverine's back and Wolverine threw him off over his head and out of the house, with Wolverine following.

Jubilee turned to the others. "You guys have to help", she plead.

"No way am I helping him", Christy announced.

"It wasn't his fault", Jubilee said. "It was the people like him." Jubilee pointed to Deadpool. "Wolverine isn't a bad guy, I grantee you that he wouldn't have taken your father unless he was forced to."

Christy and David looked at each other and finally gave in to Jubilee's pleading cry for help. When they went outside they saw Deadpool kick Wolverine in the chest knocking him into two trees, braking apart both of them. Deadpool stepped towards Wolverine, pulled out one of his swords and raised it up ready to finish Wolverine. The ground beneath him began to wrap around his legs trapping him. Deadpool turned and saw it was the work of Christy.

"Man this just gets better by the minute", Deadpool said before freeing himself. He started to approach the nervous kids, until Wolverine stabbed his claws through Deadpool's stomach. After Wolverine pulled his claws out, Deadpool looked at his stomach which began to heal.

"Forgot to tell you I also have a great healing factor." Deadpool got up and took both swords out. He began to try to slice Wolverine, who was barely dodging each attack. "Remember when we use to do this for practice. Everyone tried to defeat everyone until there was only one winner." Deadpool flipped over Wolverine and stabbed him in the back. Wolverine fell down on his knees and then Deadpool struck him with a tranquil dart that paralyzes anyone that comes into contact with it. "It will only keep you paralyze for a few minutes because of your healing factor. So I better do this quick." Deadpool stabbed Wolverine in the stomach twice and then in the chest causing Wolverine horrible pain until he pasted out.

"No!" Jubilee yelled running towards Wolverine. Her whole body started to glow and she hit Deadpool off of Wolverine with a powerful blast. The blast knocked Deadpool down into a nearby cliff. Jubilee ran over to Wolverine, putting his head onto her lap. She began shaking him calling his name. "Come on Wolverine, wake up." Jubilee eyes began to water and she tried to blink them away. "Wolvie you have to wake up, please. I promise I won't complain about another training session if you just don't die."

Wolverine began stirring in Jubilee's lap. "Um…if you do that then who am I going to make miserable", Wolverine said trying smile even though he still was in pain. Jubilee pulled Wolverine into a tight hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright", David said as he and his sister approached them.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for being stubborn", Christy says. "I was just really angry."

Wolverine sat up, still sitting on the ground. "You had every right to be angry." Wolverine paused to show the girl that he was truly sorry. "What was your father's name?"

"Christoph Nord", David replied.

Wolverine began having flashbacks of him and Sabretooth working together to catcher Christoph Nord. He also began to remember that he didn't want to take the man and Sabretooth was the one that took the man out. He told the three teens this and the Nord kids believed him completely. Later they were back in the Nord's house waiting for Wolverine to be fully heal before heading home. Jubilee began tell the others about being an X-Men with Wolverine's input every once in a while.

"Hey Christy, why don't you come back with us and become an X-Men?" Jubilee asked.

"I would love to but what would mom say?" Christy asked her brother.

David shrugged his shoulders, "Guess we'll have to wait until she gets here."

(Xavier Institute)

Wolverine just pulled the Blackbird back into the hangar, where Xavier and Bobby were waiting for them. Wolverine walked out of the jet followed by Jubilee and Christy. Xavier was shocked at seeing the girl even though Wolverine already told him they will be bringing her.

"Christy come with me", Xavier said. "I would like to learn more about your gifts."

Christy looked to Jubilee and Wolverine, who gave her a reassuring nod. Bobby ran over and hugged Jubilee excitedly.

"I was worried about you", he said. "What happened?"

"I and Wolvie here had a little bonding experience", Jubilee said smiling towards Wolverine.

"Come on Jubes, the concert's starting in one hour", Bobby said pulling her towards the exit.

"Hold on a minute", Jubilee says running over to Wolverine giving him a hug. "I'm really glad that you are okay." She ran back over to Bobby as they left the room. Wolverine smile at the 'firecracker' that saved his life.

Kurt was just walking into the institute after spending a lot of time with Amanda, learning more about her magic. He was greeted by Rogue who was just entering the room.

"I thought you and Amanda were going to the concert?"

"Nah we changed our mine", Kurt replied. "Hey why don't you go?" Kurt handed her his two tickets before going up to his room.

Rogue turned around and saw Remy going into the rec. room and Scott going into the kitchen. She looked at the tickets and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Hey Scott wait up", she yelled to him. He turned around to face her smiling.

"You want to go to the Sky Boys concert with me?"

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaimed. "Yeah!"

"Good", Rogue replied. "Then it's a date."

"Okay", Scott said too excited that he didn't notice that Rogue used the word 'date'.

Kurt walked into his room after having a long tiresome day. He entered the room and saw a man sitting on his bed. Kurt knew who the man was without even thing.

"Father", Kurt said. The word slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Kurt." Azazel stood up walking towards Kurt, now standing in front of him. "You've been asking question and I just wanted to tell that I will and have always been looking after you."

"What do you mean?"

"After you fell into that water as a baby, it was no accident that you ended up at that family. I saved you from dying and I knew that that was I good family that would take care of you."

"Why did you leave?" Kurt asked the dangerous question that no one knew but his father.

"I left to protect you and your mother. People were after me and I couldn't let them harm the two of you, so I left. But remember I will always be near."

Azazel vanished and Kurt slightly smile at the fact that he at least had one parent that cared about him.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

Mystique was in her room looking outside her window. Azazel appeared behind. "What are you doing here?" She asked without turning around.

"Why didn't you tell him everything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell him about the experiments that you contributed in or that he has another brother?"

The things that Azazel was saying angered Mystique. "That is none of your business!"

"Yeah well, my son is my business and I'm trying to protect him."

"Get out!" Mystique yelled, glaring at him.

Azazel was prepared to leave but had to say one last thing. "I didn't tell him anything about it , if that's what you're worried about. But you should have."

Azazel teleported out of the room, which brought Mystique some sort of relief. She walked over to the nightstand near her bed. She opened it up and pulled out a picture of her and Azazel, with her pregnant and both her and Azazel's hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and I tear silently fell down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay this episode is longer than any of the others I did so far, so I hope you enjoyed it. There's one thing that I noticed about my story. There are a lot of blondes that I introduced. For anyone that didn't know Doug is 15 but later he will be 16 and Banshee is 19. I hope that you guys liked the small Scott x Rogue scene because a lot of you have asked for it. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far but I have to let all of you know one thing. There are no permanent couples in this story. Everyone will change love interests throughout the whole thing. Now down to real business, I have to tell you since school is starting back tomorrow for me, I will probably only be able to post once a week. But believe me people when I say I will not abandon this story. With that said, go review for me please. And thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and alerted.**


	6. Foreign Problems

Chapter 5: Foreign Problems

(Xavier Institute)

All of the X-Men were in the control room in the Danger Room watching as Bobby was about to begin the test to become an official X-Men. The New Mutants were forced to wait outside of the Danger Room so that they would not interfere with Bobby's focus. Xavier turned to the others examining the X-Men he wanted to send in, that included everyone but Wolverine, Storm, Beast, and himself.

"We need four", stated Xavier. "I say, Banshee, Shadowcat, Angel, and Gambit."

The four mutants that Xavier named nodded their heads and left the control room.

Iceman was standing in the middle of the Danger Room. He had no clue what kind of test he would have to face. Logan had told him that the best test is the one that's not expected. He was pacing slowing back and forward. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even his best friend Sam, but he was completely nervous. Iceman has always wanted to be an X-Men and he didn't want to blow it.

Iceman stopped pacing when the lights to the Danger Room shut off, which made him even more nervous. He closed his eyes than took a deep breath, when he reopened his eyes; the Danger Room was now the inside of a warehouse.

He slowly began walking around the warehouse, examining everything that look suspicious to him. When he began looking behind a crate, three glowing cards came falling towards he, and came into contact with his chest exploding. The impact of the cards caused Iceman to stubble back, almost falling down. Shadowcat appeared from the ground and grabbed Iceman's feet, phasing back into the ground with Iceman's feet, up to the ankle. Iceman was now struggling to get his feet out of the solid ground, when a horrible screech sent Iceman falling down backwards on the ground. He was still covering his ears from the impact of the scream.

Iceman began shaking his head and closing his eyes, not wanting to quit, even though it was tough. He began to think about all the experience he learned at the institute. He couldn't give up, he had to prove to everyone that he could accept any challenge.

"_I can do this", _thought Iceman. _"I will be a X-Men."_

Iceman opened his eyes after taking a deep breath. He got off the ground, turning his whole body into ice, standing strong with his chin held high. He touched his hand to the ground and a small patch of ice began to appear on it, surrounding him. Iceman tugged at his feet, finally pulling it out, breaking the icy ground.

He began walking around the warehouse again, but with more caution and determination in his eyes. The next thing he knew, Angel flew by grabbing Iceman and flying high in the air. Iceman began to struggle in Angel's grip until he grabbed ahold of the other mutant's hand, freezing it. This distraction caused Angel to stop flying and began falling to the ground. Iceman aimed towards the ground and covered it with snow. They landed with a soft cushion. Iceman emerged from the snow but Angel still had his hands frozen.

Shadowcat leaped from a crate and aimed a kick to Iceman's chest. Iceman however thought quickly and lodged five continuous ice shards at her. Shadowcat phased through the first three, but the last two pinned her to the wall by her shirt. The impact of her hitting the wall caused her some damage, but she phased through the ice and landed in the same snow that Angel was in.

A glowing jack of spades card landed at the tip of Iceman's feet. With limited time to think, Iceman encased the carded into a small ice dome. It exploded with a soft 'pop', breaking the ice dome. Gambit appeared with five more playing cards in his right hand. As the cards were now heading towards Iceman, he created an ice wall. The card explosion barely caused a crack in the wall, but Gambit walked to it and touched it. The wall started to glow and Iceman stepped back, awaiting the splatter of ice that was about to come to him, but it never did. When the ice exploded all the remains hit Gambit and covered him underneath it.

Iceman observed his surroundings as he saw that three of the four mutants were taking care of. He began pacing himself waiting for the attack of Banshee. Banshee appeared from out of nowhere, flying and screaming to the top of his lungs. Even though he was affected by the screaming, Iceman obtained the courage to aim an ice beam at Banshee.

Iceman watched as all four mutants were now down for the count. The hologram of the warehouse slowly began to fade away, as the four mutants began to readjust themselves, standing up.

"So did I pass?" Iceman asked, deiceing himself. He looked up to the control room were the other X-Men were located.

"_Yes",_ Xavier said in the boy's head. _"You are officially an X-Men."_

Bobby was now excited and began dancing around the Danger Room. All five of the mutants exited the room and emerged to see a group of anxious New Mutants.

"Well how did you do?" Ray asked.

"Yeah did you pass?" Jamie asked.

"I'm an X-Men!" Bobby exclaimed. He started to receive hugs and congratulations. All of the other X-Men appeared with Xavier. Everyone stopped talking as the Professor appeared in front of Bobby.

"Congratulations", he said. "You've really earned it." He held out his hand to Bobby, who proudly shook it.

"I say we go celebrate!" Christy exclaimed.

"Yeah", Tabitha agreed. "Let's go paaarty."

"Yes I agree, that would be the proper thing to do for this occasion." Xavier says.

"How about we make this party a date Cherie?" Remy asked a now annoyed Rogue.

"In your dreams Swamp Rat", Rogue said shoving Remy aside, exiting the room with the Cajun following.

Alex was looking as everyone was praising Bobby for his accomplishment. The boy couldn't help but feel anxious for when his time to be tested came. The look that he had didn't go unnoticed by his older brother.

"You know", Scott said walking up to his brother. "That could be you in a short period of time."

"Really, do you think I can do it?"

"Of course", Scott assured him. "Hey I'll talk to the Professor but in the meantime, since Bobby is now an X-Men, why don't you take his place as leader of the New Mutants."

"Thank Scott but…"

"No but, Alex", Scott interrupted. "You can do it and then you'll actually be one of us."

Alex put on a forced smile for his brother. It's not that he didn't want to be in charge, but he was afraid to being a lousy leader.

Everyone started to fill out of the room and got ready for the party. After an hour of getting clothed and combing hair everyone was ready, except Kitty, who was decided to take a quick nap after the test with Bobby. Everyone began to fill in the cars, forgetting about Kitty because they were too excited.

Kitty was having a peaceful sleep, snoring lightly until she was woken by the doorbell. She lazily got out of her bed and made her way to the main door. Her eyes were drowsy and she looked like she was sleepwalking. Once she opened the door, she saw that it was a former Acolyte of Magneto, Colossus aka Piotr Rasputin.

"Hey big guy, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I needed to speak with the Professor." He said kindly with a rough edge like he was worried but masking it. "It's an emergency."

"Well the Professor should be…" Kitty stopped to think but then made a realization. "They went out to party without me", Kitty whined before turning back to Piotr. "I'm sorry", she said looking at the boy apologetic.

"No problem", he said in a voice that betrayed him, letting Kitty know that something was really off.

"Piotr what's going on?" Kitty asked.

"It's my family back in Russia. They're in danger and I wanted the Professor and the X-Men to assist me to my homeland. But I'm sorry to have trouble you."

Piotr began to leave until Kitty grabbed ahold of his giant hand, pulling him back a bit. "Whoa, big boy hold on a minute." Piotr turned back to face Kitty again. "You must have forgotten that I'm an X-Men, so since the others aren't here I'm the only help that's available."

"No I didn't forget you were an X-Men. I just didn't want to bother you with one of my problem only with me without the others."

"It's not a bother", Kitty said and then shrugged her shoulders. "Beside what are friends for?"

After putting on her suit, Kitty showed Piotr the hanger, where the helicopter that they will be taking is located. Kitty got in the pilot sit while Piotr got in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piotr asked with a concern look.

"I sure"

"Did you tell anyone that we were leaving?"

"Yeah I Kurt a voicemail", Kitty replied. "But he probably won't get it because their partying", she mumbled, still upset about being left out.

The jet began to take off out of the cave and flew into the sky. Kitty and Piotr were both silence for a while and it was starting to bug Kitty.

"So, like, why exactly is your family in danger?"

Piotr turned to look out of the glass window with a pain look on his face. "Be-because of me. My family is in trouble and it's my fault." He turned back to face Kitty and saw that she had a concern look. "After I went back to Russia, it was peaceful for a few weeks, until people began to notice that I too was a mutant. They began to isolate my family from the community, and then they destroyed some of our crops on the farm. Then one night when I was sleeping, some men came into my house and took my family away from me."

Kitty wanted to show Piotr some sympathy by hugging him but was busy with piloting the helicopter, so she settled with putting her right hand over his. This kind of comfort helped Piotr relax for a while, taking his mind off his family for a split second.

"They left a note taped to the door", Piotr continued. "It said that if I didn't turn myself in that they would do horrible things to my family." Piotr slightly lowered his gaze and refused to look back at Kitty. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't lose my family."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

(Xavier Institute)

After an hour and a half of celebrating Bobby's victory, everyone arrived back to the mansion. The New Mutants were sitting around talking to each other in the Rec. Room, but were interrupted by Scott.

"Okay guys you have a Danger Room session in thirty minutes."

His announcement caused all the teen mutants to groan.

"Wait a second I don't remember there being a session today", Tabitha replied not wanting to do any extra training today.

"No-but if you want to be at the top of your game and succeed like Bobby, you have to practice."

"Thanks, but no thanks", Tabitha said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. "It would be great to be a X-Men, but I refused to do this now."

"Yeah plus some of us alright did I session today." Ray replied.

"Fine", Scott said getting annoyed with the mutants. "Who didn't train?"

Amara, Christy, Roberto, Jamie, and Alex all raised their hands.

"I will be seeing you five in the Danger Room."

Four of the five mutants groaned at this, now wishing that they did take part in training early this morning.

"Hey Alex, can't you convince your brother to lay off of us for a while?" Jamie asked, dropping an arm on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah he really needs to know when to take a break." Christy agreed.

Alex didn't reply to any of their comment because he knew the reason for Scott to assigning the session. Scott wanted Alex to test out his leadership skills and the only way to do that was to have the Danger Room session with the other mutants. The other mutants continued discussing Scott, as Alex sighed not really sure about leading this team.

(Xavier's Office)

The Professor and Scott were in the office so that Scott can discuss about Alex becoming an X-Men. Xavier was highly considering it, but wasn't completely sure.

"He's as good as control his power as I am", Scott said, trying to convince Xavier. "And I have trained with him personally. I've believe he's getting really good and I believe he's completely reliable."

"Yes-I believe so too Scott", Xavier replied. "But I'm having doubts. I think he needs to prove to me that he can meet the goal of being an X-Men."

"And I have the perfect solution to that", Scott countered. "I wanted him to be the leader of the New Mutants, since Bobby's with us now."

"Hmm", Xavier thought about the idea for a minute. "I think that is absolutely the best way to see how Alex works on the field."

"I'm glad you agreed because I was going to tell the others that he was now their leader. He's about to do a training session with some of them and I wanted him to call all the shots so that everyone can see that he can be a leader, like me."

Xavier nodded his head and was about to reply until Kurt popped into the room, with a panicked and nervous look on his face.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Xavier asked.

"It's Kitty", Kurt said. "She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Scott asked confused. "We left her here while we went out."

"Yes Kurt", Xavier agreed. "Maybe she left out because she was upset that we left her."

"No Professor you don't understand, she's in Russia."

"What? Why would she be in Russia?" Scott asked.

"When we were out she called my phone and said that she was going to Russia to help Colossus."

"I guess it's time to suit up them." Scott headed for the door.

"No Scott, you stay here with the younger student. I and some of the other will go to Russia."

Scott nodded his head as he and the other two mutants left the room to speak to the others about the situation. After I few minutes of getting ready, Xavier gather, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Jean, Bobby and Sean. The eight mutants aboard the Blackbird and strapped in their sits, as Ororo sat in the pilot's seat.

"Alright, my first team mission, I'm so stoked!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Just remember to stay cautious everyone because we're going to unfamiliar territory."

The jet took off with high velocity and steadiness, when exiting the hangar.

(Russia-Siberia)

Kitty and Piotr arrived at the farmhouse that Piotr grew up in. It was a Soviet Collective farm by the name of Ust-Ordynski Collective. Kitty thought that the farm was beautiful with the fresh green grass, the colorful crops, and the sound of the running lake that was nearby. Kitty knew for a fact that was Lake Baikal, which she learned about from Piotr. The fresh water is the only reason the farm was even possible.

Piotr lead Kitty to the farmhouse and suggest that she make herself comfortable.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked kindly but Kitty could tell that for some reason he was nervous to have her around.

"Yes, water please. Then we can discuss about what to do."

As Piotr went to fetch the water, Kitty looked around the living room. She saw multiple pictures of Piotr and his family and started to wonder why he would want to go to American. Piotr came back into the room and handed her the water. She drank her water, while keeping her eyes on Piotr, who for some reason was avoiding looking at her.

"Piotr, why exactly did you go to America and work for Magneto?" Kitty asked, staring back at the pictures on the wall.

"He had threatened to hurt my family if I didn't come with him", Piotr replied finally looking up at Kitty. "That's why I have to get my family back. I left to protect them; maybe I could have stayed gone." He lowered his head.

"No way", Kitty countered. She got up and walked over to the Russian boy. She stood in front of him; he was a good foot and a half taller than her, but she managed to lift his head from looking at the ground to her. "You couldn't have abandoned your family. You would have died inside if you stayed away any longer." She stopped and looked at a picture behind Piotr's head. It was a family portrait; there were a man sitting the a chair in the center, a woman standing behind him, smiling with her hands on his shoulder, a little blonde girl in the man's lap, and two boys that were standing on either side of the man. Kitty knew for a fact that the body on the right was Piotr. "And from the looks of it they wouldn't be able to live without you."

Kitty and Piotr were standing really close; so close that they could both hear each other breathe. Piotr slowly backed up and his back hit the back wall causing the portrait that Kitty was looking at to fall. Piotr and Kitty both had blushes on their faces, but Piotr's was a darker shade of red. Kitty picked up the picture and turned it towards Piotr.

"Can you tell me who everyone is?" Kitty asked handing the picture to the boy.

"The little one is my sister Illyana", Piotr starts. "The man is my father Nikolai, and here's my mother Alexandra, and that's my brother Mikhail."

"So they took them all?"

"No just my parents and sister." Kitty was about to ask about his brother but decided against it. Piotr however told her anyway. "Mikhail died when he was working with the government three years ago; he also was a mutant like us."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you but my brother lives on through my memories. As long as our family's alive he too will leave on."

Kitty nodded understanding his reason, but the two mutants were interrupted by two soldiers entering through the house pointing guns at them.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Kitty and Piotr looked at each other stunned.

"He said put your hands in the air", the second soldier grimaced. When Kitty and Piotr still didn't comply the two men began to shot.

Piotr quickly turned his body into steel and protected Kitty by covering her with his body. The bullets that hit his body just bounced off him barely leaving any marks. Kitty grabbed ahold of Piotr's arm and they phased through the ground. The two soldiers were confused by the movement and stopped firing.

"Where they go?"

The two soldiers felt someone tap their shoulders and they turned to see Piotr, who punched them square in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Wow", Kitty said impressed. "I didn't know that you were that strong."

The comment caused Piotr to blush. "We should leave now."

The two mutants walked outside, but stopped on the porch when they saw two police cars with two policemen behind each car door, along with a huge army tank aimed at the house. The two mutants didn't know what to do, but lucky they were saved by Wolverine who fell from the sky and sliced the horn of the tank. The driver of the tank hurried and flees, while Wolverine continued to demolish the tank.

Nightcrawler appeared behind one of the policemen and took the gun from out his hand. The action and Nightcrawler's appearance startled the man. The officer began scrambling away from the blue mutant. Rogue was holding on to Iceman as they ascended from the jet sliding down an ice slope. They sunk behind the other officer and Rogue touched him, draining him of his energy. The man fell down to the ground.

Storm landed the X-Jet and she along with Xavier and Banshee walked out of it. The Professor approached Piotr and Kitty who were meeting him half way.

The Professor turned to face Kitty. _"You have some explaining to do",_ he voice ranged in her head.

Piotr could tell that the Professor didn't approve of Kitty leaving the mansion to travel to Russia. "I apologize, Professor for dragging Kitty along with me to my homeland. I need assistant here and she was the only person I could find. I'm sorry for putting this burden on you." Piotr bowed his head toward the Professor to apologize and show his gratitude for his help.

"It's no problem at all Piotr. This is why the X-Men exist; to help other mutants in danger. Now tell us everything that happened."

Piotr filled all the X-Men in on the situation. "Do you not know where your family is being held captive?" Storm asked.

Piotr shook his head.

"He might not", Rogue said. "But I do. After I touched that cop, in his memories he was to report back to the military base with Piotr and that base is 40 miles away from here."

"Alright, let's move out." Xavier said.

(Danger Room)

Havok, Magma, Petra, Multiple and Sunspot were all running away from a giant tentacle that was coming after them. All five of the mutants looked beat up and tired.

"What should we do" Multiple asked Havok.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because", Petra replied. "_You're_ _supposed_ to be our leader now."

"Right", Havok said, trying to come up with a good idea. "Okay Sunspot, you stop it and Magma you burn it"

Magma and Sunspot nodded their heads and stopped running. They both turned towards the tentacle and it started towards Sunspot, who was now glowing black. He grabbed ahold to the base of the tentacle as Magma began to burn it with lava. The tentacle crumbled to the ground as the other three mutants approached them.

"Good work guys", Havok said sheepishly to them, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good job?" Multiple questioned.

"Are you nuts?" Petra asked. "Because of your bad leadership skills , we had to do this five times." She pushed Havok aside and started towards the door.

Sunspot, Magma, and Multiple all followed her.

"If Bobby was here this wouldn't have happen", Magma mumbled.

"Yeah", Sunspot agreed. "Even though he was a goofball at least he knew what to do."

Havok lowered his head at hearing the comments of his teammates. When the four other mutants tried to leave, Scott appeared in front of them.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked totally confused.

"We're getting out of here", Petra said.

"But I didn't dismiss you."

"Sorry Scott but we can't do _this", _Magma said, pointing towards the damage Danger Room. "Anymore"

Scott allowed the mutants to leave the room and walked over to his brother. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Next time we try I'm sure you can get it on the first try and in great time." Scott said smiling at Alex.

Alex shoved Scott's hand off his shoulder, deciding that his brother is a bad judge of character.

"What wrong Alex?" Scott asked, seeing his brother giving him a frown.

"What's wrong is that I'm a horrible chose for a leader!" Alex yelled.

"What are you talking about, you just…"

"No", Alex interrupted. "You don't understand Scott. I can't be leader; I don't want to be leader." Alex stopped and said the words that hurt Scott the most. "I'm not you Scott and I don't want to be you." Alex walked out the door in a hurry so that Scott wouldn't try to stop him.

Remy walked through the door smirking at Scott, as he approached him. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"What do you want?" Scott asked irritated at Alex's words and the fact that the one person he despise is in the same room as him.

"I just came to give you a little advice."

"I don't need your help."

"No I don't", Scott snapped. "I don't need you; no one needs or wants you here."

"Rogue wants me here", Remy smiled.

"No she doesn't", Scott countered. "Why would she want someone that's known as a low life, lousy, can't take a hint thief? She would be better off with someone like…"

"You" Remy answered. "Sorry Boy Scout but you had your chance but I will win her heart."

"I don't like Rogue like that"

"Sure you don't", Remy said glaring at him. "Let's just _try_ and keep it that way." Remy started to walk back out the door but turned around to tell Scott one more thing. "And the advice was, try to relax and don't force your brother into doing something that he doesn't want to. It could leave him danger." He walked out the door before Scott could even put a word in.

(Russian Military Base)

The X-Men flew the Blackbird in camouflage mode. When the building came into view they landed the jet a few spaces away for the building. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were sent to scoop out the place and to report back. After they were done they came back to the others.

"There are five guards at the entrance", Nightcrawler said.

"But the good news is that there are no cameras anywhere in sight", Shadowcat said.

"Alright we're going to need a plan", Xavier said.

"Um Professor I think I have a plan." Colossus spoke up and told them his plan.

A few minutes later Colossus was standing in front of the building with the guards aiming their guns at him. "I have come to surrender, only if I'm assured the safety of my family."

The men came towards Colossus and put handcuffs around his wrist. One of the guards pushed a button that opened up the door to the building. Once the door was open, Colossus turned his body into steel and the guard closes to the door into another guard. The other three guards started shooting and alarms started to blare. Wolverine appeared and slices one of the soldier's guns along with kicking the man down to the ground. Iceman froze the last two of the guards from the arms down.

All of the X-Men excluding Storm and Xavier were walking into the building. They walked down the corridors and avoided the other soldiers that were looking for them. They all finally arrived to a section that looked like it was used to hold prisons. There were cells on each wall. The cells were mainly empty except for the last one that was holding Colossus family.

"Piotr", a young girl said, running to the cell's bars.

"Illyana", Colossus said happily that his family is still alive. "Папа, мама" Colossus said looking at his parents. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Stand back", Jean told the capture prisoners. She held her hand towards the cell and bars started to bend apart.

"Okay let's get out of here while we still can', Iceman said.

As all of them started to run towards the exit, they were greeted by a small group of soldiers. Banshee pushed the others aside and stood in front of them. "Hold ye ears lasses", he said to the people behind him. As the others complied to Banshee's demand, he began to screech so loud that the soldiers fell to the ground, covering their ears yelling for him to stop."

They all quickly ran pasted the soldiers and out of the exit. They kept running; when they came into sight of the jet, more soldiers started to shoot behind them. Illyana tripped over the ground and when she went to get up, one of the bullets was headed straight towards Illyana. She was about to get hit until Colossus stood in front of her, reflecting it.

"Run", Colossus told her. He turned towards the soldiers and picked up a nearby boulder. He threw the boulder so close to them that they scurried away. Colossus ran inside of the jet as it began to take off. The soldiers started shooting again. Storm eyes began to turn white and fog started to surround the jet. The fog prevented the soldiers from seeing and let the mutants get a clean get away.

(Rasputin Farmhouse)

Piotr was outside the house with his family, saying farewell them. After so time and convincing, Piotr decided that it was best to be with the X-Men.

"Are you sure about this Piotr?" He father, Nikolai asked.

"Yes Папа", Piotr assured him. "It's the only way to be sure that you all will stay safe."

Piotr's mother hugged him tightly before letting go. "I'll miss you to мама." Piotr turned to his little sister. "And I will come and visit when I can this time."

Illyana hugged Piotr and whisper in his ear, "Is that your подруга?" Piotr turned to look and see who his sister was pointing at. His eyes followed her finger and it landed on Kitty.

The statement caused Kitty to blush and turned back to Illyana. "No Illyana, she's just a girl that's my friend that's all."

Piotr waved goodbye to them as he entered the jet and headed to his new home.

(Xavier Institute)

Scott knocked on Alex's bedroom door, once he heard his brother mumble something, he took that as an invitation to come in. Scott was Alex stretched out on his bed, on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"I just wanted to talk." Scott said uneasily, not wanting to upset Alex again.

"Fine, talk"

"I'm sorry about earlier", Scott began. "I just thought that you and I could be the same. On the same thing, with the same role, I didn't know that I was forcing you."

"You weren't forcing me." Alex replied, now looking at Scott. "Look Scott, I appreciate your help and all but I'm not cut out to be a leader. I love that you tried to help but when the time is right I will be an X-Men."

Scott smiled at Alex. "Well to me you're already apart of the team." Scott put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Now let's go and meet the new guy the others are bringing along."

"What new guy?" Alex asked as he and Scott left the room. Scott began to feel Alex in on what was going on earlier. They were both happy that they were on good terms again, which is all a brother could want.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed this episode. Just so you know подруга means girlfriend in Russian, Папа means dad, and мама means mom (The mom one was the only obvious one). And if you had problems with Colossus name, his name is pronounced 'Peter' but is spelled Piotr. So I added that little scene with Remy and Scott, I hope that some of you liked it. And Kitty and Piotr tell me what you think about them. Now I have something important that I want you the viewers to do for me. I have a poll posted on my profile and it's 'Who do you want to be the new leader of the New Mutants?' And I would really appreciate if all of you would go and vote for me. For this poll you will be able to select two choices. I also wanted to ask all of you to review to me, who you think Kitty love interest should be. So **_**please go review now people.**_** Thanks to everyone that viewed, review, favorite, and alerted this story.**


	7. The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Battle

Rogue, Banshee, Cyclops, Iceman, Jean, and Nightcrawler were seen fighting the Brotherhood. Banshee sonic scream, sent Toad flying in the air, landing hard on the wall of a building. The scream also caused some cars windows to shatter or crack. Pyro was setting fire to anything that was in his way namely; cars, buildings, and the street. He was laughing manically until Iceman threw multiple ice shards at him. He dodges the ice shards, but one of them cut of the gas line of the fire pump. The other ice shards hit the hoods and roofs of cars and one almost hit a man, who was merely trying to get away from the action. Scarlet Witch held her hand out towards the wire cables, and the wires seem to have come to life. They wrapped around Jean's arms, giving her a painful shock of electricity. After a while the cables stopped shocking her and she started to fall down to the ground, but was caught by Nightcrawler. When Nightcrawler lied her down on the ground, Quicksilver came over and started running around them. The acceleration of Quicksilver speed became too much for Nightcrawler and he passed out. Quicksilver looked at his handy work and smirked to himself. Rogue was running away from Blob, who was trying to belly flop on her, but barely missing. She finally had enough of this; she turned around and took off her gloves, awaiting Blob's next attack. This time when Blob belly flop; Rogue stood where she was, holding her hands up like she was going to catch the giant mutant. Rogue was crushed under Blob's body, which he smiled in approval, until he felt himself a little drained and being lifted up. Rogue was lifting him up, after receiving his powers. She began to spin him around before throwing him into the street. Avalanche and Cyclops were circling each other waiting for the other to make the move. Avalanche held his hands to the ground and Cyclops's foot became trapped by rocks. With the advantage in his favor, Avalanche advanced towards Cyclops with a ready fist, but was countered with Cyclops blasted him, sending Avalanche skidding onto the ground.

The scene seems to pause and zoom out, showing the damage of the area that the mutants were fighting in.

"Do you see what I mean people?" A man with a rough, staggering voice asked. He was standing on a podium in front of the wide-screen that was displaying the fight of the mutants. He had a name tag on, just below his right shoulder; the name was Graydon Creed. "Mutants are atrocious and must be stopped."

The man along with the people he was speaking to were located in a building that looked vacate; with boarded windows and rusting metal walls. In the crowd were a boy and girl, that looked like they were in their late teens or early twenties.

The girl had pale skin, straight black hair, which stopped just below her shoulders. She had one a short sleeve green V-neck shirt and white skirt. The boy on the other hand, had an average skin tone, brown hair, with glasses, white t-shirt, khaki pants along with a khaki jacket.

"Why exactly did you drag me to this, Cameron?" The girl asked curiously, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Because Candy", Cameron said with a low chuckle, that only Candy could hear. "You know I find these the crowd. "Do all these people believe that mutants are bad? I know some are, but there at least have to be good ones too."

"So what you're saying is that, for every bad there is a good and vice versa?"

"Exactly", Cameron said smiling at Graydon, who was still ranting about mutants. "It's the balance of life no matter what anyone thinks."

The two teens turned back to listen to Graydon's speech. "We have to find a way to stop these mutants and put an end to the destruction of our homes."

"So what are you suggesting?" A man in the crowd asked. "We become a mutant hating group and lock up all the mutants?"

"No ", Graydon said tensely. "We will not lock them up, we will _end_ them. And we are not a mutant hating group; we are just _The Friends of Humanity_." Graydon had a menacing look on his face as he spoke these words.

(Danger Room)

Cannonball was blasted out of mid-air by a plasma cannon. He was knocked on the ground with all of his fellow New Mutants. Logan, Sean, and Jean were walking into the training area to discuss with the mutants about their stability as a team.

"What wrong with all of you", Logan asked, not in an approving voice.

"Yeah, ye lads are more horrible than ye were last week", Sean said in a mocking tone.

"So guys we need to figure out the problem of why the team can't cooperate together", Jean said softly.

"I can tell you what the problem is", Tabitha said standing out of the clustered pile of other teens. "Ever since Bobby left, this team has been a stick in the mud."

"Yeah", Rahne agreed. "Everyone is like, shouting out orders and no one knows what to do anymore."

"Sounds like to me that you guys need a new leader", Jean replied.

"That is an understatement", Roberto agreed.

"But how are we going to choose who get to be leader?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, everyone one here wants to be in charge", Jubilee stated.

"That's the fun part about it", Logan put in with a smirk. "You guys will have to fight for the title."

"So we're doing a competition?" Christy asked. "What are the rules?"

"There will be three rounds", Sean put in. "The first round is strategy, the second is fighting, and the last is teamwork. If ye pass all three ye will win."

"Are we going to be scored by points or something?" Ray asked curiously.

"No after the first round four people will be eliminated. After the second round three will be gone, then the last round will decide the winner."

"Who exactly came up with this method?" Jamie asked sheepishly raising his hand.

"Logan", Jean replied, turning towards the smirking man. But he wanted you to face powerful lasers and knockout gas and other deadly things."

The some of the mutant teen, except Jubilee, Christy, and Tabitha, looked at Logan with fearful eyes.

"What?" Logan asked. "I just thought you would have been able to handle it. But after, seeing today, I'm glad the other convinced me not to do it. Now get out of here and be ready for the competition when we're ready."

All of the New Mutants were anxious at the opportunity of becoming the leader. All of them were discussing that if they didn't get choose who they wanted to be leader. Jean caught up to Alex before he had a chance to leave the room.

"So I'm guessing you're not participating in the event?" Jean asked.

"No", Alex simply replied. "After what happen last time, I defiantly know that I won't be able to bring this team out of the gutter." He gestured to his teammates who were now down the hall. "But one of them will."

(Bayville College)

Warren was in his room, putting on his trench coat as he got ready to meet up with Emma at the café shop. Warren asked her early to go to one of his father's fundraiser to advertise his company with new consumers, entrepreneurs and business partners. He was to afraid, which is not usual for him, to ask her at first but was finally convinced by Paul to do so. Now he and Emma are supposed to discuss what to wear ask a 'matching set', as Emma puts it, but Warren refers to it as a couple.

Warren was interrupted with his thoughts of Emma by a knock at the door. He assumed that it was Paul, who had for the second time this week forgot his dorm key. When he opened the door he was surprised to see two of his old friends.

"Candy?" Warren said looking at the familiar girl. He then turned to look at the boy standing next to the girl, with his arm around her. "Cameron? What are you two doing here?" Warren pulled the two into a warm and welcoming embrace. He was delighted on seeing them for the first time in four months.

"We decided that we should visit our old friend while we are on vacation from school", Cameron replied with a grin.

"Yeah we _really_ miss hanging out with our one and _only_ billionaire friend", Candy said, giving Warren a quick peck on the cheek, which caused his face to slightly get hotter. "Were you leaving somewhere?" Candy asked as she observed Warren's outfit. Without Warren's responds she continued, "Tell us again why you always have on a jacket seventy-five percent of the time?"

"Don't you remember Candy?" Cameron put in. "He has this low temperature condition with his body that makes his body colder than normal human body temperature."

"_Right_", Warren responded waiting for the subject to change. "Yes I was about to go and meet a friend of mine at the café close by."

"Hmm" Cameron humble licking his lips. "Donuts and coffee sounds good right now from the long drive and morning rush we had."

"What Cameron means is", Candy said elbowing the hungry boy. "Is that we would love to come with you to the café if you don't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't mind", Warren replied. "I haven't seen you guys in forever and I can't wait to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Alright", Cameron said. "Lead the way my good man"

(Café)

Warren, Candy, and Cameron arrived to the café and saw Emma sitting at booth with her back towards them. They walked over to the booth and Warren slide into the sit next to her, while Candy and Cameron sat across from them. Emma smiled at the two unfamiliar guests and turned to Warren, who was gushing over her.

"Warren aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Right", Warren smiled sheepishly. "Guys this is Emma Frost", he looked at his friends and then turned back to Emma. "Emma this is Cameron Hodge" Cameron held his and out for Emma to shake it, and she complied. "And Candace Southern…"

"The name's Candy", Candy interrupted, glaring at Warren for using her first name. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise", Emma replied, then turned to Warren. "I didn't order yet so would you and Cameron mind ordering for all of us?"

"Of course", Warren replied, rising out of his sit. "Tea right?"

Emma nodded her head to Warren.

"And I want…" Candy began but was cut off by Warren.

"Black coffee…"

"Two spoons of sugar…" Cameron added.

"A dash of cream…"

"A small straw…"

"And have it steaming hot." Warren finished.

He and Cameron walked to the register to place the orders while the girls sit back and talk.

"So, how long have all of you known each other?" asked Emma, after their little knowledge game.

"Like half our lives", Candy replied. "We spent most of your middle and high school lives hanging out with each other."

"Okay", Emma responded kindly. "How long did you and Warren date?"

"What?" Candy asked. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I can pick up on things like that." Candy didn't enjoy that answer so Emma added, "I saw a spark in his eye when he mentioned your name and that he remember you order. You must have been important?"

"He remembers your order too", Candy added.

"Yeah but he likes me. Which means; he remembers any girls favorite thing if and only if he has feeling for them."

"I don't want to cause problems with Warren and his new girlfriend."

"We're not dating", Emma responded.

"But…aren't you going to the fundraiser?" Candy asked confused.

"Yeah", Emma said. "But only as friend."

"Hmm. Warren usually takes his girlfriend to one of these things", Candy replied with a shrug. "I guess I should tell you this then. Warren and I dated our junior and senior year of high school but then our relationship ended."

"Who broke it off?"

Candy was hesitated at saying but gave in. "Me."

"Wow", Emma replied. "That must have been some college?"

Candy gave the blonde a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Warren is handsome, tall, wealthy, and average intelligence", Emma said. "He is every girls dream, so that college that you got accepted to must have been really great."

Before Candy could reply the boys arrived back with their drinks in hand. Warren gave Emma her order, while Cameron gave Candy hers. Warren had gotten himself a bagel and milk, while Cameron had coffee and two donuts.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Warren said, smiling at the idea of the girls getting along.

"Nothing", the girls answered in unison.

"Come on Warren" Cameron said, continuing the conversion he was having with Warren earlier as they got the food. "It's not a bad idea."

The two girls looked at the boys jumbled. Warren was shaking his head at Cameron, who kept countering each shake with a 'please'.

"What's going on?" Candy finally questioned.

"Cameron wants us all to go to this mutant hating meeting together"

"Why would you want to go there" Emma asked.

"Because I find them hilarious"

"Cameron and I went to about five of them as we made our way here", Candy responded.

"But you guys don't actually hate mutants, do you" Warren asked nervously.

"No", Cameron answered, giving Warren a _you should have known better_ then_ to ask me that _look. "I actually think that mutants are good."

"Some of them anyway", Candy response.

"Warren I think that we should go", Emma suggested to Warren calmly.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Emma"

"Come on Warren" Warren's three friends edged on.

Warren finally decided to give in and go to the meeting with them. "What time does it start?"

"It starts at eight", Cameron replied. "This is going to be fun."

Outside of the café in the alley, a waitress was throwing out the garbage. She her a noise but only saw a manhole and left and small plastic bag on the ground before going back inside. After the girl was gone, Caliban appeared out of nowhere and opened the small bag. He was that the girl had provided him with fresh donuts today. One day after the waitress found him digging through the garbage she began to bring him food in secretive, for him and the other Morlocks

Caliban walking back to the manhole with the bag, but was suddenly pushed against the brick wall that surrounded the alley. The bag that contained the sweeten breakfast fell out his hand and spilled onto the ground. Caliban slightly turned his head to get a look at his attacker, and saw that it was three men. The leading man approached him stomping on the now discarded donuts, destroying their original favor. The man now stood in front of him and appeared to be Graydon Creed.

"Mutants like you make me sick", Graydon commented. "And you will make a great example for tonight's event."

The three men cornered Caliban, who now feared for his life, hoping that the other Morlocks will notice his absence.

(Danger Room)

All the New Mutants, excluding Alex, were lined up in order facing Logan, who was giving the instruction on how the competition worked. All of them were eager to show how far and power they have gotten over the past year.

"Now the first competition will be strategy" Logan announced. "The goal is to avoid getting blasted by any of the cannons." Logan was walking back and forward between the mutants. "When four people have been eliminated we move on to the next round." Logan stopped to look at the teens. "Got it bubs?"

The teens gave Logan an audible response. Logan went up to the control where Jean, Xavier, Alex, Bobby and Sean were watching the event. Xavier turned to Jean, who nodded her head, understanding what she needs to tell the students.

"_Guys", _Jeans voice appeared in their heads individually. _"Even though this is a competition, this is your chance to show how good you are as team and individual."_

Everyone glanced at each other, knowing that each of them heard what Jean had to say.

Cannons began to come out of the walls, ceiling, and floor of the Danger Room. The first cannon aimed and shot at the group of clustered mutants. Most of the mutants dodged the attack, but only Multiple was hit by the blast. The blast caused Multiple to duplicate twice. The Multiples held their hands on their heads, shaking them.

"Ah, man", Multiple said, hitting the ground accidentally duplicating himself again, before leaving the room.

Boom Boom and Magma were standing back to back, both facing cannons. Magma had a fire-ball in her right hand and Boom Boom had several time bombs in her hands. Both girls threw their substances at the cannons, causing them to explode. The girl's high-five each other.

Jubilee faced one of the cannons and blasted it with her fireworks. Berzerker appeared beside her and hit another one, short circuiting it out with electricity. The two mutants were oblivious to the other cannon that appeared directly behind them. Cannonball saw this and hurried to make his way over to the other two. He cannonballs over to them, which Berzerker saw was going to be a unsatisfying impact.

"Cannonball, what are you…" Berzerker couldn't finish his sentence because Cannonball collided with he and Jubilee, sending them all crashing to the ground.

Jubilee and Berzerker saw the cannon that almost shot them and they both blasted it.

Wolfsbane was running in wolf form, dodging the cannons and slashing any of them that she could with her claws. She pounced on one of the cannons, but then it started to shake rapidly, sending her to the ground, followed by a blast.

Sunspot was easily lifting the cannons out of the ground, disconnecting the wires to them. Four cannons aimed at him and began shooting. He did a flip over all the blasted and landed behind the cannons, destroying them. He smiled to himself proudly but was then discourage by a surprising shock that hit his back. He turned around and saw a cannon behind him. Sunspot glowered at the cannon before shattering it into many pieces.

Mirage was running away from the blast of the cannons but tripped over her own feet and got blasted.

After Mirage was hit the cannons automatically shut down.

"The first test is over", Xavier said over the intercom. "Now it's time of the fighting portion.

Sean appeared, walking through the doors towards the teens. "Okay lads", he said, looking at the six remaining contestants. "The six of you will be battling one another and the winner of each round will advance to the last challenge. The first battle will be between Cannonball and Petra, the second will be Berzerker and Magma, and last is Jubilee and Boom Boom."

Cannonball and Petra stood in front of each other, with a little distance between them. Petra held out her hands and the ground began to shake, sending sharp rocks out the ground. Cannonball flew around in the air to dodge all the attacks. One rock appeared directly in front of him and he smashed through it. Cannonball landed on Petra, knocking her off her feet and causing her to hit the wall. Petra held her arm sliding down the wall. Cannonball hurried over to her, hoping that she didn't get hurt badly.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay" Cannonball helped her onto her feet, but she was still holding her arm.

"I'm fine" Petra replied, surprisingly in a good mood. "Nice hit, but I can't participate anymore."

"Magma, Berzerker", Sean called the two. "You guys are up."

Magma and Berzerker stood exactly how the other two mutants were when they were fighting. Magma turned her whole body into lava form. Berzerker's hand started to glow a blue full of static electricity. Berzerker shunt a blast of electricity towards Magma, who aimed her hands towards the ground. Lava came out of her hands, but the impact of the lava hitting the ground, caused her to fly into the air. Berzerker stared astonished at this move, but wouldn't give up. He touched the ground and electricity began to travel through the ground, walls, and ceiling. The electricity from the surrounding room stuck Magma with a powerful discharge. She fell out the air, turning back into her human form and was about to hit the ground until Berzerker caught her in his arms. Berzerker looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Sorry about that blow."

"No problem", Magma replied. "But this isn't over yet." Magma pushed back against the boy and stumbled back onto the ground. "Watch my trick." She hit the ground with her hand and lava appeared from out the ground surrounding the boy. Magma ran through the lava and punched Berzerker down to the ground, pinning him down.

"That's enough", Sean said. "Magma's the winner."

Berzerker stared at the others in disbelief; his cloths tattered from the burning lava. "You've got to be kidding me, I wasn't done yet."

"Sorry but the lassie totally had you bet."

Berzerker stomped away scowling, folding his arms over his chest.

"Now it's time for Boom Boom and Jubilee."

The two girls wasted no time to start the battle. Boom Boom threw five time bombs at Jubilee, who dodged all of them. Boom Boom began chasing the girl until she was cornered to a wall.

"What was Jubilee thinking?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah", Logan agreed. "She has more sense than to get herself cornered."

Jubilee pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses and out of everyone's confusion pointed her hands up to the sky, with her arms out wide. A blast of blinding light made everyone excluding Jubilee shields their eyes. Since everyone was busy covering their eyes, Jubilee ran towards the wall behind her and flipped behind Boom Boom. She grabbed the startled girl's arm and pinned her to the wall. When everyone's vision was clear they saw what Jubilee had done.

"I knew she had talent", Logan smirked.

"Jubilee has won", Xavier said over the intercom. "Now Magma, Cannonball, Jubilee will have to compete for the title as leader."

Xavier was interrupted by Ororo and Scott walking into the control room with an upset Evan. Xavier turned his attention to the two mutants.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked.

"Professor, Evan needs our help", Scott replied.

"Some people took one of the Morlocks", Ororo informed.

"They took Caliban and we need to get him back", Evan said.

"What about the other Morlocks?" Jean asked.

"They are okay but are too scared to leave the tunnels and Calisto can't leave them unprotected, so she sent me to find him, but I'm going to need you guys help."

"Right", Xavier turned back to the intercom. "We're taking a little break for now but we will resume in fifteen minutes." Xavier and others excluding Bobby and Alex left the control room.

Xavier went into Cerebro to find Caliban. He pinned point the location in an abandoned building. He turned towards Evan to give him the information. "I will be sending Scott, Jean, Logan, and Ororo to help you." Evan nodded his head and all of them set off to find Caliban.

After a few more minutes of getting back situated, Xavier sent all the New Mutants to go out to where the lake that was located near the back of the mansion was. Sean stood in front of the three remaining mutants.

"You three will be forming a group individually out of the others New Mutants to be on your team. Once you pick your teammates your next job is to get to the other side of the lake. The first team to get there wins, which mean the captain of the group will be the new leader. Let's start with Magma, then Jubilee, and lastly Cannonball."

"Boom Boom", Magma starts.

"Berzerker", Jubilee pointed to the boy.

"Mirage" Mirage walked over to Cannonball.

"Alex", Magma continues.

"Petra" the girl stood behind Jubilee.

Cannonball examined the remaining mutants. He had to choice between Sunspot, Wolfsbane, and Multiple. "I choose Sunspot."

"Okay that's an even number", Sean says. "Let's begin."

The three groups each had rafts that were floating in the water. When Sean whistle the last challenge began. The three teams set sail on the water. Cannonball got into the water and began to use his power to speed up the raft. Boom Boom saw this and began throwing time bombs at his raft. Petra clapped her hands and a huge rock blocked Cannonball's patch. He barely had enough to stop himself hitting the rock. Alex walked over to the end of his team raft and blasted his powers start ahead. This caused the raft to pick up speed.

"Petra", Jubilee called the seeing that she was in dead last. "Put rocks under the boat to carry it to the other side."

Petra complied with Jubilee's command and they began to catch up with the others. The three teams were neck and neck. Boom Boom, who didn't want her best friend to lose, started to throw time bombs at the other teams. Cannonball pulled back on his speed, not wanting to get hit by the explosions, but Jubilee kept going. To Jubilee surprise one of the explosions hit her raft dead on and caused hers to explode and break apart. Jubilee, Berzerker, and Petra were angry and soak and wet. An angry Petra eyes glowed purple and a rock struck in between Magma's raft in the middle. The raft broke in half causing it to sink. The six mutants floated with each other.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Magma asked.

Cannonball stopped his raft in front of the other with his hand-held out to help them up. "A leader never leaves a teammate behind." He told all of them.

Xavier, Bobby, Sean, Wolfsbane, and Multiple waited for the rafts to appear, but was surprise to only see one with everyone on it. When they hit the ground, they walked over to the Professor and others.

"Cannonball's the winner", Sean announced.

"Yep", Jubilee said. "And he will make a great leader."

"He has all the qualities we need", Magma added.

Cannonball stood in front of Xavier. "Oh and Professor, we've been discussing this a lot." He gestured to the other mutants. "We think we deserve a new name because we've been here long enough and we aren't exactly New Mutants anymore."

Xavier nodded his head. "Very well then."

"We want to be the Young X-Men."

Xavier couldn't suppress the smile that appears on his face. "The Young X-Men, the junior mutants of the X-Men. I think it's a great name."

The others smiled at the Professor's comment and began to surround Cannonball congratulating him. Bobby walked up and put his shoulder over Sam. "My best friend, now the leader Young X-Men; I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam and Bobby laughed, smiling at each other.

(Abandon Building)

Warren was holding onto Emma's hand as Cameron and Candy lead the way through the crowd. There was diversity of people in the crowd; they were all looking at the Graydon on stage. He was ranting about how disgusting mutants are. Cameron was laughing at this.

"Mutants are ugly, revolting, unnatural, and need to be eliminated." Graydon walked over to a cage with red covering over it. "Fest your eyes on this" Graydon pulled the covers off of the cage and inside was Caliban, holding on to the cage's metal bars. Cameron ceased his laughing when he saw the grayish looking mutant.

Warren turned his gaze to Cameron. "Is this what you find hilarious?" Warren grabbed ahold of Cameron's shirt collar tightly. He began tugging at him roughly, "This is insane and inhuman."

Candy and Emma each grabbed ahold of Warren arms, releasing his grip off of Cameron. "Warren we have never seen anything like this before." Candy told him checking on Cameron.

"I promise you Warren that we would never contribute to anything like this", Cameron added. "If I would have known I wouldn't have come here."

"Whatever", Warren says looking at Caliban. "Let's get out of here and call the police."

When Warren turned around to leave he heard a shrieking cry. He looked back and saw Graydon torturing Caliban with a laser.

"We have to stop him", Warren says.

"But what can we do?" Candy asked.

Just then the X-Men appeared, busting through the wall. The people in the crowds were startled and began to run out of the building.

"Do you see what I mean?" Graydon says, pointing to the X-Men. "They will destroy anything."

Spyke ran over to the stage and used one long spike to cut the bars trapping Caliban. When he was done, he helps Caliban out.

"Mutants like you disgust me."

"And humans like you disgust me",Spyke countered.

Armed men came out surrounding the mutants and began shooting at them. The X-Men spread out to avoid getting hit. Two men advance on Spyke, who shot spike out of his arm, trapping the men in a spike circle cage. Jean shield herself with a force field, from three men that were shooting at her. She crashed her hands into a ball and the guns that the men had were crushed. Cyclops was countering the blast of the guns while Wolverine was slicing guns in the hands of the men.

Cameron, who was still in the building with his friends, saw one man, with a gun approaching Storm from behind. He grabbed onto a metal pole that was on the ground and ran over and knocks the man down. Cameron smiled at Storm, who was happy to see one human that didn't hate mutants.

"Cameron has the right idea", Warren said. He ran over and knocked one of the armed men over the head.

Spyke walked over to Strom, while still supporting Caliban in his hands. "I think it's time for us to get away."

Storm nodded her head and her eyes glowed white. Fog began to surround the inside of the building. The men kept shooting and while the X-Men retrieved, Graydon pulled out a gun and aimed it at the back of Spyke. He shot but Spyke sensed the bullet and knocked it out of his range with one of his spikes.

When the X-Men were out of the building Cameron and Warren heard a horrible screech that sounded like Candy. The fog cleared and saw Emma holding onto Candy, who was bleeding out. Her body looked lifeless in Emma's arms. The two boys began shaking her trying to wake her up but with no progress.

Emma checked her pulse and shook her head. "I'm sorry guys but she's dead."

Both of the boys looked hurt and devastated. While Warren looked sad and guilty, Cameron looked angry and vengeful.

"It's all those mutants fault", Cameron said.

Warren and Emma were surprise to hear the boy say this. "What are you talking about?" Warren asked. "The mutants didn't have any guns."

"Yeah", Cameron agreed. "But the guy with spikes knocked the bullet over to her."

Warren stared at this friend in disbelief. "You can't mean that. You said it yourself that mutants are good."

"Maybe I was wrong. I going to get my revenge on those mutants", Cameron announced, looking at Warren. "Are you going to help me?"

"Cameron… I can't." Warren shook his head. "I don't believe that it was their fault."

"Well if you not with me, then you are against me", Cameron says looking away from Warren. "And now I'm against the mutants."

Cameron turned away and begins to walk out of the building. Warren looks at Cameron, who was slowly fading away. He turned his attention back to the body in his hands. "I'm so sorry." Emma wrapped her arms around Warren to comfort him. The two cried softly into each other arm at the loss of a friend.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this episode. It's really sad when it comes to the ending; I mean losing a friend must be really tough. I really didn't plan for Warren to develop a crush on Emma; it was just supposed to be harmless flirting but turned into more. I actually planned on Warren to like Jean and him and Scott fight over her, but oh well I like this one better. The characters Cameron Hodge and Candy Southern are owned by Marvel, if you guys didn't know. I would like to thank tx peppa for giving me the plot for this story. Thanks to everyone that voted on my poll and I hope that you guys like the new name for the others (Young X-Men). Did you know that Cannonball was the real New Mutants leader in the comics along with Mirage as coleaders. I also hope you guys enjoyed the appearance of Spyke and Caliban which was planned last-minute. And I'm sorry to report to some of you that I will not be putting in the scene with Rogue and Scott at the concert because I have to stick to the episode list, sorry. Thanks for the reviews I really enjoy them. Now if you want to help me out you could pm me and I will let you know what I need help with. **


	8. Unite to Win

Chapter 7: Unite to Win

(Danger Room)

Cyclops, Jean, Angel, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Banshee, Iceman, Rogue and Colossus were running a danger room session. The objective for today was to fight a hologram of Mystique and even though the hologram isn't real they will be able to feel every source of attack. The Danger Room was programed to be in a jungle like territory. Cyclops commanded the mutants to split into three groups of three's. Cyclops, Jean, and Banshee were the first group; Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat the second; and Rogue, Iceman, and Angel the third.

Group three was near a river. Angel was searching through the sky while Iceman was walking on the water that he turned to ice, and Rogue was gazing around the grassy land.

"I don't see anything", Rogue said. She tried to move a branch that was in her way but it wouldn't budge. "Bobby a little helps here?" Iceman glided over to Rogue and was about to shatter the branch with ice until it started to transform. The branch and the tree that it was connected to were revealed to have been the hologram of Mystique. When 'Mystique' was in full form she sent a flying kick towards Bobby knocking him on his back. She turned her attention to Rogue and began throwing punches at the girl, who was countering each move. 'Mystique tried to kick Rogue but the southern girl did a back flip to avoid the attack, unfortunately for her she lost her balance and hit the ground.

Angel saw the commotion going on below and called the others on the communicator wrist watch. "We find her, north towards the river."

"We're on our way", Scott voice was heard. "Try to keep her busy."

Angel rolled his eyes but complied with the order. He swooped down and knocked 'Mystique', who was standing over Rogue, into the river. Angel went back to the ground and help Rogue to her feet as Iceman neared them. They all looked towards the river and saw that the blue skin woman was gone.

"Where she go?" Iceman asked.

A huge anaconda appeared out of the river, hissing at the three teammates. The three were frozen at seeing the snake until a blast hit the snake. They turned to see that it was Cyclops who had hit the snake and behind him were the other members of their team.

"Are you guys okay?" Jean asked as they all now stood together.

"Yeah we get had a comforting confrontation with 'Mystique'." Iceman replied, using hand quote when saying the woman's name.

"So what do we do now?" Nightcrawler asked the fearless leader.

"Iceman and I will her, which should cause her to lose balance and then Colossus will knock her down, while Shadowcat will pull her through the ground."

Angel shook his head in disapproval. "That's not going to work?"

"Yes it will", Cyclops countered and then looked to the other members of the team. "Now let's do it."

Cyclops and Iceman were in eye view of the snake. Cyclops blasted it and Iceman threw ice shards. The snake had a look of annoyance more than pain. It used its tail to push the two mutants out the way and into the river. Colossus ran over to the snake and was about to hit it but 'Mystique' saw this coming and evaded the attack by turning into an eagle. When the eagle was high enough in the air, it transformed into Blob. The weight of 'Blob' and the velocity that was from the fall cause all the water he landed in to empty out of the bank and cover the land. The X-Men were drowning from the water that crashed into them, even Angel who was whacked out of the sky by the impact.

Before any of them could react or suffer any serious damage, the simulation faded and they were now back into the normal danger room with dry surrounding. The only thing that was soaked was the members of the X-Men. Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Shadowcat were the only members that were coughing up water. Colossus, being the concerning person he is, went to check on all three of them but giving Shadowcat a little more attention.

"I told you that it wouldn't work", Angel glared at Cyclops, approaching the leader.

"Well maybe it would have worked if I didn't have you questioning may judgment."

"Highly _doubtful_", Angel whispered.

"_Enough"_, The Professor's voice entered the two bickering mutants minds.

"Sorry", they both said in unison.

Xavier and Forge walked through the doors, advancing to the others mutants.

"Well it looks like the new wrist communicators work perfectly", Forge says, folding a clip board in his hand.

"Yes, though communication seem to have been the problem", Xavier replied, giving Cyclops a stern look.

"You can't blame him Professor", Jean added.

"Yeah none of us are perfect." Rogue put in.

Cyclops smiled at the two girls that took up for him. He knew that these two lovely girls would always have his back no matter what.

"Maybe I put the level up too high for them?" Forge said.

"No", Xavier replied simply. "They can do it, they just need motivation."

All of the X-Men looked at Xavier knowing what he said was true.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

The Brotherhood were having a relaxing day away from batting the X-Men, listening to Mystique, and doing homework even though Wanda and surprisingly Lance were the only ones that even attempt to do the work.

They were all in the living room trying not to ruin the evening by mentioning the X-Men. The room was shockingly clean, only because Wanda threatens the boys to do so or they would have regret it. Fred was watching a basketball game with Pietro, Todd was hanging on the ceiling fan, while Lance, Wanda, and John were talking among themselves.

The three were discussing how secretive and quiet Mystique has been for the last two weeks. Every time any of them were near her room while she was there, she would tell them to get lost.

"What is she up to?" Wanda wondered.

"I think she lost her marbles Sheila", John replied. "She's probably when bonkers because of always losing to the X-Geeks."

"She has been gone for four days now."

"Or maybe she finally gave up on trying to get them", Lance said, but they all shook their heads knowing that would be the last thing that Mystique would do.

Just then the door to their house opened up. The six mutants turned their gaze to the door, where Mystique stood with two figures behind her. The one on Mystique's left was a girl with blue skin that was lighter than Mystique's but had a dark blue spot surrounding her left eye. Her hair was also short and dark blue that was above her shoulders but came behind her ears. She was wearing a blue combat suit and gloves, with combat boots that looked black mixed with blue. The boy on the left however had short black hair that looked freshly cut, tan skin, and looked of the Latino descent. He was wearing a red suit with black tights over the suit with yellow patterns on them and black boots.

"This is Angelo Unuscione", Mystique said referring to the boy. "And this is Neena Thurman." The two mutants entered the house along with Mystique to greet the others.

"The name's Angelo", the Latino boy said, shaking Todd's hand but regretting it when he felt that it was slimy. "But I'm also known as Unus the Untouchable." He started to shake his hand to get rid of the slime but decided to wipe it on the couch.

Fred snorted at the name. "Oh yeah" Fred arose from the couch. "Well I'm Blob the Unmovable."

"I'm sure we all can tell that you're the unmovable", Angelo said. "So why don't we test to see if I'm the untouchable." A red aura surrounded Angelo's body but it was undetected by others.

Fred nodded his head and tried to land a punch towards the mutants face. Without flinching Angelo was unharmed. Fred kept trying to forcefully hit the boy but his hits wouldn't come two inches to the boy.

"Blob, he obviously as the power to create force fields", Wanda told the boy annoyed that he actually continued to attempt this nonsense.

"She's right", Angelo replied. "I can generate force fields to protect myself. I have near lost a fight because this ability."

"Can you create force fields around anyone else?" Quicksilver asked.

Angelo sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately not yet, but I'm practicing."

"What about you Sheila?" John asked. "What can you do?"

"I have probability manipulation and great with using firearm", Neena said looking at Todd, who was trying to catch a fly in his mouth with little progress. Neena was studying the swarming fly and catch it with her right hand, quickly with ease. "Did I mention that I was skilled in hand to hand combat?"

"This is all dandy and great", Lance says. "But how do we know that we can trust them."

"Because I looked into them _way_ before recruiting", Mystique sneered at Lance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Pietro said waving away the conversation. "Now it's time for the initiation." The speedster smirked excitedly at the new recruits.

"What did you have in mind?" Mystique asked.

"Each of us fight the X-Men the first day we join the team", Pietro grinned. "So they have to do the same."

"That's exactly a great idea", Mystique turned to the two mutants. "The only way to prove yourself is to fight against the X-Men."

"'Are you guys sure?" Todd asked, still trying to catch flies. "Because I think the X-Geeks can still kick our…"

John catches the toad looking mutants tongue. "Put up or shut up, _mate_." He glared at the mutant before snapping the tongue back into the mouth.

(Bayville University)

Scott, Jean, and Sean were walking out of the campus building after each had finished their individual classes. The topic about the danger room session was accidentally brought up Sean, who was rewarded with a glare by Jean. Scott began ranting about the flaws of Warren.

"I mean the guy just shows up and thinks that he's the best…" Scott says.

"Well he really…"

Jean was interrupted by Scott still babbling. "He's not even supposed to be in the X-Men, not with his father's telling what to do." Scott turned to the other two mutants to see they agreed with him. "I mean if he really was such a hero, he would tell his father the truth, instead he's just a big, spoiled, selfish, whiny brat!"

Jean and Sean stared at Scott shocked at how he was talking about the other mutant. The two mutants were dumbfounded but Jean was the first to find her voice.

"Scott I don't think that's fair of how you're treating Warren."

"I agree", Sean added. "He just wants his dad to not turn against him especially if not all his teammates aren't going to support him."

Sean, who was now annoyed with the conversation, walked ahead of Scott and Jean. This time Scott was the one dumbfounded by the attitude that Sean was peeling off.

Warren and Emma were alone in Warren's room. Warren was laid off on his bed with his eyes closed and head in Emma's lap. Emma was sitting on her hind legs, rubbing Warren's soft blonde hair trying to ease the mind of the boy she knew was upset.

"Come on Warren", Emma urged on. "You have to tell me what's going on."

Warren started to rub his head conflicted on if he should tell her his darkest secret or keep quiet about it. He didn't want to lie to her about who he really was but he also didn't want her to look at him in a different way. Warren obviously knows that he and Emma aren't dating but he likes the feeling of her being around and the connection that they have with one another.

"Warren", Emma touched the hand he was shielding over his eyes. "You know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you at all." Warren felt as if the Emma was reading his mind sometimes because of the things that she does or say.

"Okay", Warren sighs. "But you can't tell _anyone_."

"I promise." She said crossing her index and middle finger together. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I don't know how to begin" Warren admits. "And I don't want you to respond badly to this so I'm just going to say it and hope that you won't walk away." Warren paused for a second still struggling with if he's making the right decision. "I'm a mutant."

Emma stared at the boy and doesn't say anything for what seems like a whole minute to Warren. He couldn't tell if she was scared or upset because her face was purely emotionless. Warren lowered his head afraid of how she will react, until he felt soft, warm, loving hands caressing each side of his cheeks circling them softly.

"Like I said early, I will not judge you", Emma leaned in close to Warren, who met her half way and they united with a soft, tender and pleasing kiss. They slowing drifted apart from each other but still connected by Emma touching his shoulders and Warren's hands on her waist. "I think that you are an amazing guy no more what color, shape, or form."

Warren leaned in for another kiss, happy that this blonde beauty just accepted him for who he is. Emma however slowly pushed Warren slightly back to avoid another kiss.

"What are your…abilities?" Emma asked trying to decide on which word to describe Warren's powers.

"Oh-well…I" Warren took a couple of steps back away from Emma. "It's better if I just show you." Warren slowly began to take off his white long sleeve shirt that he was wearing. When the shirt fell to the ground Emma was astonished to see wings appear from behind Warren, with a few feathers falling gracefully on the ground.

"Wow", Emma walked over to Warren and slightly glazed her hands over the soft and gorgeous wings, which caused Warren to shiver at her touch. "You're an angel." Emma said as she rounded the mutant's whole body.

"I'm not an angel-well that is my code name."

"Codename?" a confused Emma asked.

Warren decided to tell Emma all about when he first discovered that he was a mutant and how he came to join the X-Men. After that he told the girl about his father hatred towards mutants and the conflict between him and Scott.

"So that's why you were upset" Emma said with realization.

"Have you thought about actually _talking _to Scott?"

"No way" Warren simply replied. "I just think that he should think before he acts and listen to his teammates instead of trying to do things by himself"

"If you say there's no I in team than I will punch you."

Warren smiled at his newly found girlfriend's joke. "I'm glad that you didn't run away from me."

"Only a fool would run away from an angel." Emma smirked.

"I thought I told you…"

Warren was interrupted by a sound that was heard outside of the door. The voices outside seemed to have belonged to Paul and Taryn. Warren hurriedly tried to put on his shirt with Emma's help as the door flew open. Warren only had his shirt on but unbuttoned so Emma pushed him on the bed and smashed their lips together. Paul and Taryn were shocked at seeing their two friends kissing each other even though they both knew that it would happen eventually.

"Okay you to break it up", Paul smirked giving Warren a sly smile of approval.

"It's about time", Taryn said. "Warren has flirted with you ever since you two met."

Warren and Emma hardly heard a word that their friends said as they stayed on each other blushing, but also with Emma buttoning up Warren's shirt. When Emma was done they turned to the other two people in the room. Taryn spotted two feathers on the floor and picked them up. Warren had panicked in his eyes.

"Did you guys bring a bird into the room?" Paul asked curiously.

"I can explain…" Warren started trying to come up with some explanation.

"When I opened the window a white dove flew and I thought it was fascinating so Warren here tried to catch it." Emma said putting a warming hand over Warren's.

"So I'm guessing by the lack of chirping that you didn't get the bird", Taryn asked the couple, who shook their head. "Are you guys ready to go out?"

"Sorry guys", Warren said to the three. "I have this study group to get to." Warren felt bad about lying to his friends but he was relief to tell Emma the truth about going to train at the institute. Warren walked towards the door about to leave. "After I'm done with the group I will defiantly meet up with you guys and we will go to a movie." Paul and Taryn waved goodbye to the boy while Emma blow him a kiss.

(Xavier Institute)

All of the Brotherhood boys, Wanda, and the two new recruits were watching the institute carefully to plan who the target would be for the attack. They didn't want the two mutants to battle anyone of the low leveled mutants but they also didn't want them to face someone like Wolverine, so they had to wait and see who would be the best choice.

In the distance they saw Scott's sports car coming towards the mansion.

"Okay newbies", Pietro said. "You will be facing the X-Men all by yourself with no assistance from us." He turned to look at Angelo, "Unus you are up first", then he turned his gaze to Neena, "then Domino will follow."

Jean, Sean, and Scott were outside of the institute in Scott's sports car and were approaching the gate until they were blocked by Unus running in front of the car. Scott didn't have enough time to stop the car and Jean reacted too slowly to use her power. The three mutants in the car closed their eyes at the idea of injuring the boy or worse. They felt the impact of the car hitting something but when they opened their eyes they saw that the boy was okay but the car had a huge dint in the front with a hanging head light.

"What the…" Scott stood shocked along with Jean and Sean, but was pulled out of this state by the firing of bullets.

Domino was standing from afar shooting at the car; lucky for Scott and Sean, Jean was providing a protective force field. Unus jumped on top of the hood of the car with a menacing look. Sean took the opportunity to screech out towards Unus's direction, causing Scott and Jean to cover their ears. The impact of the screech caught Unus off guard and he flew off the hood to a nearby tree.

Domino stood by Unus helping him up from the ground, while the three X-Men got out of the car to confront the two mutants.

"Who are you?" Jean asked. "And what do you want?"

"Sorry but it's a part of the job", Domino stated.

"What job?" Scott questioned.

"We're in the Brotherhood", Unus answered. "And the first order of business is to defeat you three."

"Fine, if it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll get."

Scott sent an optic blast towards the two new members of the Brotherhood. Domino evaded the attack, quickly moving out the way, as how, Unus stood his ground and generated a force field around himself. Unus advance forward to Scott with the optic blast still not damaging him. When face to face with the now disoriented leader, Unus gave the boy a front paw blow, knocking Scott down to the ground.

Jean who sense that her boyfriend was in trouble lifted Unus in the air. At first Unus was shocked at the move but then a smirk appeared on his face. Jean was confused at this until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She turned around and saw that Domino had hit her death-blow to the back of her neck. The sensation of the attack was too much for Jean and she fell out.

Domino was standing over Jean while Unus fell down to the ground undamaged because of his powers. Sean began whaling out loud causing Domino to kneel to the ground and cover her ears, while Unus walks towards Sean unaffected. He was only meters away from the Irish boy until Warren appeared and grabbed Sean out of Unus's reach.

The two flew over the Jean and Scott who were okay even after the impact of the others. Scott looked at the two dangerous mutants, trying to deliver a plan.

"Sean, you and I will handle him", Scott told the Irish. "Jean and Warren, you two take care of her."

Warren wanted to protest but decided against it. Jean lifted Unus up in the sky again.

"Come on there's nothing really effective you can do with this", Unus smiled.

Jean knew that what Unus said was true and she had no idea on how to handle the situation.

"Jean I have an idea", Warren told the girl. "Just keep him there."

Domino was dodging every attack that Sean and Scott were trying to hit her with. Out of fun for herself she began to fight the boys with her bare hands. Warren appeared behind her and started flapping his wings, causing a huge gust of wind to knock off her feet. The blue girl began to cough rapidly with dirt entering her mouth and eyes.

"Hey what is he doing to her?" Unus asked in a concern voice.

"Warren this was _not_ a part of the plan", Scott announced.

"Sorry but my way is actually getting us progress."

"Stop what you are doing."

"Or what?"

Scott put his hand on his visor and was about to blast Warren. Jean saw this action and panicked.

"No Scott", Jean moved towards Scott and forgot about Unus, who was now falling to the ground with high velocity.

When Unus hit the ground it caused a huge cloud of dust to surround the mutants. Domino took this opportunity to get away from the X-Men along with Unus. When the air cleared the X-Men saw that the two mutants were gone.

"You let them get away", Warren glared at Scott.

"Well maybe that wouldn't have happened if you would had listened to my orders", Scott said moving away from Jean and coming face to face with Warren.

"Well if I had listen to you we would be getting our butts kicked by now."

"You know wha-"

"Enough!" Sean screeched at the two boys. "You lads need to calm down."

"The Professor was right", Jean added. "The communication is the problem but it's only between you two."

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

The Brotherhood arrived at their home with the laughter of the event that just took place. The only ones that were not laughing was Wanda, who didn't care much, Neena and Angelo, who didn't think that it was funny but had smiles on their faces. Mystique walked into the room at hearing the laughter.

"What are you buffoons laughing at?"

"This two are totally in!" Pietro approved.

"Yeah these two mates have some good techniques", John agreed.

"So I'm guessing that the mission was a success and they defeated the X-Men?" Mystique questioned with a smile.

"No", Todd answered slowly.

"So they were beaten by the X-Men", Mystique said agitated with the smile disappearing off her face.

"They weren't beaten but the fight among the X-Men themselves was hilarious", Lance said.

"What do you mean?"

"Summers and the bird guy were totally at it."

Mystique had an evil grin on her face. "I have an idea on how to defeat two helpless mutants. If those two can't get along with each other than they should be easy targets when alone together."

The members of the Brotherhood listen carefully as Mystique told them the plan on how to take down the two X-Men.

(Xavier Institute)

Scott was sitting outside on the steps of the mansion. He had his hands in his hair thinking about how he messed up as a leader. Just then Warren walked out the front doors of the institute. Warren sat down next to Scott but avoided the boy's gaze.

"Kitty told me that you wanted to meet", Warren finally turned to look at Scott. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry", Scott sighed. Warren gave him a skeptical look before he continued. "I have been selfish and I horrible leader and friend, if you consider me that much."

Warren snorted at the comment but gave in to it anyway. "Yeah well I know that I haven't been the best person to be around lately."

"You and me both", Scott replied with a smile appearing on his face, but it quickly faded away. "Why exactly do you always question my judgment?"

"Look I know that you're the leader and all, but sometimes you have to know when you're wrong and should listen to your teammates." Warren sighed after getting that off his chest. "Besides you're not the only one that can come up with a plan." Warren gave Scott a playful punch to lighten the mood.

"You're right", Scott agreed. "From now on I will listen to my teammates as long as you don't try to boss me around." Scott held his hand out so that Warren would shake it. "Deal?"

"Deal", Warren shook his hand.

The friendly moment was over when the ground beneath them started to shake. Warren and Scott saw that the Brotherhood, except for Wanda, was approaching them.

"Don't these guys ever get tired?" Warren asked annoyed.

"Surprisingly not"

Just then Sean, Jean, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, and Kurt appeared from inside of the house and saw the Brotherhood.

"Anybody else miss the little time that we didn't have to deal with them?" Rogue asked.

"You ready to finally work together?" Scott asked Warren, who nodded his head.

The X-Men worked in perfect harmony this time to defeat the enemy without any arguments from the members. Scott and Warren worked together perfectly when they fought Avalanche and Quicksilver. When Unus wasn't looking Rogue drained him of his energy, while Kitty and Kurt worked together to confuse and overthrow Domino. Piotr had to put up a lot of strength to finish his fight with Blob. Jean easily made run away. The X-Men were proud of Scott and Warren and another victory of battling the Brotherhood.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)  
The Brotherhood members were in the living room all tired and upset about losing to the X-Men again. When they arrived back to the house Mystique grilled them about still losing to the élite squad.

"Looks like we're back to where we started", Todd said.

"Shut up Toad", Pietro said.

Todd ignored the speedster and continued, "I just saying, we have two new members and we still get our butts kicked by the geek squad."

"Shut up Toad!" All the members of the Brotherhood yelled and glared at Todd.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this was the seventh episode, which means that we're half way through and have six more episodes to go and I can't wait because it will be great. Now I also wanted to say thank all of you for the reviews! When I first wrote this I told myself that I must have fifty reviews and now I have seventy which means I must be doing something right. I also told myself that I should have one hundred reviews by the end and with all you guys it just might happen. Right now I'm just going to say that it looks like Scott is getting into too many conflicts; first it was with Remy and now Warren, who will be next? I hope that you guys enjoyed the little scene with Warren and Emma because every time I write about these two I always thing that they might make a great couple. I also hope that Domino and Unus were good characters to add and yes they belong to Marvel for those that didn't know. Now I want to give a shout out/thanks to everyone that supported, helped, and/or reviewed; AHK911, AngelofVengeance, BlueRaven015, Bluejay20, Cacao85, Ebble, Elianna019, Kittykamando, Marree A.K.A Amara, Optimum, Pinkie Pie the Destroyer, RaZzEN, Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9, Vampireboy45, ravengirl12, smellershot143,svamp, SuperRaley, skyscraper25, theloverboy80, tahnoloser101, Brokenheartred, IceWoman60 and lastly but certainly not least tx peppa. If I forgot anyone name I also wanted to thank you too. The last two things that I have to say is one, I have a new poll up on my profile it's 'who is your favorite characters', you pick five out of eleven new people who were introduced in this story, so **_**please**_** go vote because I want more votes than I had last time. Number two is that I want to know out of the seven episodes I have created which one do you liked best. Here are the episodes so far in order: New Beginnings with Additions, The X-Men's Gamble, The Forbidden Past, Family Ties, Lies, and History, Foreign Problems, The Ultimate Battle, or Unite to Win. So you decide **_**NOW people in your review!**_


	9. Dark Forces

Chapter 8: Dark Forces

_Ororo was surrounded in darkness in her own room, the only source of light however was coming from the outside her door. She left her bed and went to the door walking cautiously to the light hidden behind the door. When she opened the door, Ororo advanced into the room that was pure white and looked like a safe room for suicidal people. Ororo examined the room and saw that from the ceiling to the floor that it was covered with white fluff. When she stepped farther into the room, the door behind her shut and disappeared. As quickly as she could, Ororo ran to the spot where the door was previously at and tried to find another exit out the room. Ororo's claustrophobia was getting to her, so she tried to use her powers to get out of the caged white box. Her eyes glowed white and electricity sparked from all corners of her body and hit the surrounding area, which caused the room to go dark._

"_Wind Rider", a malicious voice said to the woman._

"_Who's there?"_

"_You know who I am", the voice started to match with a dark evil face that was appearing in the darkness, "And I will have my revenge."_

_Dark hands started to grab for Ororo, who screamed as curled, sharp fingers wrapped around her body._

"_No! You can't have me!"_

Ororo was woken from the dream by the ruff hands that were shaking her body and with the peaceful voice that was saying her name. Ororo opened her eyes and saw that Logan was the one trying to wake her and realized that Hank was the one that was saying her name.

"Roro, are you okay?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yes it was only a nightmare."

"Are you sure because you were really at it", Hank replied, gesturing to the room that was all clustered with items that looked threw around. "Your powers were on full blast while you were sleeping."

"I-I've just had another dream about being trapped", Ororo admitted. She had been having these dreams for over a week now and refuses to tell anyone about them.

"Maybe it's time that you tell Chuck about these recent nightmares", Logan added.

"You're right", Ororo sighed. "But I'll do it in the morning."

The two men nodded their heads before heading to the door to leave Ororo to rest. Before he closed the door Hank gave the woman some wise words.

"As Charles Rann Kennedy once said", Hank said. "'Things equal out pretty well. Our dreams seldom come true, but then neither do our nightmares.'"

Ororo lowered her head into her arms, knowing that she has to face an enemy from the past to have peace again and she has to tell Xavier that the man is back for her. She lay her head back on the pillow and drifted off to sleep again, trying get as little rest as she can before she confronts the beast.

The next day the students were getting ready to go to school for today. Ororo however was still on edge because of the dream that she had last night. In all honesty it was the most horrifying dream that she had compared to the others. She decided that once the students leave, that she would talk to Xavier.

(Professor Xavier Office)

Outside the office Sam was trying to hurry out of the hallway so that he could get down stairs.

"Come on Rahne, before we're late", Sam yelled

Rahne ran after him with her backpack in her hand. The two mutants ran past Ororo on the stairs, almost knocking her over, before they exit the door. Ororo recovered from the almost incident and made her way into Xavier's office.

She told him about the dream that she had and sighed heavily when she decide to tell Xavier who she thought was behind the devious deeds.

"I think that the Shadow King has found me", she said in disdain.

Xavier stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", Ororo nodded. "I saw him in my dreams."

"Well what do you plan that we do about it?"

"He wants me to come to Africa", Ororo stated.

Xavier stare shocked at the news. "And I'm guessing that you are going to face him?" Ororo only nodded, avoiding looking at Charles. "Well then srome of the X-Men will…"

"No", Ororo interrupted him. "I mean I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and plus this is a demon that I must face alone."

"As that may be", Charles say putting a hand on Ororo's shoulder. "I at least want you to go with one other person."

Ororo nods her head and begin to think of all the possible options. "I don't want to take any of the students away from their studies. And Hank is busy with some project, and Logan will be a too aggressive when confronting Shadow King." Ororo sighed as she thought of the last possible member that would be available.

"Well I just that it's settled", Xavier announced. "Remy will be joining you on this mission."

(Bayville Mall)

Jean and Scott were out at the Bayville mall getting a bite to eat at the food court. The two couldn't wait until their cafeteria was finished being rebuilt next week, but they did enjoy leaving campus and going on these what Jean called 'mini dates'. After they finished eating they went around the mall to look at shoes, clothes, and electronics. Jean decided that it was a good idea for them to go shopping, since they we already here. Jean had about five bags in her hand as they were about to leave the mall, until Scott saw a photo booth.

"Come on Jean", Scott said pulling Jean, who happily complied when she saw where they were headed into the booth..

The two got into the booth and took the five pictures. When they got out Jean went to go look at the pictures along with Scott. The first photo showed them wrapped in each other's arms. The next one was Jean kissing Scott, who was blushing, on the cheek. Then there was a picture of Scott putting bunny ears fingers behind Jean's head. The fourth one showed the two laughing. In the last picture, Jean and Scott were kissing.

The couple left the mall and was walking on the side-walk of the mall. They were about to cross the street to Scott's car until they heard a woman screaming. They turned around and saw a woman getting mugged by a big tall man with tattoos and spiked Mohawk. The man took hold of the woman's purse and began to run away.

"We have to go get him", Scott said as he ran after the man.

Jean who was still holding her bags was also in pursuing of the man but slowly behind Scott. The man ran into an alleyway and the two mutants followed him. The man ran deep into the alley until he was cut off by a dead-end, which was just a brick wall.

"Alright give back the purse", Scott commanded.

The man only smirked. "The kiddies took the bait."

Just then two glowing harpoons were thrown at Jean and Scott from behind them. Jean felt the presence behind her and had enough time to generate a force field to bloke the attack. They turned around and saw another man, who was bulk and with red hair in a low ponytail. He pulled two more harpoons out of the satchel on his back. He touched the tip of the metal sphere and it began to glow. He threw the harpoons at the two and this time Jean stopped them and made them fall on the ground. Scott looked back at the other man, who was picking up a huge dumpster in the alley and toss it at Scott, who blasted it.

Jean, who finally had enough of the attacks being thrown at her and her boyfriend, eyes glowed red like fire. She began to float lightly into the air, barely off the ground. Then a power psychic wave blast knocked the two men and Scott against the walls that surrounded them and were knocked out.

"Jean", Scott said before collapsing.

Jean slowly lowered herself on the ground and her eyes stopped glowing. She looked at her surrounding and saw the three men around her. She quickly ran and kneels over to Scott.

"What happened?" She asked herself. "What did I do?"

She heard someone snort behind her. When she looked she saw a woman who looked to have been in her mid-twenties with long layered lime green hair, with a matching striped lime green suit and shoes.

"This is why you never send men to do a woman's job", the woman said, holding out her hands towards Jean. Just then a wave of energy started to fall Jean's head, making her dizzy and nausea.

"Who are you?" Jean asked the woman, holding her head. "What do you want?"

The woman smirked. "We came for you."

(Hanger)

Ororo had informed Remy that the two of them will be going on a solo mission together. Remy was confused by the pairing of the two but decided not to question the woman. Ororo was already in the X-copter as Remy got into it.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Ororo asked the gambler, referring to the trench coat he was wearing.

"Yeah it's my favor", Remy simply replied.

Ororo shrugged off the conversation and started up the helicopter. They set off into the sky to Africa, which would be a few hours flight. After an hour of silence pasted, with Ororo in complete thought and Remy playing with his cards, the thief finally had the nerve to ask Ororo why he was chosen for this mission.

"So why exactly did you choose me to help you on this mission?"

Ororo was hesitate to answer the question but gave in and decided to tell him the truth. "Well one reason is that you're the only one that's not busy with anything."

"Wow", Remy said. "I'm glad it's not because I'm the most skilled." His sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Ororo. "You know must people don't want me around because they still don't trust me."

"That's not true", Ororo said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah it is", he sighed. "Once a no good thief, always a no good thief"

"I disagree with you", Ororo commented, which caused Remy to give her a questionable look. "You and I have more in common than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger I became an orphan after the death of my parents. The death of my parents left me traumatized and I didn't have any source of help. That was until I meet this man named Amahl Farouk, who took me under his wing and was also a mutant, but I had to repay him in return. I had to become a thief and steal any and everything that he wanted me to. My thievery lasted until a met Charles, while he was traveling in Africa. I was pickpocketing people that day and when I reached into his pocket, he somehow knew what I was doing and caught my hand. He let me go and told me that what I was doing was wrong no matter how much I needed it, so he let me go. Later on I saw him again but this time confronting Amahl and they both engaged into a psychic battle, which Charles won, with the price of killing Amahl body but not his spirit. Charles saw how frighten I was because he had killed the person that provided me with a shelter and food so he felt that it was his responsibility to take me in and that's how I became an X-Man."

"So we're going to Africa so that we could face this man's spirit?" Remy asked in understanding. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Yeah", Ororo said focusing on surrounding. "Amahl has the ability to posse another person's body, so we may be at a disadvantage."

"Don't worry petite", Remy assures her. "He won't be able to defeat _two_ thieves."

"Former thieves", Ororo corrected.

"_Riight"_, Remy smirked nodding his head, knowing that he could never stop thieving.

(Marauder's Base)

Jean and Scott were scrapped down on individual metal tables with cuff holding down their hands and legs. A man with bluish-gray skin approached the couple. He had a red ruby planted in the middle of his forehead. He had on a dark black suit with a red diamond shape on the chest area with a black cape that looked cut at the ends.

He took two needles and drew blood from both of the mutants with labels to distinguish needles. Once he got a sample of Jean's body, his red eyes glamour's with approval and his smile shows his sharp killer teeth. He turned to walk out the door and turned to the spike hair man and the harpoon man, who were standing at either side of the door.

"Blockbuster, Harpoon; keep an eye on these two while I go sample this"

The two mutants nod their heads as their boss exit the room. When the door closes behind the man; the two went over to the unconscious couple.

"What do you think he's going to do with them?" Blockbuster asks curiously.

"Well he's either going to dispose of them or keep them for further experiments", Harpoon replies. "But I'm pretty sure it's going to be the second one."

The two men walk away from the mutants, turning their backs on them.

Scott slowly begins to gain consciousness and trying to understand what happened and where he was. He went to move his arms but felt that they were tied down and figure that he was bound to the cold metal table. He struggled to try and release his arms to no affect. He turned his head and looks over to Jean, who is still unconscious.

"Jean", he whispers over to his girlfriend. "Jean wake up", he looks over to make sure that Harpoon and Blockbuster are not paying attention.

Jean begins to slowly awake, groaning in the process, luckily for them the other two in the room didn't hear her. Once Jean was fully awake, she looks and sees that she and Scott are both bound to the table. She sees that Scott has a pleading look on his face and knew what she should do instantly.

The cuff on both their hands and legs opens and they slowly get off the table. Once they made sure that they were both okay, they quietly try to get out of the door. Once they were a few inches away Harpoon notice that they were heading for the door.

"Hey!" He yells. "Get back here!"

Scott and Jean turn their attention to the two mutants and readied themselves for another battle. Blockbuster charges at them with as much force as possible. He threw a punch at Scott, who evaded the attack and counters it with a blast, which knock Blockbuster back a few steps. Harpoon grabs five of his harpoons and threw them at Jean, who sent each one back towards the mutant. Jean use telekinesis to allow the harpoons to pin Harpoon against the wall. Blockbuster and Scott were still going at it until Scott was knocked backwards and lost his glasses. When he opened his eyes again in the process, he sent a full blast at Blockbuster, knocking him hard into the wall.

Scott hurries to shield his eyes so that he wouldn't destroy or hurt anything or anyone, especially Jean. Jean quickly moves over to Scott and put a welcoming hand on his shoulder. She put his ruby glasses back on his face before helping him on his feet.

"Come on let's get out of here", Jean says as the both rush to the door.

Once they were at the door they push the button that open the door but to their horrible surprise, the bluish-gray skin man, green hair woman, and another man with purple hair was standing in front of them.

"Vertigo, Arclight", the graying skin man says. "Take care of them"

The two mutants beside him begin to purse Jean and Scott, who were backing away from them. Arclight's right hand starts to glow purple and he hit the ground with it. The ground begins to shake, causing Jean and Scott to lose their balance. Vertigo held out her hands and which sent a disoriented wave at the two. They start to feel woozy and dizzy like before, but Scott refused to let that happen again. He got ready to blast Vertigo but was counter by Arclight, clapping his hands together creating powerful shock waves. The shock waves, with the effects of Vertigo attack, cause the two mutants to hit the wall and Scott fell unconscious. Jean however felt strong power grow inside her and a red aura appears around her body with her eyes glowing red.

She glares at the Arclight and Vertigo for hurting Scott and attempting to hurt her. She held out her hands to the purple and green hair mutants and they start floating in the air. When Jean threw her hands out wide, Arclight and Vertigo were sent hurling at opposite walls with a rough impact, causing them to fall out. Jean turned her attention to the grayish man, who had an impress smile on his face as Jean advance towards him.

"You have an extraordinary and powerful gift", the man says. "You will be very valuable."

Jean uses her powers to throw one of the metal tables at the man. Once it was mere meters away he moves his hand with a swish to the right and the table followed. Jean seems a little surprise about this but still had determination on her face. She stood still in the air but the man already knew what she was trying to do.

"I've been around for many years", he announces. "If you didn't know I'm also a telepath and I've learned to put barrels to bloke my mind from other telepaths. Now let me show you how it shows be done."

The man had a sinister smile on his face, just as Jean feels a sharp painful invasion in her head. She holds her head but the pain was too much and she loses focus, falling on the ground. The man walks towards her as she tries to scurry away, losing the red aura and glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Jean asks when the man is face to face with her.

"The name's Mister Sinister."

Jean felt once last piercing pain in the head before screaming out a mental message as she passed out.

"_Professor I need your help!"_

(Cairo, Africa)

Ororo and Remy were walking through a marketplace as Ororo guided them to her previous home. Remy stops walking and leans on a food stand that was close to him. He had sweat pouring off his face and wipes it with the back of his hand.

"I told you to take off the coat before we got out of the helicopter", Ororo mocks.

"So now I know why you changed out your uniform."

Ororo was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a purple dress to match with scandals. Remy took off his coat and put it in his hands.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"It should be just around here", Ororo says as she round a corner with Remy behind her.

They arrive to a place where multiple huts and houses stood side by side. They walk to the biggest house that was separated from the rest that looked abandoned. They both enter the house but Ororo was hesitating before proceeding on. They walk and glace around the house, which was a walk through house with not that many doors. They keep walking until they arrive at a door at the end of the small hallway. Ororo opens the door and it reveals to be an office that was used recently but still had dust collected in it. They enter the room and look around to see if anything looked suspicious. Remy walks over to the shelf near the wall and sees a picture of Ororo as a teenager with a man that looks like some kind of mob leader. Remy knew that the man was Amahl and that this man was nothing but trouble. The two proceed into looking around the room until they heard a sound out in the hall. Remy and Ororo look at each other before going out into the hallway. When they enter the hallway they saw a black shadow move quickly into another room.

"Reveal yourself", Ororo commands. "Or you're force to face me."

The black figure sneaks up behind Remy, sending the gambler to the ground by delivering a low kick. Ororo towards to face the figure but he moves quickly and tries to hit her with multiple punches, which she evaded. Finally having enough of the attacks, Ororo sent a powerful wind to enter the house blowing the figure around the house. The man lands on the couch as the Ororo stop the wind. She walks over to the figure and saw that he was wearing a black cat costume. She pulls off his mask and was shocked to see who was behind it.

The man was African and had buzz cut black hair, with dark brown eyes. Ororo recognizes the man as her old childhood friend.

"T'Challa?" Ororo says looking at the man.

Once the man opens his eyes at the sound of his name, he looks and sees the woman that was once known as a goddess.

"Ororo is that really you?" He questions before getting up and giving her a tight hug. "I thought that you would never come back."

"Sorry I've been away so long but I have duties to attend to."

"I'm just glad that you're back."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion", Remy says as he got off the floor. "But we do have a mission to complete and who is this?"

"This is T'Challa", Ororo responds. "He's the king of the Wakandan tribe and we've known each other since we were teenagers."

"Yeah but when she left we haven't seen each other in a while", T'Challa continued. "I'm also known as Black Panther, the protector of my people and other civilians."

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked.

"I'm here because there was some activity about unnatural things happening to people."

"So you assumed that it was Shadow King too?"

"Yes, even after many years I still remember what you've said about him so I've figured he must have survived somehow."

"Great", Remy says. "Now we can travel together."

"Do you have any clues as to where he would go?" T'Challa asks Ororo.

"Yes he used to love going to the cliff that stood over the village so that he would seem bigger and more powerful than the people."

"Alright then let's go", Remy says.

(Xavier Institute)

"Have you gotten back into contact with Jean yet", Logan asks as he enters the Professor's office.

"No I've seemed to have lost connection with her. I'll have to use Cerebro to find her and Scott."

Xavier went to Cerebro that he could get a clear visual of where his two students were. Once he was in Cerebro he put on the metal helmet and searches for Jean and Scott. He located them into an abandon building. Once he exited Cerebro he informed Logan on where the two were located.

"So are you sending me on this mission solo?"

"No I've already informed Sean, Warren, and Piotr to meet with you."

"Alright I'm on my way out."

(Bayville High)

"No running in the hall!" Principal Valerie yells to the three students that were running by her office playing around.

Kitty and Rogue were walking pass her office as they ran into Piotr on his way out of the school in a hurry.

"Woah handsome", Kitty says putting a hand out in front of the Russian boy so that he would stop. "Where are you going?"

"The Professor wanted me to help with the search for Jean and Scott", he replies trying to control the blush appearing on his face, from Kitty's comment.

"Wait are they missing?" Rogue asks.

"Yes but the Professor believes that he knows where they are."

"Okay let's go."

As Rogue and Kitty try to leave Piotr steps in front of them.

"This mission is not for you", the Russian says. "Plus you have an exam today and Rogue has an essay, that's why he just asked for me."

The girls sighed and let him exit the building by himself. Once he exited the building, Sean, Warren, and Logan pull up in front of the school. He got into the X-Van and they drive away to save their friends.

(Marauder's Base)

Scott starts to wake up after the attacks that making him feel sick and tired. He sees that he and Jean are locked in a cage with both their arms and legs tied to the bars.

"Good you're awake", Mr. Sinister says.

"What do you want?" Scott asks with venomous in his voice.

"It's obvious really. I want yours and Jean's DNA so that I can create the ultimate and most powerful mutant in the world."

"You're crazy. That will never work."

"Maybe but it will take a while, which is why I'm continuing to process cloning first."

"Cloning?" Scott questions.

"Yes. Many of my experiments failed but a few were successful and you're about to witness one of many."

"He's ready" Vertigo tells Sinister as Arclight gets into a machine that could fit any size mutant. The machine also had a duplicate next to it with a tube connecting the two.

"Put this inside the second one."

Sinister pulls out a vile and puts it into Vertigo's hand. The vile had Arclight's name on it. Vertigo walks over to the second machine and inputs the vile into its right hole. Vertigo looks at Sinister, before receiving a reassuring nod to continue. She goes over to the control and raise up a lever. The two machines start to produce power with electrical sounds heard. The blood in the vile that's on the machine begins to seep into the machine. Once all the blood was exposed, the machines stop processing and they both open. The first one reveals Arclight walking out perfectly normal, whereas the other reveals a female figure. The female had purple hair similar to Arclight's but shorter to her ears. She had on the same clothes as Arclight and everything.

"Meet the second Arclight", Sinister announces to Scott. "But you see it's not perfected yet. But it will be and when it is I'm going to use you and Jean."

Scott scowls at Sinister but turns to look at Jean.

"Jean wake up", he says.

"Don't even try", Sinister comments. "I had to put her into a metal sleep because she's too powerful for her own good. Xavier has no idea how much power he could have with her, not to mention the rest of his students."

"You won't get away with this!" Scott yells.

"Oh yeah" Sinister smirks. "Who's going to stop me?"

Just then an explosion was heard through the door and Harpoon and Blockbuster were thrown through the doors, landing in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have something that doesn't belong to you", Wolverine growls.

Wolverine walks into the room along with Angel, Banshee, and Colossus. Vertigo stops in front of them and held out her hands. All four of the mutants fell to the ground feeling disoriented. Colossus got an idea and tuned is body into metal. His powers allowed him not to be affected by Vertigo, who was becoming uneasy as Colossus approaches her.

"I'm sorry but you leave me not choose", Colossus says as he grabs the woman. He squeezes her long enough so that he would not kill her but cause her to be unconscious.

Both of the Arclights get behind Colossus and use the powers at the same time. The male Arclight hit the ground while the female claps her hands. The shock wave and geo trauma causes Colossus to lose his balance. Wolverine hops over Colossus, who was falling and starts to slash at the male Arclight. Banshee starts screeching as the female Arclight to cover her ears, but the scream was too much power and she was tossed to a wall. Angel runs over to the cage and goes to untie Scott and Jean. Wolverine knocks out the other Arclight as Scott and Angel unties Jean and Scott holds her in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sinister asks.

"We're getting out of here and you're not going to stop us", Scott replies.

"Okay I have everything I need right here."

Sinister allows them to the leave the cage. As they all were about to exit the base Scott whispers into Wolverine's and Banshee's ears. Once Scott, Colossus, Angel, and Jean were out of sight Wolverine begins to destroy the lab. Sinister went to go stop him but Banshee starts screaming, preventing the man from doing anything but covering his ears. Once Wolverine was done, him and Banshee ran out.

Sinister sat there on the ground but had a grin on his. He was upset that they destroyed all his work and his cloning machine but he still had one thing. He pulls out the vials with Jean and Scott's name.

"I still have the most important thing."

(Cairo, Africa)

Ororo, T'Challa, and Remy were all wondering around the cliff that viewed over the tribe. They had been searching for thirty minutes but didn't find anything. Ororo and Remy met back up to each other and said they didn't find anything.

"Maybe he's not here?" Remy guesses.

"I wouldn't say that."

The two mutants turn around and sees T'Challa but with glowing black eyeballs.

"Shadow King", Ororo says. "Get out of T'Challa."

"Since when have I've ever listen to a trader like you Ororo?" Shadow King asks. "You didn't avenge me, instead you went to join the man they destroyed me. Now you must die."

T'Challa claws begin to extend and he begins to attack Ororo, who wouldn't fight in fear of hurting her friend. Remy, however took this as his chance to take down the man. He took out his staff and tries to hits the man over the head.

"Have you ever heard that you shouldn't attack a lady?" Remy mocks.

Shadow King turns his attention to Remy and starts to go after him, but the Cajun kepts evading each attack. Shadow King walks over to the edge of the cliff, which startles Ororo.

"Now if you don't let me that over your body I will kill your friend", he says.

"He won't do it", Remy assures Ororo.

Shadow King steps closers to the cliff and was about to fall until Ororo grabs his hand. A black aura begins to travel off of T'Challa and onto Ororo. Her eyes start to grow black as T'Challa begins to clear up.

"Yes", Shadow King exclaims. "Now I have the power to control Africa!"

He starts laughing but was hit with a stack of glowing cards by Remy. "I hope I didn't hurt Storm but she wouldn't want you to rule Africa."

"We have to get Shadow King out of her", T'Challa says.

"But how?"

Shadow King uses Ororo's powers to create a strong wind that was made standing hard for the two men.

"We have to get this medallion on her", T'Challa says referring to the panther necklace that he receives from out his pocket.

Remy starts to attack Shadow King but with no effect.

"You are no match for the power of the Windrider."

"I wasn't expecting to", Remy counters as T'Challa put the medallion on Ororo's neck.

Shadow King starts screaming out loud as he exits Ororo's body getting into his astral body. Ororo fell out the sky and T'Challa caught her. She slowly begins to open her eyes as Shadow King begins to ascend to the astral plane.

"I will get my revenge on you Windrider"

After a an hour of making sure everyone was okay and getting something to eat, Remy and Ororo were on their to the helicopter. Remy got into the helicopter so that T'Challa and Ororo and talk alone.

"I'm glad you're okay", T'Challa says.

"I'm glad you're okay too."

"Promise to visit more often."

"I will and thank you for saving me", Ororo gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting in the helicopter.

"I'm actually glad we came here", Remy announces.

"Really?"

"Yeah", Remy continues. "if we didn't come then we wouldn't have gotten to know each other better and of what I've heard that helps build a better team."

Ororo smiles at what Remy said because he couldn't agree with him more.

**Author's Note:**

**So here's is the eight episode and I hope you guys like it. I know that I didn't update last week but I like to think of it as a break for the mid-season finale. Anyway I hope you guys notice the glimpse of the Phoenix ready to proceed from out of Jean but it's not fully develop yet. Now we lonely got five episodes to go. By the way you guys have been lacking on reviews so review so that I won't be lacking on the story. Please review you guys so that I know that you guys are still with me and like the story.**


	10. Flashes of Reality

Chapter 9: Flashes of Reality

(Xavier Institute)

It was around one in the morning Saturday at the Xavier Institute of the Gifted and everyone was sound asleep in their rooms. However, although everyone was asleep Rogue was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having flashes in her dream of previous times with the Brotherhood. She kept seeing herself glaring at the boys that she use to live with and Mystique barking around orders and the encounters with the X-Men. All these memories were familiar until she saw a new face that she doesn't recognize. It was the face of a woman in her late twenties maybe, with messy blonde hair and a mask covering her eyes.

Rogue woke up after seeing the face of the woman. The face was clear as day in her mind but something about that woman send chills to Rogue. The shirt of Rogue's shirt was drenched in sweat so she got up and walked over to the get some fresh air out at the balcony. She leans on the rail and looks out at the land surrounding her. Rogue steadies her breathing and was trying to relax and forget about the face that was hunting her. She turns and reached for the door handled to reenter her room but when she looks at the glass she sees the woman's face on her body, which frightened her as she backs up against the railing.

"You ruined me", the reflection says. "And I will get my revenge."

"This can't be happening", Rogue shields her yes so she wouldn't look at the reflection. "This can't be real." She shakes her head and looks back at the glass and sees only herself. Rogue slowly gets up and makes her way over to the door and enters her room, locking the door behind her. She goes back over to her and bed and lies down, holding her hands over her eyes sighing. All she keeps thinking about is the woman's words, 'I will get my revenge'.

(Mojoverse)

"Spiral!" yelled a man in what seems like a control room with computers and multiple televisions. The man was an alien with repulsing green skin and looked obese. He had buggy big eyes and long pointy fingers and his head had wires connected to it. The wires were also connected to a machine with four metal tentacles used as legs, which were underneath the alien allowing him to be mobile since he doesn't have a spine and can't move without the machine.

"Yes master Mojo?" a woman with grey hair and white eyes says. She had on a samurai helmet, a blue suit with grey fur on the lower leg portion. She also had four mechanical arms, two on each side, along with her two real arms.

"Pleassse tell me that you found something new for me?" Mojo pleads. "I needed a new show since yesterday after our ratings plumbed to the ground. After that now good brat of a gladiator quit and I couldn't force him to stay anymore we don't have any entertaining shows. So what do you have?"

"Well I did discover something pretty interesting." Spiral went over to one of the computer screen and started typing. When she was finished, footage of the X-Men fighting villains were shown.

"Who are they?" Mojo asked curiously with excitement in his voice.

"They are a group of earthlings that have advance genes which grants them the powers that they possess."

"How do I come across getting one of them to here?"

"None of them will come willingly", Spiral replied.

"I want them here", stated Mojo. "And even if you have to use force bring them to me and when they arrive they will have no choice but comply." Mojo smile evilly and starts laughing hysterically.

(Xavier Institute)

It was around noon at the institute and everyone was doing their own thing. Rahne, Alex, Jean, Sean, and Jamie were swimming in the pool. Roberto, Dani, and Sam were outside shooting hoops at the basketball court. Petra was in the rec. room reading a book and every once in a while she would glaze at Jubilee and Remy playing pool. Piotr was in his room drawing in his sketch book while Warren was working out in the weight room with Hank coaching him. Ororo was in the garden watering the plants, Logan was working on his motor cycle with the help of Forge, and Xavier was in his office working on papers.

Bobby was walking out of his room and as he was about to walk down the stairs he saw Rogue's door slightly open and enters it. Rogue was sitting on her bed with her legs up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin rested on her knees, staring into space.

"Uh Rogue?" Bobby walks closer to her bed and tries to get a clear view of his friend. "Are you okay? We haven't seen you all day. Are you avoiding everyone?" When Bobby reaches the bed he sees that Rogue has dry tears on her face and he quickly sits on the bed and wraps his arms around her to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he questions. "What happened?"

Rogue shakes her head not wanting to think about any of the hallucinations. Her mind starts to become overwhelmed again with all the images that appeared earlier. It's still the Brotherhood, Mystique, and then the woman. "There's something wrong with me and I don't know what it is", she says in a quiet voice and looks away from Bobby.

"Come on Rogue you can tell me anything", Bobby assures her. "You know that you can trust me right? And I will do my best to help in any way that I can."

"Okay", Rogue replies after hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Well it all started with this images that I see in my head. There like all my memories from the past when I was with the Brotherhood. I remember most of them but some are kind of unfamiliar and blurry. Like I don't remember it or like it's some kind of blocked memory." She pauses. "Then there's this face of a woman that I feel like I seen her before but I also don't know her at the same time."

"Maybe you saw her in school or around town or something."

"No", Rogue dismisses the suggestion. "She's some kind of connection from when I was with the Brotherhood but I don't know when, where, or what happened?"

"What makes you think you saw her when you were with the bandits?"

"Because it only images from that time and she said that I ruined her." Rogue looks over to the glass door that the event happened.

"Did she say that in the memory?"

"No it's like I actually saw her in my room." Rogue saw the funny look that Bobby was giving her so she told him about the events that happened last night. "So I don't know what to do", she says after explaining everything.

"How about we go to the source of it all?"

Rogue stares at Bobby in disbelief. "You don't mean…?" But Bobby nods his head before she could continue the sentence, knowing that they both knew that they should go confront Mystique.

(Bayville Mall)

Tabitha and Amara were in one of the shopping malls in the Bayville mall. The two girls had convinced Scott to drive them along with Kitty, Kurt, and Ray who all wanted to tag along.

"Hey how does this look?" Tabitha asked Amara trying on some black shades with purple around the edges.

"Cool", replied Amara holding a red shirt with the phrase _I'm hot and you're not_ on it. She and Tabitha laughed looking at the shirt and then she looked at her watch. "Oh we're late Tabby."

"They'll be okay without us." Tabitha was looking at herself in a full body mirror, trying on a pink lip gloss. Amara pulled at her arm, dragging her best friend out of the store.

Scott, Ray, Kurt, and Kitty were sitting at a round table when Amara and Tabitha approached them. Kurt was hogging a chili dog down his mouth and holding a hamburger in his hand, Ray was munching nachos, and Kitty was eating a salad.

As the two girls sat down beside each other they seem to be avoiding the deadly glare that Scott was sending them through his ruby shades. "You two were supposed to be back here an hour ago."

"Sorry Scott", Amara said sheepishly.

Tabitha seems to be unfazed about whatever Scott was talking about. "Relax sailor boy, we were just having a little fun."

"Well _fun_ time is over-I'm ready to leave." Scott folded his arms and the other saw his eyebrows furrowed, so they knew he was serious.

Everyone got up and headed for the nearest exit which means they had to pass the electronic department. They were walking with Scott in the lead with the others talking behind him. The electronic area was unworldly quiet with no one around. It was suspicious but none of them seemed to notice.

Scott had his head down and he bumped into something that felt hard and warm. Scott looked and saw an unfamiliar woman with unnatural features; Spiral.

"What are you?" Kurt asked looking at the woman's mechanical arms.

"The name's Spiral and you'll be coming with me."

"Sorry lady but you must not know who we are", Tabitha sneered. She begins to make a big time bomb and once she was finish she threw it towards Spiral. When the time bomb reached Spiral, it was only a few inches from her face before a blue swirl of a portal appeared in front of her and sucked in the bomb. The mutants were amazed at the power but snapped out of it when another portal returned the bomb in front of the teens, exploding and knocking them out.

Spiral pushed the intercom button in her ear. "I've got them", she opens up a portal below the teens on the ground and they all fell in and she jumps in afterwards.

(Brotherhood Boarding House)

Rogue and Bobby were at the front door of the Brotherhood's home. Bobby saw the anxious look on Rogue's face and took the opportunity to knock on the door before she decided to back out. Angelo opens the door with a surprised look on his face at seeing two members of the X-Men in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Angelo snarled. "Are you here to terrorize us in our own home?"

"Yeah right", Rogue countered. "Even if we…"

"Actually we're here to speak to Mystique", Bobby interrupted Rogue before she pounded the boy into the ground.

"Let them in", a familiar voice said that belonged to none other the blue skin woman.

Angelo stepped aside and allowed for the two to enter the house. Rogue saw that the house looked way better than when she was staying here. The couch was neatly made and the curtains didn't have stains in them, and the rug looked freshly vacuumed.

"What is it that you want?" Mystique asked

"Can we talk in private?" Rogue asked glazing that Angelo, whose eyes were narrowed at her.

"Fine" Mystique leaded them to the top of the staircase and into her room. Her room was always the largest in the house and was always kept clean. Rogue often wondered how a woman like her could live with such messy boys before Wanda came along. Mystique sat at the edge of her bed while Rogue stood in front of her and Bobby leaned on the dresser beside the door. "We're alone, now talk."

"I wanted to know what happened here when I was with the Brotherhood."

Mystique gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? You already know everything."

"No I don't!" Rogue yelled losing her temper. "I need to know why I keep seeing this face of a woman every time I look into a mirror. Who is she? What does she want from me? I know that you know and you need to tell me right now."

Bobby saw that Mystique had a cross look of sympathy, horror, and achievement. He wondered which one dominated the others.

"The woman was Carol Danvers", Mystique replied with a sound of venomous anger in her voice. "She was a superhero by the name of Ms. Marvel."

"Wait, I've heard of her before", Bobby said. "She was a hero but no one has seen or heard from her for two years. Many believe that she's dead."

"She might as well be", Mystiques added.

"What did you do?" Rogue asked. "What did I do?"

"After I thought you had enough training with your powers I send you on a mission to attack Ms. Marvel. She just finished from fighting some villain and that's when I sent you in to attack her when she's low on power. She put up a fight with you but she was strong enough especially when I told you to drain every inch of life out of her. You were doing what I said for a while but then you let go saying 'It doesn't feel right'."

"Did I-did I kill her?" Rogue stuttered.

"No. But I surely wished you had. After the attack we hurried back to the house because you had that you were filling ill. After a few hours of resting in your room you ran to me panicking. You were babbling on about how your powers were out of control but I told you that you would have Carol's powers for a couple more hours or at least I thought so. The next day you still had her powers but then we thought that it would fade away whenever but it never did. We waited day after day after day but those powers never left and you were having delusions of Carol trying to get you. I told you that it was all in your head and that you were filling guilty but they only got worst. So then I called Agatha Harkness and she used magic to suppress the effects of Carol's presents in your mind but in order to do that she also had to suppress the powers of Ms. Marvel. Afterwards you were alright put also in the process it caused you to forget all about what happened so I let it go."

"So why has the magic stopped now after all this time?" Bobby asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that something has happened to Agatha and now Carol's self-conscious is now trying to take over yours."

"Where is Carol now?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Rogue exclaimed. "I know that you keep tabs on everyone that you have ever faced. Now tell me, where do I find her?"

Mystique studies Rogue face, "She's at the St. Sinclair's hospital."

"Is she a nurse or something?" Bobby questions.

"No", Mystique masks her face as unreadable. "She's in a coma."

Rogue and Bobby stared at each other in disbelief.

(Mojoverse)

The six unconscious mutants were awoken by the getting drench with a pool of water. They all were coughing up the salty liquid and realized that they were trapped in glass box, enclosed in a glass room.  
Scott was the first on his feet and walked over to the door handle of the glass box, and he was hoping that it would open. To his disbelief it actually did open and he walked out with the others following him. He noticed that the room was bare and seems to have no opening. "Guys check around the room and see if you can find a way out."

Everyone began to search around the room and checked every inch of it but couldn't find any exit what so ever. Scott huffed in disappointment and touched his visor to blast the wall open but when he did nothing happened. "Something's wrong I can't use my powers."

"What do you mean!?" Ray asked.

"His right I can't teleport", Kurt added.

"And I can't phase like at all", Kitty shrieked.

"What's going on?" Amara asked no one in particular. "Why can't we use our powers?"

"Because my dear", Mojo said entering the room with Spiral by his side. "The anti-power ankle bracelet device I put on you."

Ray rose up one of his pants leg and saw a device that looked like an ankle house arrest detector. The others looked at his and saw a red light signaled that it was activated.

"Give us back our power you disgusting lure of maggot", Tabitha glared at him but he only responded with a laugh.

"You'll get your powers back in due time", he replied. "But first we have to do a little test."

"Test?" Kurt questioned. "What tes-"

Before Kurt could finish one of Spiral's portals appeared and sucked in Kurt and Amara. The others stared in horror as their friends disappeared.

"What did you do to them!?" Scott yelled getting face to face with Mojo. "Where did they go?"

Mojo had a sinister smile on his face and only pointed towards a television in the room that none of the teens noticed at first. The television showed static at first put then Amara and Kurt appeared on screen in some kind of place like a desert.

Kurt and Amara looked puzzled at the surrounding area that was just sand on top of sand with nothing else.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked examining the area.

"Hmm, Kurt", Amara said backing into Kurt's back with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" he said turning around and seeing two men with robotic arms that were plasma blasters. "Whoa!" Kurt said as the men began to blast at them and they quickly start running. "If only I could teleport right now."

Amara tripped in the sand and Kurt helped her up but when they were about to run again the two men were above them pointing their weapons at them. The two mutants closed their eyes ready for the impact but it never came. When they opened their eyes they saw that they were a greater distance away from the men, who were now pursuing them.

"I-I think you just teleported", Amara said.

"Yeah I just I did. Try to use your powers."

Amara held both of her hands in out together and a bright flame of fire appeared in them. She was smiling down at it but then one of the men blasted Kurt. She turned around and out of fear threw the flaming ball of fire at the man that blasted Kurt. Amara ran over to Kurt but was also feeling upset if she had killed that man. She looked over to the men and saw that one had a huge whole in the pit of his stomach but both where still pursuing them as if unfazed. When the men were closer; Amara saw that the man had a shiny and slivery inside.

"Kurt there robots"

Kurt looked over and saw that she was telling the truth and teleported behind the men. He grabbed one of their arms and teleported. When he reappeared he threw the man against the other, knocking them both down. They both were in the process of getting back up but Amara had a blast of burning lava melting them. After they were completely dissolved Amara stopped. Kurt and Amara smiled at their victory against the robotic men but before they could do anything they were back with the others in the metal room.

"You guys were just prefect", Mojo grinned as the others went over to make sure that Kurt and Amara were okay. "We received a larger numbers of views than any other show! I knew that this would be a big hit."

"Great you did you're experiment now let us go", Scott demanded.

"Sorry but you all are too valuable to be let go."

(St. Sinclair's Hospital)

Rogue and Bobby had just arrived at the hospital and were standing at the nursing counter. There was only one nurse working there and she was typing away on the computer. After she was finished she looked over to Rogue and Bobby.

"How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a woman by the name of Carol Danvers."

The woman starts typing in the computer again and shakes her head when she turned back to them. "I'm sorry miss but we don't have a Carol Danvers in this hospital."

"Are you sure because I was told she would be here."

"Sorry but no patient in the hospital has that name."

"Can you please could check again", Rogue urged on.

"Look", the nurse voice was final. "I've already told you she's not here. Maybe she's at a different hospital. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get back to work."

The nurse turned her gaze back to the computer screen. Bobby puts his arm around Rogue to comfort her as they went to exit the building. Rogue suddenly got a filling to go a totally different direction from the door and deeper into the hospital. Rogue pulls on Bobby sleeves to lead him into the direction that she wanted to go. Bobby complied and they walked up to an elevator. Rogue pushed the up button and when the elevator came down they entered and she pushed the sixth floor.

"Rogue, where are we going?" Bobby questioned but before he got an answer, the elevator door opened to the sixth floor and Rogue exited it and went left. Bobby hurried to follow the girl and finally caught up with her when she stopped at a door, peering into the small square window. Bobby saw that Rogue looked like she was in a dazed state but when he glance into the room he saw a woman with dark blonde hair in a bed with tubes and wires connecting from her to the machine. "Is this…"

"Yes", Rogue answered before he could finish his question. "This is Carol Danvers."

Rogue turned the knob of the door and her and Bobby quickly filed into the room. They walk over to the bed and saw that the woman just looked like she was sleeping and not in a coma. Bobby grabbed her chart from the bed and read over it.

"It says her name is Jane Doe"

"So that's why the nurse said she wasn't here", Rogue said. "Because no one knows who she is." Rogue walked over to the edge of Carol's bed. Something was drawing her towards the woman and she couldn't help but to touch the woman's face. However once she touched the woman she began to fill queasy and it felt like something was pounding in her head and then Rogue quickly pulled her hand off the woman. Rogue was staring at her hands the front and back like it was foreign to her.

"Rogue, are you okay?"

Rogue had a smirk on her face. "Yeah I will be; once I get rid of her."

Bobby looked over to the woman on the bed and then at Rogue, whose voice sounded different. "Rogue is that you?" Rogue didn't answer the question so Bobby tried another question. "Carol?" Rogue looked at him with a grin.

"Yes I've finally gain control over the girl and now she will pay for what she has done." Carol was using Rogue's body to walk over to an open window in the room. "Your friend is about to go splat."

"No!" Bobby exclaimed. He tackled the girl and pinned her to the wall. "You're not going to hurt my friend.

The only response that Bobby received was an amusing laugh and then with unnatural strength Rogue slapped Bobby off her and into a wall. When Bobby got back on his feet he saw that Rogue was flying in the air.

"How are you doing that?" Bobby asked.

"She absorbed some of my powers, remember?" Rogue walk towards the window again but this time Bobby froze her feet to the ground. Rogue easily broke out of the frozen ice with an angry look on her face. "I'm really tired of you."

Rogue advanced on Bobby and quickly grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall. "All you had to do was stay out of it." Rogue rose one of her fist and was about to punch Bobby.

"Rogue listen to me", Bobby pleaded. "I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. You're strong Rogue; you're the strongest girl that I know. You can fight this and bet Ms. Marvel. She just a person trying to harm you and I know you don't want that to happen. I believe in you Rogue. I believe that you can overcome anything that heads your way, so that means you can beat her. So please Rogue don't let her win."

Rogue's punch was heading in Bobby's direction but it only connected with the wall that now had a giant whole in it, to Bobby relief he was glad she hit the wall and not his face. Rogue held her head and steady her other hand on the wall to balance herself. Bobby grabbed her upper arms and helped her.

"I've got you", he said.

(Xavier Institute)

Forge was in the rec. room working on the television in the room. The Professor had asked him to fix it after Jubilee had accidently short-circuit it when she turned it on this morning. Jubilee and Ray were the main ones that destroy anything electrical along with Logan. He pulled the television plug into the socket after he was done. It was static until hit the side of it.

Forge decided to relax and watch some TV, so he was flipping from channel to channel until he came to a station he had never even heard of. The station was MoJoTV. The thing that Forge running up to the TV was six members of the X-Men in the show.

Forge was about to go get one of the other adults but then the doorbell rang. He went to the door and saw Doug.

"Hey is Kitty here?" Doug asked.

"N-no", Forge shook his head.

"Kay, tell her a stopped by then"

Doug was about to leave until Forge grabbed his sleeve. "Hey you're good with TV's right?"

Doug stared at Forge curiously but only nodded.

(Mojoverse)

The six mutants were running away from robotic dogs that were chasing them. They were running on ice that was surrounding the entire area in a place that seemed like Antarctica. All of them were shivering while they were trying to get away from the dogs, except for Amara.

"Ray", Scott turned to the spiked hair boy. "You, Kitty, and Amara handle them."

Ray nodded his head as he and the two girls stopped running. There were six dogs chasing them. Ray blasted one of the dogs causing it to short-circuit, Amara melted two of them with lava, and three dogs dogged piled on Kitty. She phased through them and they all shut downed. The three went to catch up with the others, who appeared at a huge mountain of ice that was placed as a wall trapping them. A piercing howl was heard and the group saw that it was more dogs. Scott took off his glasses and blasted at the ice in a straight line cutting off the ice and separating them from the ice. One of the dogs tried to jump onto their side but it was too far apart and it dropped into the water.

The mutants sighed in relief and looked around the ice. Scott was touching at the ice and pushing it but it didn't feel as cold as ice it actually felt warm.

"How do we get out of here?" Scott yelled.

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?"

Everyone was looking around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sound familiar but no one could figure it out. Forge and Doug's face appeared in the ice.

"Forge?" Scott said in disbelief. "But how?'

"It's a long story and I'll feel you in later but I've got to get you guys out of there. Where ever there is."

"We're in like another dimension", Kitty replied. "And what's Doug doing there?"

"I came to hang out with you", Doug answered. "But then Forge explained that you guys were in the TV, so he asked me to help."

"How do you plan of helping us?" Tabitha said.

"The ice that you're seeing isn't really ice." Forge explained. "But really like a TV screen so we were going to create a portal to bring you back, but the thing is were going to have to turn the TV on and off."

"Okay, get started then!" Ray urged.

"Doug, click the switch."

Forge and Doug's face leave from the TV but then a second later there was a portal. "Okay guys hurry", Scott said as he ran into it. They all ran into the portal and then it vanished.

Mojo was in the control room watching as the mutants escaped with Spiral by his side ranting. "Why are you not doing anything? You're just going to let them get away?"

"Oh Spiral you underestimate me", Mojo grinned and moved over to big tall glass tube with a person inside. "We the study of those mutants I was able to create my own mutant, who'll be the star of the new reality gladiator show."

(Xavier Institute)

Scott and the others explained to everyone at the institute about what had happen to them and Xavier told them that he would check it out more and that they should get some rest. Scott decided that he would get something to eat before heading to his room. He was getting out ingredients to make a sandwich when he saw Bobby and Rogue walk into the institute with Bobby keeping Rogue steady as they went upstairs. Scott was about to questioned them but decided against it.

Bobby helped Rogue all the way into her room and guided her to her bed. "Thanks Bobby."

"It's no problem", he smiled at her.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. So thank you. And I wanted to let you know that you a great friend my ultimately best friend."

"Well I'm always here to help my friends no matter how dangerous the mission", he replied. "You should get some rest it's been a long day."

"Yet it has, night."

"Good night."

(St. Sinclair's Hospital)

A nurse was walking into the hallway and entered the room were Carol Danvers was located. When she entered the room she saw that the woman was waking up looking around the room.

"Oh my-you're await"

"Hmm…where am I" Carol asked.

"You're in the hospital but it's going to be okay", the nurse said. "Stay here I'm going to go get the doctor."

The nurse quickly left out the room while Carol was holding her head. "I-I remember…_Rogue_."

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah people I know that I had you scared like I wasn't going to finish up this story but I will. And I'll like to thank skyscraper25 for the encouragement to finish this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think you guys. Four episodes to go!**


	11. X Equal Protect

Chapter 10: X Equals Protect

(Bayville)

Logan was riding through the highway on his motorcycle going eighty miles per hour. He along with Piotr and Remy decided to race each other back to the mansion. Piotr really wasn't up for the challenge at first but Remy, who came up with the idea made an offer neither men could refuse. The losers would have to fix up the winners bike.

Remy was speeding, catching up with Logan. The Cajun was cutting in front of other moving cars that honked at him for doing sure danger stunts. Remy was right beside Logan, giving the man a thumbs up but the only response he received was a low growl.

The two men stayed without distance of each other, neither gaining any advance on the other. They barely broke apart from one another, unless to avoid an approaching car or speeding passed a slow car. Their activity was subsided by Piotr rolling passed them going at least going ten miles more than them. Neither of the two men like that the Russian was in the lead so both speed up.

A tanker in front of the three biker mutants exploded, it swerving and blocking off all the lanes on the highway. Every mobile vehicle that was near quickly came to a stop to avoid running in the gas truck that was blazing with fire. The free flying flames clamp down on nearby cars surrounding truck.

The people looked in horror as the fire bounced to more cars. Many drivers and passengers got out their cars and ran in the opposite direction of the fire. However the three mutant men stood and stare at the flames already knowing what they must do.

"You two make sure that everyone is away from here and safe", Logan commanded.

"What are you gonna do Mon Amie?" Remy questioned.

"I'm going to see if there's anything left of the man driving the truck."

Piotr and Remy nodded their heading going into opposite directions to do their part. Piotr found a woman stuck in her car trapped between two other cars surrounding her car. Piotr pushed aside the car that was blocking the driver's side of the woman's car. The woman got out of the car in a panic and had a horrified look on her face when she took a look at Piotr with his body covered with metal. She quickly ran away from the site, without even as much as a thank you but the Russian wasn't that much offended because he knew the conflict the humans had against mutants.

Remy ran from car to car to make sure that everyone was safe and okay. No one seem to have been in any trouble until he came to a car that was caught on fire with a child maybe four or five years old in the back seat and a man in the driver's seat unconscious. Remy went over to the car and reached for the door handle to the car but it seem stuck he pulled harder but it wouldn't budge so he tried the left back seat door but it wouldn't open either. Remy figured that the door must be lock so he looked at the little boy in the car and gesture for him to lower his head. The boy seems to have understood what Remy meant because he scooted over to the other side of the seat and lower down. Remy put each hand on the doors on the left side of the car, which had started to glow at faint purple color. Both doors exploded off the hinges of the car and boy looked into the car and saw the boy huddled up at one side of the car with his hands covering his eyes. "Mon Amie are you okay?" Remy asked the boy holding his hand out to the boy, who made his way over to Remy with hesitation, and hooked his arms around the Cajun. Once Remy securely had the boy he went over to get the check on the man, who was stirring and waking up. When the man finally came to he saw Remy helping him out the car and holding the child in his hand. The child reached for the man, who happily took him into his arms hugging the boy tightly.

"Thank you", the man said looking Remy directly in the eye. "Really; maybe mutants aren't that bad after all."

Remy keep a blank expression on his face as the man and little boy evacuated away from the area.

Logan was near the tanker that blazing out heat from the fire growing around. Logan arrived at the door of the truck and to his surprise the man in the truck was still alive. Logan claws sheath out from between his knuckles and slashed the doors to get the man out because it was too hot to actually touch. Logan cut off the man's seat belt and thrown the man over his shoulder to carry him. As Logan with the man he started to smell something odd that seem to get stronger along with the smell of burning fire, then he was suddenly he was tackled to the ground by something almost as heavy as the man he was carrying over his shoulders.

He looked and saw the man that he was carrying laying on the ground but was shocked him the most was the person responsible for the stiffness in his sore arm now. Logan saw X-23 standing over the man, with an expression mixed between a scowl and smirk.

"X", Logan said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt apparently", she replied dryly but then gesture a car that just exploded. "There was a line of gasoline that you were walking in and a fire caught on to it so I decided to save you."

Piotr and Remy were walking over to the two both with questionable looks on their faces but Remy was the first to ask, "Who's the petite?"

"She's …"

"Laura Kinney", X-23 interrupted Logan wanting to introduce herself by using her _actual _name. "I'm Wolverine's clone."

"I'm don't want to be rude", Piotr said politely in his thick Russian accent. "'But I believe it's time for us to go."

Police sires along with the fire truck and ambulance could be heard as they all pulled up.

"He's right", Logan said. "Our work here is done lets go to the mansion."

(Bayville High)

Sam and Tabitha were both walking side by side out of the school building. It was around 4:20 and they were the only ones outside the building. Both had receive detention and were going to be in big trouble when they get back to the institute. While they were walking down the steps, Sam was glowering at Tabitha.

"Do you see what you do Tabitha?" Sam scowled. "Because of you we had to stay after school and when we get home we'll either have extra Danger Room session with Logan or get grounded or have to clean up the _whole _mansion."

"Hey it's not my fault that this teacher can't keep up with my speed and time", Tabitha shrugged off Sam's rant as if he said nothing of importance. "You wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place if you wouldn't have butted in by the way. Why did you but in anyway?"

"Because", Sam's face turned a dark shade of red but Tabitha just passed it off from his earlier anger at her. "It's my job to keep the members of my team in check, even if that means I have to pay the price too."

"Aww that's sweet", Tabitha mocked as they walk down the sidewalks along the busy streets of New York. "But you know that you can't be _everyone's _protector right?"

"I not everyone's protector", Sam countered. "Just yours" Tabitha raised a questionable eyebrow at that so Sam continued, "You my dear Tabby are the only piece of work that needs the _full_ attention of her most profound leader only because you're always getting yourself in trouble."

"I do not always get myself in trouble." Tabitha pouts, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're right. You're _almost_ always getting yourself in trouble."

"You know what Guthrie…"

Sam never found out what Tabitha had to say because they got distracted by a noise coming from an alley. Sam and Tabitha stared at each other for a brief second before they heard a high pitch scream and start dashing into the alley. They ran until a group of men came into their vision with one of the men, who was none other than Cameron Hodge, pinning a boy to the wall.

"Now listen here mutant", Cameron said in a vicious voice with spit flying from out his mouth. "Tell me everything you know about the X-Men!"

"I-I already tol-told you", the boy stuttered. "I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me!" Cameron's face turned red with anger and his teeth seem to have been crunching against each other. "I know that _all_ you mutants are in cahoots with each other."

"We have to do something", Sam told Tabitha but before they could come up with a plan the girl was already on the move. "Tabby wait"

"I'm going to ask you again", Cameron's face was millimeters away from the boy's. "Tell me what you know."

The mutant boy was shaking his head rapidly as Cameron brought one of his hands back and was about to plunge it into the boy's face until Tabitha intervened.

"If you really wanted to know _that_ much about the X-Men, why didn't you ask one of us instead?"

Cameron and the men behind him stared at the blonde hair girl with shock. They had not expected for anyone to have found them in the alley, none the least caring about what they did to a mutant. Cameron let go of the mutant boy, who quickly ran away from the scene without even glancing back.

"Do you really think that you can handle us little girl?" Cameron challenged. "There's just one of you and four of us."

"Do you idiots really think that she would be here alone", Sam asked walking out of the shadows to help out his friend.

"It doesn't matter how many mutants you have with you because sooner or later all of the mutants in the world will by completely extinct."

"Keep dreaming bubby", Tabitha countered.

Cameron gesture a hand forward and the three men with him advance towards the two mutants. Sam jet propelled in the air and knocked one of the men into the back wall. Tabitha created a time bomb and threw it towards the other two men. It exploded causing the men to fall off their feet. Tabitha moved over to Sam as the smile in triumphant over to small defeat.

"Now geek boy", Tabitha frowned at Cameron. "Do you really think that you can mess with us?"

Just then a tranquilizing dart shot into the necks of both Sam and Tabitha and they both fell the ground unconscious. Cameron stared wide eyed as the two mutants hit the ground and turned to the person that caused their downfall. Duncan Matthews walked from out the shadows with three more darts in his hand.

"I told you that they couldn't resist helping that poor little boy", Duncan smirked.

"Yeah I've have to admit that you were right." Cameron looked down at the two Young X-Men with disgust. "Come let's take them to Creed before they wake up."

(Xavier's Institute)

When Logan, Remy, Piotr, and Laura got back from the accident Logan decided that it would be best to bring Laura back to the institute to meet Xavier and see if she could enroll into the institute. Laura was currently in the Professor's office with Logan, Ororo, and Hank discussing if she should be allowed into the school.

"So why exactly did you intend on coming back here?" Charles asked.

"Well I've been on my own for a long time now", Laura started. "But I'm tired of living on my own and the only person that I could think of to help me was…" Laura turned her gaze over to Logan so that everyone would know who she was talking about. "And plus he offered to me before that I could stay here, if that offer is still available."

"It is", Xavier assured her. "And we would be happy to have you join us." Charles outstretched his hand for Laura to shake, which she complied. "Logan I think that it would be best for you to show Laura to her room."

"No problem Chuck", Logan replied. "Come on kid."

As Logan and Laura walked out of the room, Charles turned to the other to fine teachers at the school. "So what do you think?"

Ororo hesitated before speaking, "I know she means well but…what if she hurts someone?"

"I agree with Ororo", Hank said. "The girl has been traumatized her whole life. What if she can't control here impulses?"

"Well Logan seems to have a great belief that she's not back", Charles responded.

"Yeah but that's because she's basically him", Hank continued. "They're the same person experimented on by the same people. The only difference is that we know what Logan's capable of but not her."

Logan and Laura were walking down the hallways of the institute and even though that neither of them wanted to admit it, they were both glad to see each other. As they were walking Logan saw Rogue coming their way with a book in her hand. She was reading it not paying attention to where she was walking.

"Rogue", Logan saw that his voice startled the southern girl. "I want to you officially meet someone." Rogue closed the book in her hand and went over them. "Rogue this is Laura, I think you remember her."

"Ah yeah", Rogue replied like she would actually forget that day. "She like took out all the X-Men except for you. What's she doing here anyway?"

"She's joining the X-Men", Logan replied. "Well really she's going to be with the Young X-Men."

"Cool, we could really use someone like her on the team." Rogue directed her attention to Laura. "Being here is great, at least most of the time it is, but the only killer thing is the Danger Room sessions."

"So how often do you train?" Laura asked.

"Two or three times a day", Logan answered.

"But I thought that you guys were the X-Men", Laura complained. "I thought that you guys would at least train for like half the day or something. That's what I did when…" Laura stopped talking not wanting to think about Weapon X.

"Yeah I told them we should train all day but no one wants to listen to me."

"Logan that's because you try to kill us with your session most of the time", Rogue countered.

"Yeah well at least it would help you if you ever had to face a greater challenge." Logan realized with all the talk that they were doing he forgot about a session that he was supposed to be doing. "I completely forgot the session that I was having today. Rogue do you mind showing Laura to her room?"

"Not at all"

"Thanks", Logan turned to Laura. "I'll see yah later kid."

Laura scowled Logan for calling her a kid but he hadn't seem to notice because he was already heading towards the Danger Room. "Don't worry about it", Rogue said seeing the other girl's facial expression, "He calls everyone a kid. Come on let's go to your room and then meet everyone."

(Friends of Humanity Base)

Sam was slowly gaining consciousness but felt dizzy and nauseating and could barely tell that he was locked in a cell along with a body beside him. When his vision cleared he discovered that the body lying next to him was Tabitha's. He used as much strength as he had to pulled himself over to Tabitha and began to nudge her awake.

"Come on Tabby wake up", Sam urged.

"Hmm-Uh…Sam?" Tabitha wakes up and rubs her eyes with the same nauseating feeling as Sam. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"I don't know", Sam replied. "But those guys did something to us and…"

"We locked you up", a familiar voice said. Duncan walked up to the cell that spread him from the mutants.

"Matthews", Tabitha snarled. "Don't you have anything better to do with your life, like college or football?"

"You know, you're lucky that we even put you in this cage", Duncan glared at the girl. "You have the privilege to be here instead of being dead."

"You know yah can't hold us right?" Sam stumbled onto his feet ready to jet propel out but his legs gave away and he slump back to the ground.

"Sam are you alright?" Tabitha asked warily.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The two mutants heard Duncan laugh, "Do you idiots really think that we weren't prepared to face your kind. We drugged you so that you couldn't get away."

"Or before you could kill another human", Cameron came into view scowling at the mutants. "You mutants shouldn't even exist. And The Friends of Humanity are going to make sure that we rid away all of your kind."

Tabitha and Sam were huddled together both not showing any kind of fear in their faces, but rather confidence and hope. "What do you plan on doing with us?" Sam asked.

"Well", a new voice said. Duncan and Cameron both turned around and saw Graydon Creed walk up. The man had a blank expression on his face to hide the hatred he held against mutants. Sam noticed that his posture was straight and in line, his face was hard and he seem to be in control, but Sam could sense the revulsion against him and Tabitha just by the man's cold hard stare. "I plan on ending all mutants but first I think that we should start with the mutants that took the life of one of my fellow followers." Graydon turned his gaze to Cameron.

"You won't get away with this!" Tabitha exclaimed but Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"The X-Men will find us", Sam said in a surprisingly calm and cool tone. "And when they do, we will stop everything that you do. All we want is peace with regular humans but with people like you that will never happen."

"With people like us?" Graydon looked offended. "You're the ones that ruin everything that life stands for and we're just trying to make everything better. Now I'm done talking with you."

As Graydon turned his back on them the two mutants didn't notice that someone was behind them and then they felt a shocking bolt of electricity passing through them. Sam vision blurred before he passed out and all he could do was hope that the X-Men were on their way to recuse them.

(Bayville High)

Principal Cooper was walking out of the school's door getting her car keys from out of her purse. She walked over to her car but was surprise to see Professor Xavier waiting beside her car.

"Professor Xavier", she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if a couple of my students were here."

"You do understand that school has been out for nearly three hours now", the woman questioned.

"Yes but to my understanding Sam and Tabitha both had detention and had to stay after school."

"Yes I remember", Valerie nodded. "But they both left the school grounds and I haven't seen them since. Maybe they were too scared to go home because they didn't want to be punished. You know many students try to avoid trouble."

"Yes maybe you're right", Xavier said full of doubt. "Thank you for your time."

(Xavier Institute)

Laura was exploring around the institute looking for Logan after Rogue introduced her to everyone and then left her to deal with something. Rogue told her to stay put until she got back but Laura really didn't like listening to commands especially after being controlled all her life. Logan's scent was all around the house but Laura finally caught his recent scent which leads her to the kitchen.

When walks into the doorway of the kitchen she didn't see Logan anywhere but instead five students. She saw Kurt, Alex, Dani, Christy, and Bobby talking and laughing over something Kurt had said. She left and continued to trail Logan's scent which then leads her to the Rec. Room. In the room Roberto, Sean, and Jamie were watching a soccer game on TV. Sean and Jamie were sitting on the couch while Roberto was sitting on the floor. Hank was also in the room but was wearing glasses to read the book in his hands but every once in a while he would look at the game.

Laura turned to walk away when she bumped into none other than the Cajun himself. "Whoa petite, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to find Wol-I mean Logan", Laura tried not to scowl at the man so tried to scurry away from him.

"I know where he is", Remy replied before the girl could leave, which worked because she turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow. "He's in the Danger Room, I'll take you." Remy began to lead the way.

"You know I can find my own way right?"

"Yes but I insist on meeting the daughter of the world's famous _Wolverine_", Remy tried to suppress a laugh as they enter the elevator. "Who would have guessed that Logan of all people would have a child?"

"I'm not his…" Laura trailed off because she didn't really want to correct Remy. For once no one would label her as the clone of Weapon X but actually a real person, her own individual persona.

The elevator opened and Remy walked down the corridors of the Sub-Basement with Laura right behind him scanning over the foreign area. They both stopped walking when they arrived at the doors outside of the Danger Room.

"Okay so we'll go up to the control room and…"

Laura zoned out from what Remy was about to say because she heard Logan groaning in pain. Before Remy knew what was happening Laura rushed passed him and started slicing away at the door.

Remy stared in disbelief, "What are you doing!?"

Without answering Laura kicked at the door knocking it apart from the hinges and running into the Danger Room. She ran into the slivery blue platform and saw a figure knocking Logan off his feet and then putting their foot on top of his chest. Before Remy could even blink Laura went off and tackled the figure from off of Logan. This caught Logan off of guard and he hurried onto his feet when he got up he saw that Laura had Jubilee pinned down to the ground.

"Laura, what do you think you're doing!?" Logan asked as Remy and he approached the two girls.

"I-I thought that you were in trouble", Laura responded and started to feel foolish.

"Well", Jubilee groaned from Laura's weight pressing on her. "He's not. Can you get off me now?"

Laura got off of Jubilee and Logan helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Jubilee replied. "I'm going to go back upstairs."

"I'll come with you", Remy said not wanting to stay with the other two dangerous mutants.

Logan waited for Remy and Jubilee to be out of hearing range before talking to Laura, "Laura you didn't have to bust in here. Did Remy even tell you what we do in this room?" Before she even had a chance to answer he continued. "This is the Danger Room and here is where we train. That's what me and Jubilee were doing; _training._" Logan sighed at seeing the girl lower her head, avoiding his gaze so he puts a hand on her shoulder, which makes her look at him. "You have to understand that here everyone is not out to get you at least not in the mansion. This is a safe place to be, I just want you to know that."

"_Logan please meet me in my office"_, Xavier's voice said in Logan's head.

"Laura I have to go but I'll be back"

Logan left the girl in the room but she hardly notice because she seem to have been lost at thought about something.

(Xavier's Office)

"What do you mean they were taken?" Logan heard Scott's voice as he entered the room. He saw that Ororo, Hank, and Jean in the room.

"What's going one?" Logan asked.

"Charles has just informed us that Sam and Tabitha have been taken by mutant haters", Hank informed him.

"What?" Logan snarled. "Okay Chuck, tell us where to find them."

"They're a little far away out of Bayville at an abandon factory."

"Alright let's go then", Ororo said.

(Factory)

Tabitha woke up to find herself out of the cell but cuffs on her hands that had chains on them connecting to the wall. She also saw Sam strapped down on a table still unconscious. "Sam", She whispered his name loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to alert anyone nearby. "Sam." Tabitha started to worry when she didn't get a reaction from the country boy. "Sam!"

"He can't hear you", Cameron said holding something sharp and silver in his hand. "We dosed him up twice as much as you so he won't be waking up anytime soon. "

Tabitha saw that what Cameron was holding was a dagger. "Wha-What are you going to do?" she asked frightfully.

"Well my best friend die in front of me", Cameron responded. "Now I think that someone deserves to share that same pain and experience with me. You know what they say an eye for an eye."

Cameron moved closer to Sam's motionless body. If it wasn't for the slights rise and fall of his chest, Tabitha would of thought that he was already dead. Cameron lowered the dagger and traced with the tip of it over Sam's skin.

"No!" Tabitha screamed. "You can't do this!"

"Oh but I can", Cameron stated. "And I will. You see I had to suffer a loss because of one of you X-Men and now _all_ of you X-Men will suffer a loss because of me." Cameron started to cut slightly on Sam's arm piercing his pale skin.

Tabitha sucked in a breath, "Stop! No please!"

Cameron ignored whatever she was saying and moved along to the other arm to do the same. "You know Graydon let me do this alone because he felt that I should have some kind of closure. So he moved your bodies to this factory and said that I can do anything I want with you two and I decided on this." Cameron smirked when he her Tabitha whimpered with tears slowly following down her face. "You shouldn't cry, it's not like you're the one getting cut open. And the best thing that will make you happy is that I'm going to let you go. Let you go so that you can tell all you little mutant friends to run and hide from the Friends of Humanity because they _will_ be next."

Tabitha stared at Sam's body and because most of her attention was on Cameron and the dagger in his possession she didn't notice that Sam didn't have on a shirt. Cameron was tracing the dagger along Sam's throat and then moved it over right above his heart. "Did you know", Cameron said. "If you hit the right spot of the heart, that you can kill the person easily with less blood and less mess?" Cameron moved the dagger lower just above Sam's belly button. "Good them I'm not that cruel. I'm going to cut him everywhere else first so that you can even feel the pain and then I'm going for the heart. So maybe I'm even crueler." Cameron pulled his hand back slightly then plunged the dagger into Sam which caused Tabitha to scream out loud. Tabitha saw the drips of blood coming from the dagger as Cameron pulled it out.

Before Cameron could do anymore damage something blasted the door open and then to Tabitha relief saw the X-Men feeling into the room. As the five members flowed into the area, Jean use telekinesis to force the dagger out of Cameron's hand and it slid across the floor. Logan ran over to Tabitha and sliced off the chains and cuffs, while Hank and Ororo went to go assist Sam.

"Stay where you are", Cyclops said as he saw the Cameron attempted to move. "You're going to jail buddy."

"That's fine", Cameron held up his hands in surrender. "All I wanted was to get my point across", he looks over to Tabitha who is shaken and crying in Wolverine's arm. "And I think I have."

(Xavier Institute)

After the X-Men delivered Cameron to the police they quickly hurried back to the house to take Sam to the infirmary. Jean used her powers to hover Sam across the law and before anyone could open the door someone, a woman, busted out of the mansion and landed on her back just below the steps. The woman was Asian with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a black suit with long adamantium nails coming from her fingertips.

Laura flipped out of the mansion and was about to land on the woman, but the woman was too fast and quickly rolled before it could impact her. The X-Men stared at the woman on her feet.

"Get Sam and Tabitha into the house", Logan commanded. "And make sure the others are okay. Me and Laura can take care of this."

Scott was about to protest but knew that out of everyone these two mutants would be able to handle themselves. The others went into the house without questioning Logan.

"So who's our friend?" Logan asked Laura as he and her circled the woman.

"Her name's Lady Deathstrike and she's…"

"Going to either kill or bring back Weapon X", the woman said. "But both of you would be a big price to bring back to him."

"Him?" Wolverine questioned. "Who?"

Lady Deathstrike advanced towards Logan and tried to slice him with her nails but Logan, being as quick as he is, grabbed her wrist. She kicked him in the gut knocking him onto the ground but then Laura started throwing punches and tried to kick the woman, who kept dodging every attack.

A helicopter appeared above them, flashing a blinding bright light. Lady Deathstrike took this as an advantage and knocked Laura off her feet and made a clean get away. Logan went over to Laura and helped her up. He saw that the helicopter had S.H.I.E.L.D. on the side of it as it lowered to the ground.

Nick Fury appeared at the door of the helicopter and jumped down to the ground and walked over to the two mutants with a toothpick in his mouth.

"No!" Logan yelled putting a protective arm over Laura as if that would keep Nick away from her. "You can't have her. How did you even know where she was anyway?"

Laura moved around Logan's outstretched arm and walked over beside Nick, which surprised Logan more than anything. "What's going on here?"

"X-23 was on a mission", Nick said. "She was to protect you from getting killed by Lady Deathstrike, one of Weapon X still active members."

Logan stared at Laura in disbelief, "But why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a part of the mission to tell you", she responded. "Remember at the highway? It wasn't an accident. Lady Deathstrike caused it because she was trying to kill you."

"But when did you team up with Shield?"

"They found me three months ago and offered me a chance to work for them and obviously I told them yes. So I worked with them on various mission and then we found out that Weapon X were targeting previous members and one in particular was after you. Nick figured that since you and I shared a bond that I would make the great candidate for the job of protecting you."

"So that's why you attacked Jubilee", Logan remembered. "Because you thought I was in danger and didn't want anything to happen to me."

"Yeah, but now my job is over", Laura said.

"Don't go", Logan said grabbing onto the girl's arm. "You can't leave. If you stay you can finally live like a normal teenage girl and don't have to work to be a weapon all the time."

"But isn't that all I am?" Laura said. "Even when I'm here I'm pretty sure that's what I'll be."

"No", Logan shook his head. "You are more than that. Here yeah you'll work but most of the time you get to go to school, make friends, and worry about normal teen problems, instead of killing and fighting all the time."

"Yeah, but what about…" Laura looked back towards Nick.

"I'll handle that", Logan smirked at the girl.

Logan went over to talk to Nick and after ten minutes of bickering and arguing, Nick and his soldiers finally left and Logan walked back over to Laura. "Come on", he said putting and arm around her. "Let's go inside."

(Infirmary)

After Hank, Jean, and Professor Xavier were done patching up Sam, he had to get some rest. Tabitha practically had to beg Xavier to let her stay with Sam for the night. At first he refused but then she told him that it would help her to sleep at night to know that he was truly okay. So now Tabitha was sitting by his infirmary bed holding his hand in hers.

After a few hours Tabitha eyes were feeling heavy and she was slowly drifting off to sleep, but before she could get some rest Sam woke up. "Tabby", his voice sounded hoarse and rough.

"Sam!" Tabitha hugged him tightly causing him to flinch in pain, she noticed and quickly detached herself from him. "Sorry I'm just glad to see that you're alright."

"Yeah, I glad that you're okay too", Sam smiled but then saw the distorted look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just", Tabitha started as tears started to fill her eyes. "If it wasn't for me none of this would of happened to us. If I didn't get in trouble you wouldn't have come to my rescue and got yourself in trouble and then we wouldn't have had to walk home and we wouldn't have got kidnapped."

"Tabitha", Sam firmly said grabbing her hand. "I wouldn't have changed a thing. Well other than me getting stabbed. You see if none of this happened that little boy that they had would be hurt or even worst."

Yeah", Tabitha said. "Maybe you're right. You know I keep thing about what you said about humans and mutants. Do you really think that we can get along?"

"Of course", Sam assured her. "Anything is possible we just got to work hard at it. We can't let people like the Friends of Humanity stop us from trying. But I know that you probably think that I'm stupid for thinking that."

"No", Tabitha shook her hand. "I actually think that it could happen with mutants like you and the Professor around. I was really scared that you were going to die and I really didn't want to lose you Sam." Tabitha and Sam stared into each other's eyes and Tabitha made the first move at kissing him on the lips. They broke apart after a few seconds. "If you tell anyone how soft I'm being I'm going to have to kill you" she joked.

"Well then, I promised not to", Sam smiled as Tabitha kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

**So guys I know that this episode was pretty tense and all but I have to say I liked how it turned out. And you guys saw that there's something going on with Sam and Tabitha now, and Laura's in the picture, and that Weapon X will not let go of Logan. Now I'm going to tell you guys that I think I might make a season 6 of this story. But this is my rule I need at least five reviews telling me that you guys want the new season and ten yes in the polls that says you want it. So guys please review and vote yes. Now on to another subject, I'm also planning on writing a new story after this on is finished and it's called 'The Rogue'. Me and a friend of mine by the name of Skyscraper25/hjxjfdndj is collaborating on his new project. The story will be about Rogue and all the boys falling for her but she doesn't know who to choose because they all make her feel great and important. Now throughout the story it will be the viewers to decide who Rogue will be with. So after I get done with this story please checks out the Rogue, which should be ready in four weeks. And now that I think about it, it's sad that we only have three episodes left until this story ends. So please guys review and tell me what you think**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys this is not an actual story but I do have something important to say. I'm sorry for not updating in like a whole month, especially since there are only three chapters left. The thing is that I have been dealing with writer's block. I couldn't come up with enough detail for episode 11. But then I figured why not combine episode 11 and 12? So that's what I'm going to do. I have already started on it and I plan on updating this week, which would make you all happy. Now to another matter, I still need two more reviews telling me they want a season 6 but each individual can only vote once and I need 6 more votes on the poll. So if you want another season please vote. And I also want to say that if anyone has anything they want to see in season 6 that I didn't include in this season let me know. If you want to see a new character appear like, Hellion let me know or if you want to see the Emma Frost Hellions, or if you want to see more RoguexScott or any other pairing let me know. Tell me if you want Angel to become Archangel, if you want to see character death or a Brotherhood member joins the X-Men or an X-Men join the Brotherhood. Please review and let me know I will seriously consider all ideas. Now because I've been away for so long I decided to give you guys a little treat and give you a sneak peek of a scene from episode 11.**

**(Bayville University)**

**Jean and Emma were in Emma's dorm room socializing with each other on any and every topic there was. The girls form some kind of bond with one another and everyone knew it. They've done a lot of shopping in their spare time as well as gossiping. Some days Taryn would join in only when Emma convinces her to. **

"**How are things with you and Warren", Jean asked meekly.**

"**Things are actual going tremendously well", Emma replied. "I never would have thought he'll be that great to be around. I would have guessed that he'll just be like every other rich kid and blows his money on stupid things."**

"**He doesn't"**

"**Yes he does but ever thing he buys has a reason for why. He doesn't just buy things just because he can. He's actual special." Emma glanced over at Jean who was looking through a magazine. "What about you and Scott."**

"**Our relationship is great", Jean said. **

"**I'm sure he is."**

"**I can't believe it took us so long to finally date, but I mostly think that is my fault", Jean started to fill a sharp throbbing pain in her head. **

**Emma slowly rose from her spot and walked over to Jean, staring at the girl critically. "Is everything alright?"**

**The pain subsided, "Yeah I'm find". Jean shook her head and took a deep breath.**

"**How about we go outside", Emma insisted which Jean agreed to.**

**The radiating heat from the bright sun captivated Jean's skin. The light breeze blowing in her long flowing red hair soothed her heating soul and helped her forget about her passed headache. She and Emma were walking alongside the main building. **

"**See I knew that coming out her would be the best way to bring peace to her troubled mind"**

"**What makes you think my mind is troubled?"**

"**Your headache didn't just come from nowhere. Headaches are trigger from the invasion of the mind." Jean began to think about the idea that Emma was spitting out about someone or something invading her mind. She did feel a slight presence inside that wasn't her owns. "Most of the time it's just stress that causes the problem."**

"**Maybe you're…" The headache returned stronger than before. It felt like someone was pounding her head into the ground like somehow that would reveal Jean's deepest thoughts. Jean held her head and then the all the glass in the main building formed cracks and then all shattered. **

"**Jean!" Emma throws herself towards Jean and knocked both of them away from the descending glass, knocking them in the grass. **

**Jean sat up panting hard and Emma gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?" Emma placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.**

"**No", Jean shook her head. "I'm not. I think you're right I need to find some way to relax."**

"**How about we go to a party?"**

"**Okay. I'll see if Scott wants to come."**

"**Actually I was thinking that it could be a girl's night out."**


	13. Here Lies Inner Demons

Chapter 11: Here Lies Paradise

**(Xavier Institute)**

It was around noon with the sun shining bright rising over the institute. Wolverine was running a session with some of the students. He was training Shadowcat, Iceman, Mirage, Multiple, X-23, Magma, and Colossus. The goal for them was to avoid getting hit by lasers, blades, and other objects.

Meanwhile, Xavier was looking at them training from the window of his office. Hank was also in his office with a suitcase in his hand. He was also dressed in a business suit with his glasses on.

"Are you sure that I should go Charles?" he asked.

"Of course Hank", Xavier replied. "You know as good as well as I do that you are good at negotiating with others as I am."

"Yes well, people actually listen to you and plus you're the one that really wants this to happen."

Xavier gave Hank an assuring nod, "I know but I have to stay here with the students and you're the only one that I trust enough to handle it."

"You're right and I guess I should be on my way."

"Good luck old friend."

**(Bayville University)**

Jean and Emma were in Emma's dorm room socializing with each other on any and every topic there was. The girls form a bond with one another and everyone knew it. They've done a lot of shopping in their spare time as well as gossiping. Some days Taryn would join in only when Emma convinces her to.

"How are things with you and Warren", Jean asked meekly.

"Things are actual going tremendously well", Emma replied. "I never would have thought he'll be that great to be around. I would have guessed that he'll just be like every other rich kid and blows his money on stupid things."

"He doesn't"

"Yes he does but ever thing he buys has a reason for why. He doesn't just buy things just because he can. He's actual special." Emma glanced over at Jean who was looking through a magazine. "What about you and Scott."

"Our relationship is great", Jean said.

"I'm sure he is."

"I can't believe it took us so long to finally date, but I mostly think that is my fault", Jean started to fill a sharp throbbing pain in her head.

Emma slowly rose from her spot and walked over to Jean, staring at the girl critically. "Is everything alright?"

The pain subsided, "Yeah I'm find". Jean shook her head and took a deep breath.

"How about we go outside", Emma insisted which Jean agreed to.

The radiating heat from the bright sun captivated Jean's skin. The light breeze blowing in her long flowing red hair soothed her heating soul and helped her forget about her past headache. She and Emma were walking along the main building.

"See I knew that coming out her would be the best way to bring peace to her troubled mind"

"What makes you think my mind is troubled?"

"Your headache didn't just come from nowhere. Headaches are triggered from the invasion of the mind." Jean began to think about the idea that Emma was spitting out about someone or something invading her mind. She did feel a slight presence inside that wasn't her owns. "Most of the time it's just stress that causes the problem."

"Maybe you're…" The headache returned stronger than before. It felt like someone was pounding her head into the ground like somehow that would reveal Jean's deepest thoughts. Jean held her head and then the all the glass in the main building formed cracks and then all shattered.

"Jean!" Emma throws herself towards Jean and knocked both of them away from the descending glass, knocking them in the grass.

Jean sat up panting hard and Emma gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?" Emma placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No", Jean shook her head. "I'm not. I think you're right I need to find some way to relax."

"How about we go to a party?"

"Okay. I'll see if Scott wants to come."

"Actually I was thinking that it could be a girl's night out."

**(Washington D.C.)**

Hank was at the staircase at the White House and quickly but sternly went up the stairs. He enters the building and walked over to the secretary desk. "Hank McCoy", he told the woman. "I'm here to speak with the President." The woman told him that the President location was down the hall.

The door that Hank approached was the corrected on that the woman told Hank and the door were half-opened. Hank peered inside and saw multiple men sitting around a circular table, with the President in the middle. He was talking to a person on a video monitor but what surprise Hank the most was that the leader of the U.S. was conversing with Magneto.

Hank knocked on the door and entered the room which caused the President to shut off the monitor. "Am I interrupting sir?"

"No", The President responded. "We were just finished. Come." He motioned for Hank to take a sit and the man slowly made his way over.

The most of the men in the room, excluding the President and a few others, stared at Hank with caution and disgust.

Hank cleared his throat as he sat down. "Sir", he addressed the head man, avoiding the other looks he was receiving. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the business with Magneto?"

The President chuckled along with some of the other men. The noise subsided as The President face was turned from joking to stern. "Yes. I do mind", he said in a serious tone. "That is the matter of a select few. Now let's get down to business."

Hank didn't like the sound of that and he felt like that something important is what The President was hiding. He decided to let the subject go for now but he would discuss the matter with Xavier later. "Yes about mutant rights."

**(Xavier Institute)**

Jean was in her room looking at multiple dresses in the mirror. She was holding a green strapless knee-length high dress. The thought of the party was exhilarating for her because it was the first time in a while that she actually got a chance to hang out with friends that weren't apart of the X-Men. Jean loved her fellow teammates but sometimes she thought that it would be great to have fun with 'humans'. That's why she really agreed to go on this outing with Emma, who was one of the few normal people she knew.

"Jean", Scott's voice said from the other side of her door.

"Come in", Jean said examining rummaging in her closet for more dresses.

"Hey", he said. Scott scanned around the room and saw all the clothes that Jean had in her room, he couldn't help but chuckle. "You do know that you're training the students for a Danger Room session right?"

"Of course I did Scott", Jean accidentally read his mind knowing what he was thinking but she wasn't going to tell him that. "One of these will be for later."

"What's happening later?" he urged.

"Emma wanted to have a girl's night out so that I can clear my head."

"Clear your head?" Scott became cautious. "Why do you need to clear your head? Is something wrong?"

"No", Jean smiled at Scott concern for her. "I'm fine she just thought that it would be good for me to relax and I have a good time."

"Oh", Scott moved closer to Jean and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's great. I'm glad that you actually found a friend that not at the institute who you can trust."

"Yeah me too, it's like Emma came at the right time because if she didn't I don't know how much longer I could deal everyone here. Well everyone exact for you."

Scott gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door. "You should choose the red dress. It brings out the inner beauty in you."

Jean blushed at Scott and stared at the red dress he mentioned. For some reason she thought that what he said was true. The color of the dress screamed out to Jean to pick it. Jean didn't know if it was her self-conscious or something deeper insider her but she had to wear this dress.

Xavier along with Logan and Ororo were in the Communication Room and a video projection from Hank was on. He was explaining to them about what was going on at the meeting. He said that the President agreed with the suspension of the Sentinels and trying to stop or at least lowering the human and mutant prejudice. He mentioned all this before telling them about the last important thing he learned for the meeting.

"I also saw the President speaking with Magneto." The others stared at Hank with disbelief that the head of the U.S. would even talk to Magneto. "I have no idea what they were discussing but the President was keen on me not finding out. Luckily before I entered the room I heard of some of what they were talking about. It was something about Magneto getting land or mutants would make their own by force."

"Magneto is up to no good like always", Logan snarled.

"Yes", Ororo agreed. "And it's our job to find out what that is."

"Thank you Hank", Xavier praised him. "Keep us updated and don't worry we'll find out what Erik is planning and put a stop to it."

The video image of Hank disappeared and Xavier looked over to Ororo and Logan. "This might be hard but we have to find out were exactly Magnus is." The other two adults agreed and they all headed to Cerebro.

Jean was in Danger Room along with Petra, Sunspot, Havok, Multiple, and Wolfsbane. She was standing in the center of the room with the students. The room's scenery turned into a forest with nothing but trees and out outstretched grass surrounding them.

"Okay guys the goal for today is to tag me"

"Isn't tag considered a little childish?" Petra questioned. "Especially for the X-Men"

"Okay maybe most of our enemies will not be this easy", Jean announced. "But some of them like Toad for instance, will make you chase after them and you have to be ready for that."

"Whatever", Petra shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

Jean floats in the sky and then took off away from the trainees, who started to run after her. Petra threw out her hands and a mass of rock and gravel was brought up in front of Jean, who quickly put up a force field to bloke all the material. Once the rocks stopped pouring down on the force field, Jean saw Sunspot all black and in the air to hit the protective bubble. Even inside of the force field he proved to be a great opponent as Jean was knocked down to the ground but still protected. She quickly got back into the air as the students were pursuing her as this continued Havok was trying to blast her but each attacked missed her.

As Jean kept dodging the attacks she saw something from out the corner of her eye. For a second she thought that she saw a bird with fiery red feathers and looked more than average size. She paid it no attention as she thought that it was just a glitch in the control room that she had to mention to the Professor. Jean turned a corner and hide behind a tree as she tried to lose the young students. She grinned as the students were oblivious at where she was. She decided that it would be a good time to take a break from running and sat down on a branch. Jean was enjoying the site of the animated scene of the open out doors that made her feel free. This moment however was broken when Jean saw that same bird again but she was wrong when she thought it had red feathers, the bird itself was in a form of fire. Jean was stunned at seeing the creäture flying around her until it landed on the branched next to her. But when it touched the bark it caught on fire, Jean moved away from the tree as it set a flame but the fire spread out more and the bird moved towards her.

"_Jean"_, the bird somehow spoke to her. _"It's time for me to be unleashed."_

Jean was confused at what the bird was talking about and she began to panic as it advanced to her repeating the same words over and over again. "No!" Jean yelled. "Stay away from me. Leave me alone!" The bird rushed into the center of Jean's chest and she screamed in pain as a red aura appeared around her. She held her head and a power force wave knocked out all the animated trees and grass. Jean fell to the ground as the Danger Room turned back to its natural setting.

Scott rushed into the room and saw that all the students were all on the ground holding some part of their body. He moved over to Jean who was laying on the ground with her eyes close and muttering something that Scott couldn't hear clearly.

"What happened?" Scott made his way over to the students with Jean in his hands.

"We have no idea", Multiple said.

"We were just doing a session and then we couldn't find her", Havok added.

"I guess she just snapped", Petra said.

"Fire?" Wolfsbane looked confusedly at Jean and everyone looked at the wolf girl. "She keeps repeating the word fire but there wasn't any fire."

Scott looked down at Jean in his arms and caressed her face.

Logan and Ororo were waiting patiently outside of Cerebro, giving the Professor some time to concentrate on locating Magneto. Everyone knew that this would be a difficult task because Magneto has an unruly gift of hiding and only appearing when he wants to be found. The doors to Cerebro open and Xavier wheels himself out with a stern look on his face. He stops in front of the two adults.

"Did you find him Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Yes", Xavier answered. "He's on an island off the coast of Southeastern Africa coast, northwest from Seychelles."

"I guess it's time for us to suit up."

"I'll go get the jet ready", Ororo said walking away.

"Right", Xavier said. "I will get tell the others of the mission."

"Are we taking the whole team Chuck?"

"No Logan. Just in case this is a diversion I would like for some of the students to stay back to protect themselves."

Jean woke up as the Professor's voice was heard in her head explaining to some of the members about the mission that they will be attending. She examined the room she was in and saw that she was somehow in the infirmary. Jean was confused because the last thing she remembered was training in the Danger Room with the students. Her confusion was subsided when she saw Scott sitting beside her with his hands on hers.

"You're awake", Scott exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", Jean said calmly.

"Are you sure? You had a struggling facial expression when you were asleep. Plus you kept mumbling something about a…bird?"

"I don't remember", Jean announced. "But I'm feeling better now so we can go on the mission."

"Actually I already told the Professor that you and I are going to miss this one until you're back to normal."

"Scott", Jean said firmly. "I'm fin-"

"No Jean!" Scott interrupted. "You're not fine. You blank out in the Danger Room and you have no memory of it, that's not okay." Scott stopped when he realized that Jean had an irritated look on her face and was faced away from him. "I jus…I'm just worried about you that's all." Jean still wasn't looking at him so he decided that it was time for him to just give her some space. "I'll let you get some rest."

Jean sighed in relief after Scott left the room. The truth was the Jean really did remember seeing the bird but she didn't want to discuss it with anyone especially since she doesn't understand it herself. Jean felt like that she was slowly losing herself and she didn't want to tell Scott because he would just get all protective over her.

Jean got out of bed and moved over to the made her way over to the infirmary door. The only thing that Jean wanted to do was go to that party and forget about everything especially about that bird.

Within thirty minutes Jean had managed to put on her red dress and golden heels with some silver and gold bracelets along and called Emma to pick her up. At the moment Jean was sneaking out of her bedroom window just as Emma pulled up in her white convertible.

Jean got into the passenger side of the car and Emma gave her an amusing look.

"Why exactly did I have to hurry and get here?" she asked.

"While Scott didn't want me to attend that party since I…um passed out early today. But I refuse to not go out. I just don't want to stay in the mansion all day and wait to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Humph…that's very interesting", Emma smirked.

**(Washington D.C.)**

After communicating with the Professor, Hank had to wait about forty-five minutes as the President and the members of the Cabinet discuss Hank's proposal on mutant rights. When the time was right the secretary told Hank that they were ready to see him.

As Hank entered the room he had a field of emotions, but more was anxiety. The President was the only person that was standing beside Hank.

"Mr. McCoy", the President greeted. "We have heard your argument of mutant rights and to make that happen we have decided that you should become a member of Cabinet as the Secretary of Mutant Affairs."

Hank was stunned by the news and he was also joyful because he would mark the history as the first mutant to represent the government. This is what the Professor was talking about all along, this prove to Hank that mutants actually do stand a chance at living side by side with humans.

**(Genosha)**

The X-Jet had landed on the island that Xavier had located that Magneto would be. Xavier along with the members of the X-Men, notably: Storm, Colossus, Gambit, Jubilee, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat, filed out of the jet. As they stepped on the soil of the island, it appeared that the island is currently having construction done. The X-Men started to walk towards the sight but stopped when they saw three figures marching towards them, one woman and two men. A metal sphere hovered above them and when it opened Magneto appeared out of it. The X-Men knew that they were up for a fight because of fighting in new territory and fighting new enemies, they just hope that they can win.

**Author's Note:**

**Guys I know it took me the longest time in the world to create, finish, and post this chapter and for that I do apologize but I have been stress with school work and plus I took my first AP test this week. I also have one more next week so I defiantly won't post the last chapter then. I seriously can't wait until summer. Anyway the next chapter is the season finale which means that it will have more drama, action, and conflict. For anyone that doesn't know the flame bird will be discuss in the next chapter also along with Magneto's plan. Just because I can't hold this back for much longer I'm going to tell you that in the finale multiple people will have broken hearts. Please review and I'm still taking request for season six for anyone with ideas. And skyscaper25 please pm me when you get your new mobile device. I don't know if I ever made this known but any of you can pm me out the story or something. Well until next time this is TotallyT.**


End file.
